Gokenku in Spira
by Strife99
Summary: Now that Seymour has been sent to hell by Byakuya all that's left is to Defeat Yu Yevon. My Character: Gokenku.
1. Chapter 1

For those of you kind enough to click on this story, you have my thanks. I don't kind constructive criticism but I will not tolerate flames and swearing.

_I don't own Bleach, Dragonball Z & Final Fantasy X._

_Sequal to Bleach the final battle._

On the Boat.

So you two are headed for Besaid right a sailor said.

Yea to see my sister Gokenku said.

That's nice a sailor said.

Gokenku I've been wondering this for a while your sister Yuna what's she's like? Rangiku asked.

Well for starters if anyone needs help for some reason she just can't say no Gokenku said.

Really I know you should help those in need but to help everyone you just have to say no sometimes Rangiku said.

I know you but it's just one of those things she just can't say no to Gokenku said.

2 days later.

Gokenku couldn't you just fly there? Rangiku asked.

Yea but I just want to take my time Gokenku said.

Just then Sin attacked the ship.

What's going on? Rangiku asked.

Sin, Sin attacking the ship a sailor said.

Can't we go to our Shinigami form? Rangiku asked.

No when we do that everyone on the ship will think something is wrong with us.

With the attack Gokenku & Rangiku was wash off the ship and landed on a deserted island.

A day later

A deserted island.

Gokenku where are we? Rangiku asked.

Don't know Gokenku said.

Gokenku & Rangiku went swam to a cave but a large Fiend (Geosgaeno) went in front of them and went to attack them.

Ka… Me… Ha… Me… Ha Gokenku & Rangiku said as they launched the kamehameha wave at the fiend in the eyes to blind it while they fled.

As Gokenku & Rangiku came in a large room a fiend came to attack them (Klikk).

Gokenku stood his ground a quickly punched the fiend and the fiend barely felt it.

I guess I better use kamehameha wave Gokenku said.

Yea Rangiku said.

Ka… Me… Ha… Me… Ha Gokenku said as he launched the kamehameha wave at the fiend and it's health only went down by half.

Just then a door instantly destroyed by a grenade and a group of al bhed through the door and a blonde hair girl wearing a diving suit.

Muugc mega oui haat ramb(looks like you need help) a blond hair girl said in al bhed.

Hu Neggi E tuh'd cu pid uid (No Rikku I don't so but out) Gokenku said in al bhed.

You speak al bhed and how do you know my name? Rikku asked.

Honestly Rikku I never knew you had a forgetful memory it only been 5 years since I've seen you Gokenku said.

Rikku had to think for a moment and then she remembers Gokenku.

Gokee I thought you were stronger than this and I know you can easily take this fiend Rikku said.

True I'm just trying to see how strong the fiend is and you know I don't like when you call me that.

I see cuz and is it strong? and I know you don't like it but I like that name better.

Whatever and No the fiend weak Ajanouha kad pylg E's kuehk du yddylg dra veaht fedr y bufanvim yddylg(Everyone get back I'm going to attack the fiend with a powerful attack) Gokenku said in al bhed.

All the rest of the group of al bhed did was ignored him.

Oui eteudc tu oui fyhd du tea (You idiots do you want to die) Rikku yelled in al bhed.

The group of al bhed went back from the range of Gokenku attack.

Ka... Me... Ha... Me... Ha Gokenku said as he fired the as he launched the kamehameha wave at the fiend but this time with a 1/4 of his power but it was enough to defeat the fiend (Klikk).

kugaa oui yht oui vneaht lusa fedr ic du uin creb (Gokee you and you friend come with us to our ship) Rikku said in al bhed.

Sure cuz Gokenku said.

On Rikku's Ship.

Gokee who's you friend Rikku asked.

Oh her name is Rangiku Matsumoto also she is my fiancée as well Gokenku said.

So you're engaged to her Rikku said.

Yea.

So why are you in Spira?

Oh I'm going to see my sis.

Oh you'll going to see Yunie Rikku said.

Rikku why do you call Gokenku Gokee? Rangiku asked.

Oh that I called him that since I was 7 years old you see uncle Goku had brought Gokee to see his uncle Cid 8 years ago who is my dad, and dad didn't like him at first but uncle Goku asked him to give Gokee a chance which he did and for the reason I call Gokenku Gokee is cause I couldn't say Gokenku since I was only 7 years old and that name has just stuck Rikku said.

Just then Brother came out from below.

Neggi, kugahgi drana'c yh yhleahd Sylrehy tufh eh druca niehc (Rikku, Gokenku there's an ancient Machina down in those ruins) Brother said in al bhed.

A while later after swimming in the ruins and they activated ruins to get the air ship.

Here I thought it was going to be smooth sailing, not running into any fiend (Tros) Rikku said.

Don't worry Cuz Ka... Me... Ha... Me... Ha Gokenku said as he fired the as he launched the kamehameha wave at the fiend with 7/16 of his power but it was enough to defeat the fiend (Tros) with one blow.

Back on the ship.

So Rikku that air ship we found is it going be helpful? Gokenku asked.

Before Rikku could respond sin attacks the ship.

Ceh Ceh (Sin Sin) an al bhed said.

And with Sin attack Gokenku & Rangiku was washed off the ship.

After the Sin attack.

Gokee I hope you get to Besaid Rikku said hoping he would see Yunie on Besaid.

3 days later.

At the docks.

A group of people saw Gokenku & Rangiku in the water.

Hey are you two are right? A man named Wakka who was standing in front of The Besaid Aurochs asked.

Gokenku & Rangiku got up and felt awful.

Yea Gokenku said.

Gokenku & Rangiku watch the group of people practicing a sport called blitzball they play in Spira. Suddenly, a blitzball hit him. Hey there! Are you alright? A man named Wakka who was standing in front of The Besaid Aurochs asked.

Gokenku picked up the blitzball and tossed it in the air and performed a Sphere Shot and kick it towards Wakka.

Whoa Wakka said as he was surprised that Gokenku could do that move. What team do you play for?

None but I'm here to see my half sister Gokenku said.

He budda who is she? Wakka asked.

No one important Gokenku said.

Oh I'm Rangiku and he's my fiancée Gokenku.

Oh so your taken ya? Wakka asked.

Yea Rangiku said.

So Gokenku who is your half sister anyway? Wakka asked as he didn't remember Gokenku.

Just then Gokenku and Rangiku stomach started to growl.

So you two are hungry ya.

Yea.

So you two know any prayer ya?

Nope Gokenku said.

Same Rangiku said.

Wakka showed both Gokenku and Rangiku the prayer for Yevon.

Gokenku and Rangiku both did the prayer for Yevon.

Like this? Gokenku asked.

Yeah! Both of you are getting the hang of it! Wakka said.

At Besaid.

Here Wakka said as he gave Rangiku and Gokenku some food.

Thanks Gokenku said as he ate some of the food that Wakka gave him.

Ditto Rangiku said as she too ate some of the food that Wakka gave.

No Problem Wakka said.

A while later.

Sir Wakka the Summoner hasn't come out yet and It's been a day a man said.

Yuna is in trouble Wakka said as he left to the Besaid Temple.

Rangiku did you get all that Gokenku said.

Yea let's go to the Besaid Temple Rangiku said.

At the Besaid Temple.

Wakka sees Gokenku and Rangiku enter the Temple.

You two I must tell you that entering the cloister of trials is off limits to everyone but Guardians and Summoner Wakka said.

Yea so Gokenku said as he and Rangiku went in.

After the cloister of trials.

You two you know that Yuna is in so much trouble Wakka said from behind Gokenku.

Yea but I couldn't help but go help the Summoner said as he lied to Wakka.

That's nice but that's a job for her Guardians Wakka said as he Gokenku and Rangiku approached Lulu and the Ronso named Kimahri.

Wakka you think me and Kimahri aren't enough to make sure Lady Yuna is okay Lulu said.

I know Lulu but these two just went in the temple with out a care in the world Wakka said.

Lulu walked up to Gokenku and looked at him.

Umm is there something wrong? Gokenku asked.

Your eyes look like lady Yuna's except you got a black eye instead of a blue one Lulu said. Boy tomorrow before we got to the Boat I'd would like to see how strong you are?

Okay I guess Gokenku said unsure what to make of Lulu's request.

Just the door opened and there stood Summoner Yuna. As Yuna was about to collapse, Kimahri caught her just in time.

I've done it! I have become a summoner Yuna said as she saw her brother Gokenku there.

Hey Yuna Gokenku said.

Umm Gokenku how did you know her name? Wakka asked.

Simple she's my little sister Gokenku said.

W-whaaattt yourrr sister, what do you mean High summoner Braska only had one kid Wakka said.

I never said my father was High summoner Braska my Father name is Gokenku said as he was interrupted by Yuna.

His father is name is Goku Yuna said.

Yuna how do you know the name Wakka said.

Simple how could I not know Uncle Goku Yuna said.

Uncle Goku? Wakka said.

Wakka your memory sucks only 6 years ago on Christmas he and Gokenku came to spend time with Yuna Lulu said.

Oh Wakka said as he really didn't remember but he took Lulu word for it.

Later that evening.

Gokenku walked toward Yuna.

You heathen! The old man cried. Stay away from the summoner! The old woman cried. You're a bad man! Go away! And stay away from Summoner Yuna! The little girl cried.

Gokenku ignored the people and continued to walk towards to his sister.

Lady Yuna! Please be careful! The old man cried as he sighed.

Thank you so much for your help earlier Yuna said.

No problem Gokenku said.

Do you think I can become high summoner? asked Yuna.

Well... I... um..." said Gokenku as he cleared his throat. Anyway... you know that Aeon thing that I saw earlier, Sis? I think that was... Awesome Gokenku said.

Really? Yuna asked.

Really Gokenku said.

Yuna walked up to Gokenku and hugged him.

Lady Yuna the heathen went into the temple without being a Guardian the old man cried.

Yuna gave an evil look. Look he's my half brother Yuna said.

The village people were shocked.

So... tomorrow we can talk Gokenku Yuna said.

Lady Yuna! Come play with me some more! cried the little girl to which Yuna silently nodded her head, yes and went back to the group.

So Gokenku back in the temple you said Lady Yuna is your little sis ya? Wakka asked.

Yea but tomorrow I will tell you more Gokenku said.

Hey Gokenku if you and Rangiku get tired, let me know. I had a bed made for you." Wakka said.

Well... I guess I am... kind of tired." Gokenku said as he stretched his arms out and yawned.

Well, see you in the morning Gokenku said as he & Rangiku headed off to bed.

Goodnight Gokenku & Rangiku! Wakka said.

Goodnight Wakka! Gokenku said as he & Rangiku heads off to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

For those of you kind enough to click on this story, you have my thanks. I don't kind constructive criticism but I will not tolerate flames and swearing.

_I don't own Bleach, Dragonball Z & Final Fantasy X._

The next day...

Gokenku then stretched and yawned after he just woke up.

Gokenku Wakka said as Gokenku waved at him.

Better go see what they're up to Gokenku said to himself.

Oh! Good morning, Gokenku. Did you have a good sleep and sweet dreams? Wakka asked.

Well I suppose Gokenku said.

Oh that good Wakka said. Anyways... where's Yuna?

Well... she did say we were going on the same boat, didn't she? Gokenku asked.

Yeah. Hey! Maybe when you get a chance to talk to her Wakka said.

Yeah. Gokenku said. So anyway, why do we have to wait here for Yuna?

That's because Yuna came to this village ten years ago, when the last Calm started Wakka said.

Uh, Wakka... The Calm? What Calm? A confused Gokenku asked.

Since then, she's been like a little sister to me and Lulu. But she did have the talent... and became an apprentice. But now... as of today, she leaves Besaid as a summoner said Wakka.

Since this is our journey... we will all leave together said Lulu as Yuna came out of the temple while dragging the suitcase. You know Yuna, you really don't need that entire luggage Lulu said.

Ah... they're not really my things. They're gifts for the temples that we are about to visit Yuna said.

This isn't a vacation, Yuna Wakka said.

Yeah. Wakka's right, Yuna. Why not leave your suitcase here? After all, we will only be gone for a few months, right? Gokenku asked.

I guess... I guess you're right, Gokenku. No... the both of you are right, in fact. Yuna said as she left the suitcase.

Okay! Off we go! Wakka said.

Wakka and Lulu then continued walking ahead of Yuna.

Gokenku then decided to stay together with Yuna... just in case they would get separated. Yuna? Gokenku asked as he noticed that Yuna had bid Yevon goodbye as she did the Yevon bow. Yuna... let's go Gokenku said as he held out his hand for Yuna to hold it.

Right said Yuna as they held hands as the party exited the village.

Just then, the group went into the promontory that overlooked the whole village.

Take your time said Lulu as Yuna nodded her head and said, Mm.

Come on, come on! We haven't gotten all day! Gokenku cried.

Wait Gokenku... we have to wait." said Wakka as he folded his arms.

Huh? What do you mean, we have to wait, Wakka? Asked a confused Gokenku.

Yuna then walked over to Wakka.

So... are you ready, Yuna? Wakka asked as Yuna nodded her head and said,

Yes. Let's go. Finally Gokenku muttered.

Outside Besaid village.

Just then, Lulu stopped and prepared to attack Gokenku.

Now Gokenku remember I just want to see how strong you are Lulu said as she fired a Thunder spell and knowing how strong Lulu's Thunder spell Gokenku simply fired ki blast at Lulu's Thunder spell to cancel it out.

Yuna is Lulu any Good? Rangiku asked.

Yea but is she good enough to fight Big brother at his best Yuna said.

Lady Yuna what do you mean? Wakka said.

You don't know my brother Sir Wakka and right now it's like he's not trying Yuna said.

Like Yuna said "_he's not trying_" and he hasn't even gone to his Super Saiyan form Rangiku said.

"_Super Saiyan form_", what's that Wakka asked.

Let just say he gets stronger Yuna said.

Gokenku I know you're strong but how strong when I use two spells Lulu said as she fired a Water & Fire spell and Blizzard & Thunder followed by her Water & Fire spell and Gokenku knew how strong the spells were and he decide take all four spells. Why would you take the hit?

As the smoke cleared Gokenku didn't have a scratch on him.

Lulu no offense but the strength of your spells were a little weak Gokenku said as he disappeared from Lulu sight.

Where is he? How on earth did he just vanish? Lulu asked.

Lulu behind you Yuna said.

Lady Yuna there is no one behind of Lulu Wakka said.

You may not see it but he'll show up behind Lulu Yuna said.

Ka… Me… ha… me… Gokenku said from a distant.

Lulu he's going to fire a Kamehameha wave at you Yuna said.

Lulu fired a Watera & Fira spell from behind her.

Ha Gokenku said as he fired a Kamehameha wave but Lulu's Watera & Fira spell combined was enough to cancel Gokenku attack.

Okay that enough Lulu said.

Lulu just so you know I knew that your attack would of cancel my Kamehameha wave out so that why I finish my attack also my attack was only at 10% while I am at my normal state Gokenku said.

At the Docks.

While everyone went onto the ship Yuna and Co waved at everyone from the village as they left.

On the Boat.

So Gokenku how strong are you? Wakka asked.

When we battle a fiend or Sin itself then you'll see until then you won't see Gokenku said as he took a nap.

Rangiku what was that about? Wakka asked.

Well he doesn't know you that well and he doesn't know if he can trust you but I'm sure you can get his trust from him. Also I may not know lots of Gokenku but I know Yuna does and even though he and Yuna are siblings I bet she knows thing about him that I don't Rangiku said.

Just then Sin came and attack.

Sin, Sin a man said.

Lady Yuna don't be made our family is in Kilika a man said.

Yuna nods.

The two men fire the two harpoons at sin.

Gokenku woke up.

I guess it's time for a battle Gokenku said.

Rangiku put a soul candy to release her Shinigami form.

Sin fired 5 Sinscale onto the boat.

Wakka threw his blitzball at one of the Sinscale but the attack wasn't enough to take it out.

Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hadō 31. Shakkahō Rangiku said as she fired Hadō 31 at a Sinscale and destroyed it.

Someone destroyed a Sinscale but I don't see anyone Wakka said.

Rangiku did Yuna said.

But she just laying down Wakka said.

So he can't see me Rangiku said.

Gokenku jumped in the air.

_First Gokenku eyes turns from black to Turquoise then his hair went straight up and turned Golden colored__._

Ka… Me…Ha…Me… Gokenku said.

Lulu noticed that the attack was at lease 7 times stronger than the one he used against her.

Ha Gokenku said as he fired a Kamehameha wave and the attack defeated all 4 Sinscale and hit Sin but the attack was enough to put a small dent in Sin.

At that moment sin broke the two harpoons on it and then crashed at Kilika.

At Kilika port.

My lady, please do the sending as we fear our loved ones will become fiends an old man said.

Yuna nods.

Rangiku and Gokenku watches Yuna do the sending.

After the sending.

Lulu, Wakka I'd like to make my brother my guardian Yuna said.

Is that what you want Yuna? Wakka asked.

Yep Yuna said.

Okay I guess it would be a bad idea to make him your guardian Wakka said.

Thank you sir Wakka Yuna said.

Gokenku if you strong in that form you battled against Sin then you must be stronger Lulu said.

Maybe but when we fight Sin for real you'll see my full power Gokenku said.

Let's get going Wakka said.

A while later.

Gokenku you know these stone steps have a history you know. Yep Lord Ohalland trained here at his peck Wakka said.

Okay whatever Gokenku said.

A few of the Besaid Auroch starts to chuckle.

Gokenku watched as Besaid Auroch start to run up the steps.

Sinspawn a Besaid Auroch said as they ran.

If we don't get destroy the Sinspawn, Sin will some back for it Wakka said.

Gokenku decide to see how good are Yuna's other guardian.

You going to help Budda Wakka said.

Not this time I want to see how good all of you are Gokenku said.

Good luck Rangiku said.

Wakka, Lulu and Kimahri began to battle Sinspawn Geneaux.

Sis is Wakka, Lulu and Kimahri any Good? Gokenku asked.

Yea Yuna said.

Kimahri went to strike one of the two Geneaux's Tentacle with his spear but it only did a little damage.

Man stronger than we though Wakka said as he strike one of the two Geneaux's Tentacle with is blitzball and like with Kimahri it also it only did a little damage leaving one of the two Geneaux's Tentacle with half of it's heath.

Lulu attacks with her Fire Fury and seven fire Spells was dealt to both Geneaux's Tentacle and one of them was defeated while the other one had 3 quarter health left.

Not bad Gokenku said.

Yuna so do you think they can defeat the main fiend? Rangiku said.

Yea Yuna said.

Wakka attacks with his Attack Reels and hit final Geneaux's Tentacle five times and left it with a quarter health left.

Geneaux's shell opens.

Geneaux attacks Wakka, Lulu and Kimahri two times each with his Tentacle and Wakka and Kimahri dodge one time each while the second one got in and Lulu got both of them and lucky Wakka, Lulu and Kimahri didn't get poison by it.

Wakka went at Geneaux's left side while Kimahri went to Geneaux's right side and both Wakka and Kimahri strikes it and with a blitzball and spear respectively and defeated it.

At Kilika Temple.

If it isn't the Besaid losers are you going to do your best too bad your best isn't really any good Bickson said.

Gokenku started to get mad.

You are nothing but a smart ass punk that thinks you are better than everyone Gokenku said.

Well if you're with them on the team then prove your skills in Blitzball Bickson said as he and the rest of Luca Goers left.

What was that about Gokenku? Wakka asked.

I just hated the way the bad mouthing your team Gokenku said.

Hey Gokenku were going to go in the cloister of trials (it would take too long and I couldn't care less about cloister of trials part and I won't be doing any cloister of trials in later chapters unless I feel like it) Yuna said.

Okay I'll stay here and wait Gokenku said.

1 hour later.

Yuna and her Guardians come out after going through the cloister of trials.

So sis you got you new Aeon? Gokenku said.

Yea Ifrit Yuna said.

At Kilika port.

Let's Go Wakka said.

On the Boat.

Sis you sure Wakka isn't here? Gokenku said.

Yea Yuna said.

Good Oajuh drec yht Oajuh dryd ed'c yhhuoehk lyh'd ra zicd crid ib vun uhla. ymcu ra syo pa y ugyo vekrdan pid ev ra kud sa syt ahuikr du vekrd res fedr so vimm bufan e tuh'd drehg ra'mm mycd veja sehidac ykyehcd sa (Yevon this and Yevon that it's annoying can't he just shut up for once. also he may be a okay fighter but if he got me mad enough to fight him with my full power i don't think he'll last five minutes against me) Gokenku said in al bhed.

That not very nice Brother Yuna said.

E ghuf pid cdemm lyh'd E crud y nulgad myihlran (I know but still can't I shot a rocket launcher) Gokenku said in al bhed.

No you can not use a rocket launcher Yuna said.

Yr hidc oui'na hu vih cec (Ah nuts you're no fun sis) Gokenku said in al bhed.

I know you think that but he's one of my guardians Yuna said.

E ghuf pid E fuimt cdemm mega du yd mayca payd res ib (I know but I would still like to at lease beat him up) Gokenku said in al bhed.

Yeah yea and are you going to help Wakka's team win this year? Yuna asked.

Fro frah E lyh'd cdyht res (Why when I can't stand him) Gokenku said in al bhed.

Because your father taught you better than that Brother that's why Yuna said.

Veha Oihy pid e lyh'd cyo ajah fedr sa drana lyh rec days feh? Ajah E tuh'd ghuf(Fine Yuna but I can't say even with me there can his team win? Even I don't know) Gokenku said in al bhed.

Thank you Brother Yuna said.

Frydajan(Whatever) Gokenku said in al bhed.


	3. Chapter 3

For those of you kind enough to click on this story, you have my thanks. I don't kind constructive criticism but I will not tolerate flames and swearing.

I don't own Bleach, Dragonball Z & Final Fantasy X.

The next day...

Gokenku and co arrived at Luca.

Luca Port.

Lady Yuna did you hear Grand Maester Mika is here to celebrate his fifty years as Maester a woman said.

Brother the Maester Mika is here let's show our respect Yuna said.

No I'll show respect to him when I see if he deserves it Gokenku said.

Well I'm going to see him then Yuna said.

As Yuna and her guardians went to meet Maester Mika Gokenku and Rangiku went to the café.

At Luca Café.

Gokenku why don't you want to meet "this Maester?" Rangiku asked.

There's something about this Maester that I don't trust Gokenku said.

And what may that be? Rangiku asked.

I can't say Gokenku said.

1 hour later.

Just then Yuna came in the café.

Sis what are you doing here? Gokenku asked.

Well for one you didn't want to Maester Mika and Maester Mika introduced a new Maester, Seymour Yuna said.

Sis I know you like the 2 Maester but don't expect me to Gokenku said.

I know Yuna said. Hey let's go to Besaid Aurochs Locker room?

Sure why not Gokenku said.

When Yuna stepped outside someone kidnapped her.

Outside Luca Café.

What the hell someone kidnapped my Sis Gokenku said.

Just Then Lulu arrived.

What are you doing here? Gokenku asked Lulu.

The Al Bhed kidnapped and the Besaid Aurochs must forfeit the match lulu said.

Like hell Wakka would do that Gokenku said.

Gokenku, Rangiku & Lulu rushed to get Yuna from the Al Bheds.

Dock 2.

Look there's a ship Lulu said as she points out.

The 3 of them jumps onto the ship.

A Machina came onto the upper part of the ship from below.

Lulu uses her Thundara Spell on a Crane that she saw to her left.

Gokenku use it now Lulu said.

Gokenku activated the Crane and in doing so heavily damages the Machina.

Ka... Me... Ha... Me... Ha Gokenku said as he fired the Kamehameha wave at the Machina.

Gokenku looked around to see if this is the ship that Rikku was on.

What's wrong? Lulu asked.

I thought this was the same ship that my Cousin was on but it might not be Gokenku said.

Gokenku put two fingers on his head to focus so he can find out if Rikku is on this Ship.

What in Yevon name are you doing? Lulu asked.

Trying to find my cousin ki Gokenku said.

And what is that? Lulu asked.

Gokenku continue to focus to find Rikku and he found Rikku ki on this ship.

Just then Yuna came out of the Door.

Yuna did you hurt them Lulu asked.

A little Yuna said.

Gokenku are you trying to find someone's Ki? Yuna asked.

And I found her Gokenku said.

Your cousin right Lulu asked.

Yea Gokenku said.

I didn't see her Yuna said.

Yuna & Lulu left.

Neggi E ghuf oui lyh rayn drec cu lusa uid (Rikku I know you can hear this so come out) Gokenku said in Al bhed.

Rikku refused to come out.

Neggi E ghuf Tufh drana yht E lyh tu drec ymm tyo un syopa e cruimt ymm oui dryd hysa oui ryda(Rikku I know Down there and I can do this all day or maybe i should all you that name you hate) Gokenku said in Al bhed.

Rikku still refused to come out.

Paehk cdippunh fuh'd ramb oui Neggi un cruimt E cyo Negaa lusa Negaa lusa uh uid (Being stubborn won't help you Rikku or should I say Rikee come Rikee come on out) Gokenku said in Al bhed.

Rikku tried very hard to ignore Gokenku but she hated being called Rikee so much.

Negaa frydajan oui yna tuehk lusa uid Negaa (Rikee whatever you are doing come out Rikee) Gokenku said in Al bhed.

Rikku finally had it and came out from below.

WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CUZ? Rikku yelled.

What are you angry huh Rikee? Gokenku said.

WHAT DO YOU THINK? Rikku yelled.

If you are angry then hit me Gokenku said.

Rikku went to hit Gokenku on his arms but no matter how hard she hit it didn't seem to matter and didn't look like he took any damage but in reality he did.

I hope she don't hurt him too hard Rangiku said.

Rikku kept kitting Gokenku on his arms until on both of his arms were red and his face showed some pain.

Rikku didn't get why he said to hit him and listened to him.

Finally Gokenku fell down from the pain from Rikku's Hits in his arms.

Kugaa, kugaa lusa uh kad ib. fro tet cyo du red oui, E zicd tuh'd kad ed yd ymm (Gokee, Gokee come on get up. why did say to hit you, I just don't get it at all) Rikku said in Al bhed as she started to cry. Come on Gokee get up, why do you always tell me to hit you when I'm angry at you.

Gokenku still didn't get up.

Just then Gohan appeared in front of Rikku.

Umm who are you? Rikku asked.

Don't worry Gokenku is going to be alright Gohan said.

How do you know mister? Rikku said.

Oh I'm Gohan.

Okay Gohan how do you know my Cousin Gokenku? Rikku asked.

Simple since he is my younger brother and Yuna is my step sister Gohan said.

Wait Yuna is your step sister then you're my Step Cousin Rikku said.

I guess so and all I need to do is give him a Senzu Bean Gohan said.

Senzu Bean? What's that? Rikku said.

Don't worry just trust me Gohan said.

Okay Gohan Rikku said.

Gohan put Senzu Bean in Gokenku mouth and Gokenku swallowed it.

Rikku can you meet me and Rangiku outside the café in town an hour from now Gokenku said.

Why? Rikku asked.

Because I need to tell Yuna that I will be leaving Gokenku said.

Any reason Rikku asked.

I want to see if she can go on her adventure without me Gokenku said.

Besaid Aurochs locker room.

Gokenku walks in Besaid Aurochs locker room.

Sis I need to talk to you Gokenku said.

What do you need to talk about? Yuna asked.

Yuna I'm not going to continue your pilgrimage with you Gokenku said.

Why? Yuna asked.

Since I'm not your guardian I don't why I have to accompany you Gokenku said.

No please come with me on my pilgrimage Yuna said.

I knew that you have trouble with me not going on your pilgrimage with you Gokenku said. And the answer is still no.

The room starts to shake.

Yuna calm down Gokenku said.

Aaah Yuna said.

Yuna please calm down Gokenku said.

Lulu knew that Yuna was pissed off that Gokenku wouldn't continue Yuna's pilgrimage with her.

Lady Yuna please calm down Wakka said.

_First __Yuna eyes turns from black to white then her hair turns from brown to white colored_.

Dam I guess I better fight you in my super Saiyan form Gokenku said.

Gokenku don't hurt Lady Yuna too hard? Wakka asked.

I can't promise Wakka since I'm not sure if I can go easy Gokenku said.

_First Gokenku eyes turns from black to Turquoise then his hair went straight up and turned Golden colored__._

Gokenku Disappeared from everyone sight.

Yuna Disappeared from everyone sight and followed Gokenku.

Blitzball Stadium.

Everyone sees Yuna about to fight Gokenku.

Seymour Don't this is a fight between Lady Yuna and that young man also he has more power that you think Maester Mika said.

Seymour nods.

Yuna calm down Gokenku said.

Yuna went and strikes Gokenku on his arm which pushes him back.

Ka… me… ha… me Yuna said.

Crap, Ka… me… ha… me Gokenku said.

Ha Yuna said as she fired Kamehameha wave.

Ha Gokenku said as he fired Kamehameha wave at Yuna's Kamehameha wave and two attack collided and Gokenku and Yuna's Kamehameha wave struggled against each other.

_Yuna__ began to go to the next level, High Speed 2 her strength and speed increased and Lightning begins to surround her body._

Crap Gokenku said.

_Gokenku began to go to the next level, Super Saiyan 2 his strength and speed increa__sed and Lightning begins to surround his body._

Both Gokenku and Yuna's Kamehameha wave caused an explosion and push back Gokenku and Yuna 3 feet.

Lady Yuna please Calm down Wakka said as he, Lulu and Kimahri entered Blitzball Stadium.

Just Then Goku appeared in front of Maester Mika.

So you can't control the Saiyan blood I gave you when your life was endangered Goku said.

_First Goku eyes turns from black to Turquoise then their went straight up and turned Golden colored then Goku went to go to the next level to Super Saiyan 2 his strength and speed increases and Lightning begins to surround his body and __then began to go to Super Saiyan 3 His hair begins to grown down his back and his eyebrows disappear. Lightning begins to surround his body increases the raw power and speed._

Dad Gokenku said.

Son you can't do this along also you can't see her power is stronger than yours Goku said.

I know Dad but I have to do something Gokenku said.

Goku went to strike Yuna and she went backwards but Yuna then went to attack Goku with a hard right hand but he block Yuna attack.

Yuna stop this Goku said.

Yuna just ignored this.

I guess I have no choice Goku said.

Goku & Gokenku went and attack Yuna with a double dragon fist which made Yuna go out of her High Speed 2 to which Goku caught her.

Besaid Aurochs locker room.

Umm Sir is she going to be alright? Wakka asked.

Yea but I wouldn't bring up about Gokenku leaving her pilgrimage since all he wanted is for her to survive without him Goku said.

And where is he? Lulu asked.

He's with his cousin and his fiancée Goku said.

Mi'ihen Highroad.

Gokenku all you sure you want to leave Yuna? Rikku asked.

Yea so where is our next Destination Gokenku asked.

First we stop at Rin's Travel Agency to rest for the night, then in the morning we head to Mushroom Rock to get an ancient machina from Maester Kinoc, then we head to Moonflow Rikku said.

Okay cuz Gokenku said.

Umm Gokee I never asked you this before Sin attack our ship but are you crazy about her (Rangiku) Rikku asked.

Yea I never felt about anyone like I do with her Gokenku said.

Okay I was just wondering Rikku said.

Gokenku, Rangiku and Rikku heads to Rin's Travel Agency.

On the way a fiend (Iron Giant) stops the before they got to Rin's Travel Agency and attacks them.

Of all the rotten luck Rikku went to punch the fiend but it attack with it's huge sword and pushed Rikku back.

I hope I'm doing this right since I only done it once Rikku said.

Ka… Me… ha Rikku said as she tried to do the Kamehameha wave at the fiend (Iron Giant) but due to it being incomplete it failed.

Aaah I messed up Rikku said.

That's okay Rikku here's how you do it Ka… me… ha… me Gokenku said.

I see where I went wrong I got to it much longer Rikku said.

Ha Gokenku said as he fired Kamehameha wave at the Fiend and made it disappear into nothing.

Rin's Travel Agency.

Ah Rikku you got some friends with you Rin said as Gokenku, Rangiku and Rikku enters his shop.

Man I'm starve Gokenku said.

Neh drec ec so luiceh kugahgi yht rec veyhlaa Nyhkegi (Rin this is my cousin Gokenku and his fiancee Rangiku) Rikku said in al bhed.

So Gokenku I take it your mom is al bhed? Rin asked.

Yea but I didn't really know her well since she died when I was only 2 Gokenku said.

That's sad do you have any Siblings? Rin asked.

Yea with my mom one but with my step mom 2 Gokenku said.

And who may they be? Rin asked.

Goten my younger brother also the youngest, Yuna my younger sister and only sister at that and Gohan my older Brother Gokenku said.

Ah so your Lady Yuna older brother since I knew she had a brother but yours and Yuna's mother never had the two of you together so who took you after your mother died? Rin asked.

My Dad Goku Gokenku said.

So how is Goku since he was Lord Braska Guardian Rin said.

I never knew Gokenku said.

Rin the food is ready for our customers Ropp said.

Let us enjoy the food Rin said.

Rikku, Rin, Gokenku and Rangiku went to the back to eat.

Guys I should let you know Gokenku eats a lot Rangiku said trying to warn them.

Oh don't worry his Father ate here before so I knew to make a lot more than usual Rin said.

A while later.

Rikku grabbed her third plate while Gokenku grabbed his 12th plate, Rin grabbed his third plate.

After everyone ate.

Let's hit the hay for the night Rikku said.

Yea I'm tried Rangiku said.

Same Gokenku said.

The next day.

Rin's Travel Agency.

Rin we're off see you later Gokenku said.

Bye Rikku and Gokenku Rin said.


	4. Chapter 4

For those of you kind enough to click on this story, you have my thanks. I don't kind constructive criticism but I will not tolerate flames and swearing.

_I don't own Bleach, Dragonball Z & Final Fantasy X._

Mi'ihen Highroad.

So Rikku what are we going to Mushroom Rock for? Gokenku asked.

To get something from Maester Kinoc Rikku said.

And what may that be? Gokenku asked.

A secret Rikku said.

Can't you tell me please? Gokenku asked with a puppy face look.

Stop it Gokee please stop with the puppy face you know I can't stand it Rikku said.

I've never seen this side of Gokenku before Rangiku said.

Rikku please tell me? Gokenku asked as he continues with a puppy face look.

No you'll find out when we get there Rikku said.

Veha Neggi E kiacc e ryja du fyed du caa fryd ed ec (Fine Rikku I guess i have to wait to see what it is) Gokenku said in al bhed.

kugaa tuh'd funno oui'mm caa ed cuuh ahuikr (Gokee don't worry you'll see it soon enough) Rikku said in al bhed.

At Mushroom Rock.

Ah Rikku right on time Maester Kinoc said.

Enough chit chat you know why I'm here Rikku said very serious.

Okay you want the Machine Gloves that is said to withstand over a billion damage and it cost you 521,560 Gil Maester Kinoc said.

Here Rikku said as she gave 522,000 Gil.

A pleasure doing business with you Maester Kinoc said.

Wait right there I have to see if there are the real deal Rikku said.

Rikku looked at Machine Gloves and saw that they were legit.

Okay there the real deal Rikku said.

Even thou you're an al bhed when there's a price this high I don't cheat Maester Kinoc said as he left to Operation Mi'ihen.

Here Gokenku Rikku said.

For me? Gokenku asked.

Yea it's my way of thanking you of help getting the ancient machine Rikku said.

Yea but 522,000 Gil that's a lot of money Gokenku said.

True but your worth it Rikku said.

So where are we're going next? Gokenku asked.

The moonflow the north part which means we have to take a Shoopuf thou Rikku said.

How long do we have to get there? Gokenku asked.

My friend said he'll be there for one more day from now Rikku said.

I'll get us there in a flash just you and Rangiku put your hand on my shoulder Gokenku said.

Rangiku put her hand on Gokenku's shoulder but Rikku did not.

Gokee this is crazy Rikku said.

Trust me Gokenku said.

Pid kugaa drec cuiht lnywo zicd bid so ryht uh ouin cruimtan yht drah fryd. (But Gokee this sound crazy just put my hand on your shoulder and then what.)

Please Gokenku said.

Okay Rikku said as she put her hand on Gokenku's shoulder.

Good Gokenku said.

Gokenku put two fingers on his head and used Instant Transmission to get to moonflow the north part of it.

At Moonflow the north part.

Hey Rikku a man said with a long black sword strapped to his back.

Hey Deki Rikku said.

Hey Rikku let's go and the two with you beat it Deki said.

Outside Moonflow.

Now Rikku you better keep you part of the bargain you said to pay off your one million dept Deki said.

But I don't have the money I only have 400,000 left on me Rikku said.

If I took that you'll still be short 600,000 Gil to pay Deki said.

Gokenku heard all of this and approached Deki.

I heard all that you said to my cuz Rikku and how bout I make you a deal if I beat you Rikku dept is cleared Gokenku said.

And if I beat you all 3 of you must be my servants for 5 days Deki said.

Fine Gokenku said.

_Deki power instantly changed to around Goku's super Saiyan __3 form in strength but not the speed_.

_First Gokenku eyes turns from black to Turquoise then his hair went straight up and turned Golden colored__. Then__ Gokenku began to go to the next level, Super Saiyan 2 his strength and speed increases and Lightning begins to surround his body._

You're still too weak Deki said.

Who said I was finished Gokenku said.

Gokenku used his Combat badge to releases his soul so he can fight in his Shinigami form.

Gokenku pulls out his Zanpakuto.  
Disappear doragonshin (Dragon sword) Gokenku said.

Deki went to attack Gokenku but Gokenku use Flash step to dodge it and appear behind him.

I should have the advantage Deki said.

True but your so slow you may have great power but you lack the necessary speed needed Gokenku said.

You are you to tell me Deki said as he went to strike Gokenku but Gokenku easily dodges him and attacked him with doragon onidageki (Dragon demon Strike) and pushes Deki back a bit.

Is that all Deki said.

No Gokenku said.

Gokenku attacks with doragon onidageki (Dragon demon Strike) which causes Deki to go back to normal.

I'm a man of my word Rikku dept is clear but Rikku don't think I'll be doing any business with you in the near future Deki said as he left.

Thanks Gokee Rikku said.

No prob but what did you get from him to have a million Gil dept Gokenku asked.

Well I order a few machina from him that the total went to a million Gil but I just haven't had the money to pay up Rikku said.

Gokenku sigh. The same as always, you get stuff you can't afford and say you'll pay later but the only problem is you never do Gokenku said.

Okay so I'm bad at paying back that doesn't mean you have to be mean Rikku said.

I'm not trying to be mean Rikku Gokenku said.

Rikku don't get mad over Gokenku when he's trying to you the truth but you just can't face the fact Rangiku said.

I know Rikku said.

A few days later.

We got to stop Yuna's pilgrimage Rikku said.

Why? Gokenku said.

Cause if she gets the final summoning she'll die Rikku said.

Oh Gokenku said.

Moonflow the south part.

Sir Auron we're ready Yuna said.

Good Auron said.

Yuna and her guardians got on the Shoopuf.

On the Shoopuf.

Sir Wakka from here we head to Guadosalam right Yuna asked.

Yea Lady Yuna Wakka said.

Just then some al bhed showed up and took Yuna.

Yuna Wakka said as he took after her.

Dam those al bhed Wakka said as he went to get Yuna.

Wakka swam to get Yuna.

Wakka about to Battle the al bhed Machina Extractor.

Wakka threw his blitzball at the Machina and his blitzball dealt lightning damage to it.

Rikku controlling the Machina Extractor tried her best to stop Wakka but despite her efforts, Wakka successful on getting Yuna back.

On the Shoopuf.

Dam those al bhed Wakka said.

Sir Wakka Yuna said as she got up.

Yuna sit down Auron said.

Yes sir Yuna said as she sat down.

Moonflow the north part.

Yuna just knows that her half-brother is here.

Yuna where are you going? Wakka asked.

Yuna ignored Wakka and walked out of the Moonflow.

Outside the Moonflow.

Yuna ran towards where she has a gut feeling where half-brother is.

Lulu walked where Yuna is. Lady Yuna did you not hear Wakka? Lulu asked.

Yea I just have a gut feeling my brother is nearby Yuna said.

You sure? Lulu asked.

Yea Yuna said as she went into her high speed form.

Yuna no Lulu said.

Yuna disappeared from Lulu sight.

Auron and the rest of Yuna's guardian arrived.

Where did Yuna go? Auron asked Lulu.

Yuna went to where her brother is Lulu said.

Brother? She has no brother Auron said.

Yes she does you see her mother had her brother a year before Yuna was born Lulu said.

Away from Lulu.

I'm sorry Lulu but this something I have to do by myself Yuna said.

Yuna continue to walk toward to where Gokenku is.

Where Gokenku is.

Gokee I wish I was successful Rikku said.

Don't worry Rikku said.

Yea Rikku so you weren't successful that doesn't mean you should be sad about it Rangiku said.

I know but still Rikku said.

At that moment Yuna arrived where Gokenku is.

Big brother Yuna said.

Sis how'd you get here Gokenku said.

I had a gut feeling that you were close by when I was in the Moonflow Yuna said.

So the others know you here? Gokenku asked.

Well no Yuna said.

Let me guess you went in your high speed form? Gokenku asked.

Yea Yuna said.

You shouldn't of done that Sis Gokenku said.

Yea I know I just had to follow my gut when I knew you were close by Yuna said.

You should go back to your guardians Gokenku said.

Not without you Yuna said.

But Yuna do you even know why I left you in the first place? Gokenku asked.

No but I don't care Yuna said.

Muug Oihy E's kuehk fedr Neggi yht so veyhlaa Nyhkegi yna mayjehk oui yht oui'mm pa kuehk pylg du ouin kiynteyhc (Look Yuna I'm going with Rikku and my fiancée Rangiku are leaving you and you'll be going back to your guardians) Gokenku said in al bhed.

But big brother I want you to come with me on my pilgrimage and be my guardian Yuna said.

No Yuna Gokenku said.

But Yuna said as she was interrupted by Rikku.

Listen B**** Gokee don't want to come with you so just give it up Yuna Rikku said.

What did you just call me? Yuna asked.

You heard me Rikku said.

You're the b**** Yuna said.

Yuna, Rikku you two are being little babies and if you two are going to continue to act like babies then I should treat you two like babies Gokenku said.

Gokee you don't have to Rikku said.

Brother you don't have to Yuna said.

Rikku you should know that Yuna is your Cousin so why are you being mean by calling her a b**** Gokenku said.

My Cousin I guess I forget that she's my cousin Rikku said.

Oh Yuna said.

Yuna please go back to your guardians Gokenku said.

Only if you come with me Yuna said.

No Gokenku said.

Then I'm not going anywhere Yuna said.

Fine Yuna everyone put your hand on my shoulder Gokenku said.

Back outside Moonflow.

So let me get this straight Yuna just left while you there? Auron asked.

It's not that simple Sir Auron Lulu said.

Then explain it to me Auron said.

At that moment Gokenku appeared in front of Yuna's Guardians with Yuna, Rikku and his fiancée Rangiku fiancée Rangiku' hand on his shoulder.

Lady Yuna where have you been? Auron asked.

I'm sorry Sir Auron I just had to find my brother after all he left us back at Luca Yuna said.

I take it he was in that fight I sensed when I was at Luca Auron said.

What fight? Yuna said as she didn't know that she is the one of the people in the fight that Auron sensed at Luca.

Sir Auron can speak with you alone? Lulu asked.

Fine Auron said.

Lulu and Auron walked away from where Yuna is.

Now what is it you want to talk about? Auron asked.

For starters Yuna doesn't even know about the fight back at Luca Lulu said. And Yuna was part of that fight.

What do you mean? Auron asked.

You see Yuna has hidden powers that she can't control but with that power is enough to give her half-brother trouble Lulu said.

And I take it he helps to calm her down Auron asked.

Alone no as she gave him too much trouble but with his father help they were able to knock out Yuna Lulu said.

And why didn't you tell Yuna this? Auron asked.

Well would you tell her if she gets so mad that she can't even control her powers and Goku said "_I wouldn't bring up about Gokenku leaving her __pilgrimage since all he wanted is for her to survive without him_" Lulu said.

Goku who's that? Auron asked.

Her uncle on her mother side Lulu said.

So he's her mother brother? Auron asked.

Well no he's her brother father Lulu said.

Oh I see then this Goku is her half uncle and half father Auron said.

But she calls him uncle I think it's due to the fact she doesn't want to disrespect her father Lulu said.

Okay let's go back Auron said.

Back with Yuna and co.

So you're Yuna brother correct? Auron asked.

Yea so Gokenku said.

So you got quite a mouth there Auron said. And you're name.

I have one but I'm not telling you Gokenku said as he refused to tell Auron as he didn't know if he can trust him.

Fine then I don't know why you won't tell me but I'm sure you'll tell me when you know you can trust me Auron said.

Let's go to Guadosalam Auron said.

Outside of Guadosalam.

Auron Can I speak with you? Rangiku asked.

Sure Yuna I will meet in Guadosalam later Auron said.

Kay Yuna said as everyone but Auron, Rangiku and Gokenku went in Guadosalam.

So what did you want to talk about miss? Auron asked.

Rangiku Matsumoto and you don't have to hide it from me I can sense the stench of death you're an unsent Rangiku said.

How do you know? Auron said very surprised that Rangiku knew that he is an unsent.

Easy I can easily tell who is still living and who refuse to accept their fate and something has happen in your life has made you refuse to accept your fate Rangiku said.

Don't tell anyone Auron said.


	5. Chapter 5

For those of you kind enough to click on this story, you have my thanks. I don't kind constructive criticism but I will not tolerate flames and swearing.

_I don't own Bleach, Dragonball Z & Final Fantasy X._

At Guadosalam.

Sir Auron what did you and Rangiku talk about? Yuna asked.

None of your concern Lady Yuna Auron said.

Okay Sir Auron Yuna said.

In front of Seymour's place.

Gokee Can I talk to you? Rikku asked.

Sure Gokenku said.

Rikku and Gokenku walk up to the area a store is located.

So what do you want to talk about? Gokenku asked

Gokee do you trust "this Auron guy?" Rikku asked.

No but He's seem to be a famous guardian around here Gokenku said.

I don't trust him either but Yuna seems to trust him Rikku said.

Just then Yuna walked up to Gokenku.

Brother what are you doing here? Yuna asked.

Well Rikku wanted to talk to me Gokenku said.

And what was that Yuna asked.

A secret Gokenku said.

I'll find out eventually brother Yuna said. And Maester Seymour has invited us into his home.

You can go but I'm not there something about him I don't trust I can't put my finger on it Gokenku said.

Ok Yuna said as she left and went inside Seymour's place.

Gokee Maester Seymour seem ok to me Rikku said.

He has the same evil as Kid Buu Gokenku said.

Isn't that the one that destroyed the earth 10 years ago? Rikku asked.

Yea but the thing is with Seymour I need to be close Yuna Gokenku said.

Then why aren't you with her now? Rikku asked.

Because her Guardians are with her right now Gokenku said. And plus if I sense anything vile coming in Seymour's place I'll head in there so fast you couldn't have time to blink Gokenku said.

Rangiku walks up to Gokenku.

Gokenku I heard screaming coming from Seymour's place Rangiku said.

In Seymour's place.

Lady Yuna if you want to or not I will take your life and become the next Sin Seymour said.

Not if we have anything to do with it Wakka said as he and the rest of Yuna guardians went to stop Seymour evil Plan.

Seymour summons the Aeon Anima.

Kimahri went to strike Anima with his spear but anima used pain on Kimahri and with that Kimahri was sent flying towards a wall.

Kimahri Yuna yelled.

Just then Gokenku came through the doors.

You got no right being here this is between me and Yuna but her guardians are butting in Seymour said.

I have no right being here but you have that huge monster to fight for you to defeat you to defeat Yuna's Guardians I'll say I have every right Gokenku said.

Then I guess this is where you die Seymour said.

Outside Seymour's Place.

Rikku can you look after my body? Rangiku asked.

Not sure what you mean but sure Rikku said.

Rangiku put a soul candy in her mouth to release her Shinigami form.

I see now Rikku said.

Rangiku flash step to get where the battle is.

Inside Seymour's Place.

A while later.

Auron, Wakka and Lulu serious hurt just from Seymour's Aeon.

Now it's my turn Gokenku said.

_First Gokenku eyes turns from black to Turquoise then his hair went straight up and turned Golden colored__. __Gokenku began to go to the next level, Super Saiyan 2 his strength and speed increased and Lightning begins to surround his body._

Gokenku knew the difference in power and knew that his power was stronger than Anima.

Bye bye Anima Ka… Me… Ha Gokenku said.

Anima used Blizzard but the attack didn't even faze him.

Me… Ha Gokenku said as he fired the Kamehameha wave at Anima and Anima disappeared.

Gokenku then quickly went to strike Seymour and Seymour got knocked out.

We got to run Gokenku said as Yuna and her co ran out of Guadosalam.

Thunder Plains.

Gokee I hate lightning I hate thunder Rikku said.

I know but we have to run to Macalania Woods Gokenku said.

At Rin's Travel Agency.

We stop here and hope the Guado don't find us here Gokenku said.

We just here to rest Auron said.

Sir Auron How are we going to stop the Guado? Yuna asked.

The Guado don't matter they'll just small fry compare to Seymour Gokenku said.

How can you tell? Wakka asked.

Easy compare to Seymour power they are easy to defeat Gokenku said.

Where are you going Yuna? Lulu asked.

Just to the back Yuna said.

With your brother? Lulu asked.

Not just Gokee me too Rikku said as herself, Yuna and Gokenku went to the back.

In the back.

Gokenku what do you think Seymour would of done to me if not have been for you Yuna said.

I think you would have been able to defend yourself since you have more power than you think Gokenku said.

What do you mean Gokee you're stronger than Yuna Rikku said.

No she has more power than she knows and is stronger than me Gokenku said.

What do you mean brother? Yuna asked.

You got quite a lot of hidden power in you than you know Sis and who knows when you let it all out but when you do you'll see what I mean Gokenku said.

If you say so Yuna said.

Gokee I was wondering about Rangiku I know that you two are engaged but the thing is where is she from? Rikku asked.

That's kind of complicated Gokenku said.

How? Rikku asked.

Gokenku explained the whole thing about Rangiku being from Soul Society and with Pan being kidnapped by the Arrancar and with all of his battles and the final battle with Arturo being defeated by the Spirit Bomb given by the Ki and Reiatsu to power it up.

Wow so she is like an unsent but different Rikku said.

Yea I suppose Gokenku said.

Hey you guys Let go Wakka said from the front.

Yuna, Rikku and Gokenku went to the front.

The front of the store.

We got to go Auron said.

Okay Yuna said.

Macalania woods.

Brother do you know how to get that hidden power to release? Yuna asked.

Don't know but I'll tell you this you used it three times, the first time was nine years ago Dad was going to go but you didn't want him to and your power was between super Saiyan and super Saiyan 2 and dad held you on tight that you passed out, and the second time was four years ago when a group of bandits tried to take you but when one of then hit you in the head your power was a little past super Saiyan 2 and you knock out all of the bandits and you were going to do something I won't say to them and dad and Vegeta stepped in to stop you and dad held you on tight that you passed out, and then 3 years ago when you were staying at dad's for the year and you were attacked by Nappa Who was given incredible power by Pepper Chaos exchange for kidnap you he could resurrect Sin earlier than you think but when Nappa attacked you your power was halfway between super Saiyan 2 and super Saiyan 3 and you easily defeated Nappa who had a power level a little over Super Saiyan 2 and after you defeated him and due to the huge power you had you couldn't control it you just passed out, and with all 3 times you didn't remember it Gokenku said as he did want to bring up what happened at Luca.

Now all I have to do is figure out how use the power within me that is hidden Yuna said.

Easier said but I don't even know how Gokenku said.

Just then a Senkaimon opened and out came Kenpachi Zaraki.

Kenpachi Zaraki Gokenku said.

Girl Come with me Zaraki said to Yuna.

Me? Yuna asked.

Yes Zaraki said.

Lady Yuna I don't trust him Wakka said as he could see Zaraki due to Zaraki his Gigai.

Sir Wakka I'm going Yuna said.

Yuna and Zaraki walked to the Spring.

Who do you think you are Wakka said as he just about to attack Zaraki.

Wakka you could even beat Seymour what chance do you have against Him Gokenku said.

I still got to try Wakka said.

Well I guess this is where you will die Gokenku said.

Wakka stopped in his tracks.

Gokenku why are you letting him take Yuna? Wakka asked.

I'm not and I know he's not taking her away Gokenku said.

And how exactly do you know this? Wakka asked.

There are two people who trained me one was my Dad and the other was Gokenku said.

Let me guess Gokee it was Him right? Rikku asked.

Yea Gokenku said.

Okay I still don't trust him Wakka said.

Wakka listen to Gokenku he knows what he's talking about Auron said.

At the Spring.

I know you want to know how to use your hidden power am I right Zaraki said.

Yea but how do you know that? Yuna asked.

I have my ways and your name please? Zaraki asked.

Yuna.

Yuna in 2 months I will come back and Yuna I would like to see a change by the next time Zaraki said.

Zaraki open a Senkaimon and went into it.

Yuna went back to the others.

Back with Gokenku.

Yuna so what did Zaraki talk to you about? Gokenku asked.

He said come back in 2 months he said he'll like to see a change Yuna said.

A change huh what could Zaraki mean by that Gokenku said.

At that moment Seymour appeared with his Guado Guardians.

Of all the dumb luck Wakka said.

You will give me Lady Yuna Seymour said.

No Wakka said.

Then I guess all of you is going to die Seymour said.

Gokenku grabbed Yuna hand and ran with Rikku and Rangiku while Yuna's Guardians hold Seymour off.

Lulu attack one of Guado Guardian with Ultima and knocked out the Guado Guardian.

Unlike before where we failed to stop but this time we'll be the one to stop you Wakka said.

The code of the guardian Protect your summoner even if you die Seymour said.

Seymour we`ll won`t let you get Yuna Wakka said.

Seymour attack with a barrage of Thundara, Fira, Blizzara and Watera spells at Lulu, Kimahri, Wakka and Auron.

Auron block all of Seymour attacks with his katana, Kimahri dodge each of Seymour attacks, Lulu fired her own to counter Seymour attack and Wakka was unable to dodge all of them and left Wakka serious hurt.

Auron Slashes Seymour in the neck and Seymour went down.

Kimahri held Wakka as they ran to meet up with Yuna.

At Macalania.

Let`s go to that Inn Auron said.

At Rin's Travel Agency.

Rin we need help Auron said.

Rin came out from the back.

What`s wrong? Rin asked.

Wakka is in terrible condition Auron said.

I will do the best I can do Rin said.

Rin took Wakka to the back.

The next Day.

Rin so how's Wakka? Lulu asked.

I wish I had good news Rin said.

What do you mean? Lulu asked.

Lulu, Auron and Kimahri I'm afraid Wakka didn't make it (if anyone don't like that I killed Wakka then don't read my Story) Rin said.

I guess we better tell Yuna that Wakka has passed away Lulu said very sad.

We better go to Macalania Temple Since Yuna is probably there Lulu said.

At Macalania Temple.

When Auron, Lulu and Kimahri went in the Temple they saw Yuna, Gokenku, Rangiku and Rikku sitting down.

Sir Auron where's Wakka? Yuna asked.

He died protecting you Yuna Auron said.

For Seymour to make Yuna feel this way is so cruel Gokenku said.

Sir Auron I would like my brother to be my Guardian? Yuna asked.

Yuna wait till you get your next Aeon Auron said.

Gokenku sensed Seymour close by.

Guys Seymour he's close by Gokenku said.

_First Gokenku eyes turns from black to Turquoise then his hair went straight up and turned Golden colored__. __Gokenku began to go to the next level, Super Saiyan 2 his strength and speed increased and Lightning begins to surround his body._

Seymour walked in the temple.

You're missing a person Seymour said.

Cause of you he died Lulu said as she fired a Ultima spell at him.

Seymour used a Shell to reduce spells damages and Ultima only did a quarter damage Seymour due to Shell and then Seymour used Protect to reduce the damage of physical.

So he's died protecting his summoner Seymour said.

_First __Yuna eyes turns from green & blue to white then her hair turns from brown to white colored_.

Yuna let your guardians fight off Seymour Lulu said.

No Yuna said.

Sis you think we can still do the fusion Gokenku said.

No Gokenku Yuna and I will do the fusion Rangiku said as she put in a soul candy to release her Shinigami form. Bankai.

_Rangiku has a mountain lion head on her left shoulder and her blade is from the wind itself as it can detach from the Hilt and reattach on to the Hilt._

Araiyama Haineko Rangiku said (Learned the fusion technique sometime after defeating Arturo but before Gokenku propose to her).

Yuna and Rangiku beside each other perform the fusion dance. Yuna quickly outstretched her arms to the left, while Rangiku did the same except she moved her arms to the right. Moving as exact mirror images of one another, they placed their heals together so that their knees were pointed outwards and they called out "Fu". They then moved only three steps over to each other making sure that their arms were now outstretched and pointing towards each other. Once this was done, they once again outstretched their arms to the opposite side as they called out "Sion". Yuna then raised her left knee and made a quarter turn while Rangiku did the same except he raised her right knee. They each then slid their legs out and pointed their fingers towards each other in a parallel direction. Just as their fingers had touched together, they screamed out "Ha". Then, without warning, an intense white light filled the entire area. The two warriors were visible as shadows which were combining with one another. When the intense light died down, there was only one man visible. An incredibly large golden aura flared around him and as odd as it was, she looked like an exact fusion of Yuna & Rangiku.

Well it looks like she is standing in my way from taking Yuna Seymour said.

What is she? Lulu said.

What does Yuna and Rangiku make the fusion warrior said.

A dead woman Seymour said.

Nope try Yugiku.


	6. Chapter 6

For those of you kind enough to click on this story, you have my thanks. I don't kind constructive criticism but I will not tolerate flames and swearing.

_I don't own Bleach, Dragonball Z & Final Fantasy X._

Whatever your name is Seymour said as he tried attacking with his Thundara, Fira, Blizzara and Watera spells but Yugiku saw each one and dodge each one.

Is that all? Yugiku said very bored.

Seymour attacked with a barrage of Thundaga, Firaga, Blizzaga and Waterga at Yugiku but she still dodges each one.

Seymour tried to use Bio on Yugiku but she dodged it.

Your boring Yugiku said as she lifted her hand in the air.

I'll show you boring Seymour said as he fired multiple Thundaga, Firaga, Blizzaga, Waterga and Bio at Yugiku but she dodges all but one Blizzaga that was target at her left leg.

Huh I can't move my leg Yugiku said.

Now you can't dodge my attacks Seymour said as he fired multiple Blizzaga at Yugiku and the Blizzaga froze both legs.

I was going easy on you Holy Ka… Me… Ha… Me Yugiku said.

A Kamehameha wave combine with holy Gokenku said.

Ha Yugiku said as she fired the Holy Kamehameha wave at Seymour and Seymour used multi Shell on himself to reduce the damage and the Holy Kamehameha wave his Seymour which cause smoke to appear.

We can't see anything after that attack was fired Rikku said.

As the smoke cleared Seymour didn't have a scratch on him.

What the hell why doesn't he have a scratch on him Rikku said.

Cesbma Neggi ra icat syho Cramm uh rescamv pavuna Oikegi'c yddylg lysa uh luhdyld (Simple Rikku he used many Shell on himself before Yugiku's attack came on contact) Gokenku said in al bhed.

Okay Gokee Rikku said.

How could you not have a scratch on you? Yugiku said.

Your attack is magical so Shell spell is perfect to reduce the damage Seymour said.

10 minutes has passed since the fusion was done and 20 minutes till the fusion expires Gokenku said.

So there is a 30 minutes for the fusion technique right? Rikku asked.

Yea but after it expires there is a hour wait till it can be used again Gokenku said.

Yugiku Powered up and ice on her legs broke and freeing herself.

So it takes more Seymour said as he fire a barrage of Blizzaga and Waterga on Yugiku but she dodge all but 2 a Blizzaga and a Waterga, the Waterga hit Yugiku on her legs and then Blizzaga hit her legs too making a bigger ice on Yugiku legs.

Now what you're going to do Seymour said.

Ka… me… ha… me…ha Yugiku said as she fired Kamehameha wave at Seymour and damage him greatly.

You think you won huh think again, since your legs are out I can finish you Seymour said as he fired a full power Blizzaga at Yugiku but Seymour hit a afterimage and Yugiku was behind him.

What where is she? Seymour asked.

Ka… me… ha… me…ha Yugiku said as she fired Kamehameha wave at Seymour and he heard Yugiku voice behind him and knew he's finish as the Kamehameha wave at him and finishing him as he fell down.

Now let's go in Auron said as Yugiku fusion time expired and Yugiku separated into Yuna and Rangiku.

Rangiku went into her Gigai.

Yuna and her guardians went into the cloister of trials while Rikku, Rangiku and Gokenku wait for them.

While waiting for Yuna and her guardians.

Didn't Yuna ask you to be her Guardian? Rikku asked.

Yea but that Auron guy said to wait till she got her next Aeon Gokenku said.

Do you trust him? Rikku asked.

Not yet but I've gained a small amount of respect for him Gokenku said.

Same Rikku said.

Umm Gokenku can we talk in private Rangiku said.

Sure Gokenku said.

In one of the room in the back.

So what did you want to talk about Rangiku? Gokenku said.

Well we haven't had any time alone I was wondering when we going to some alone time? Rangiku asked.

I'm sorry Rangiku when we get some time I promise to give you some time Gokenku said.

Thanks Rangiku said as she went up to him and kissed him.

No problem Gokenku said.

Back with Rikku.

Rikku how bout you and I have quick match? Gokenku asked.

Sure but give me a minute since I still have some problem using my ki Rikku said.

What don't you use it to defend yourself? Gokenku asked.

Well no I use item I steal from fiends Rikku said.

Let's go outside then Gokenku said.

Kay Rikku said.

Outside of Macalania Temple.

Okay Rikku show me if you remember how to access your ki first Gokenku said.

Okay Rikku said.

Rikku tried to access her ki but at first she failed and the second time she got a little small ki ball before it disappeared.

Okay I see you need help Gokenku said.

Aren't I doing good? Rikku asked.

Yes but you need some help (not sure if I can say it right) Gokenku said. First you put both of your hands together and focus to get your ki out.

Okay then Rikku said.

Rikku put both of her hands and tried to focus to get her ki out but all she got a medium size ki ball.

Okay that's good enough Rikku you've got the basic now and with that you can use energy base attacks if you can Gokenku said.

_-Flash back-_

_7 years ago__._

_At __Bikanel._

_Hey __Rikee wait up young Gokenku said._

_Okay Gokee young Rikku said._

_Young Gokenku ran up to young Rikku._

_What do you want Gokee? Young Rikku asked._

_Well __your dad allowed for you to spend the week at my place young Gokenku said._

_Really dad said something about thinking what uncle Goku said and I guess he said yes Young Rikku said. So is uncle here?_

_Yea he said he'll __come in 30 minutes to get you Rikee Young Gokenku said._

_30 minutes later._

_Rikku you ready Goku asked._

_Yep all packed Young Rikku said._

_Goku threw a DynoCap on the ground__ and out came a Plane._

_Cool young Rikku said as she went inside._

_Goku and Gokenku went inside the plane._

_Rikku if you're tired you can go take a nap Goku said._

_Okay young Rikku said as she went on the chair to go to sleep._

_After the plane ride._

_Rikku we're here Goku said but there was no answer._

_Umm dad Rikee is sleeping__ young Gokenku said._

_I guess she's tired Goku said as he picked up Rikku in his arms. Let's go in the house._

_Okay dad young Gokenku said._

_At__ Goku's place._

_Chi-Chi I'm home Goku said while holding on Rikku._

_And who is she? Chi-Chi asked._

_You remember Yuna right? Goku asked._

_Yea Chi-Chi said._

_Well this her cousin Rikku Goku said. _

_She's just eight years old and is she al bhed like Yuna and Gokenku Chi-Chi asked._

_She's full al bhed while Yuna and Gokenku are only half Goku said as he put Rikku on the sofa._

_So dinner ready yet? Goku asked._

_Not yet it will be ready in 1 hour Chi-Chi said._

_1 hour later._

_Umm dad should I wake up Rikee? young Gokenku asked._

_No let her sleep Goku said._

_Kay dad __young Gokenku said._

_Young Gokenku, Chi-Chi and Goku sat at the table._

_Mom this looks good as usual young Gokenku said._

_Thanks dig in Chi-Chi said._

_After the meal._

_Rikku Rikku come on wake up Goku said._

_Rikku didn't even budge._

_Rikee wake up young Gokenku said._

_Rikku still didn't budge._

_You need help dad? Gohan asked._

_Yea Gohan she just won't wake up Goku said._

_Rikku __get up I've got some fried rice Gohan said._

_When Rikku heard that there is fried rice she woke up and jumped off the sofa._

_Fried rice where young? Rikku asked._

_I knew that would work Gohan said._

_Rikku you hungry? Goku asked._

_Yea Uncle Goku Rikku said._

_Here's a plate of fried rice, fried Tofu and sweet and sour park Goku said._

_Rikku quickly ate the food._

_Now Rikku we got to go but first here Goku said as he gave Rikku a DynoCap._

_What's this? Young Rikku asked._

_It's a Capsule House I told Chi-Chi that you and Gokenku will be going into the woods for five days and Chi-Chi has made a meal for both of you but for a day plus some food for you to make Goku said._

_But Uncle Goku didn't you said I'll will be spending the week here?__ Young Rikku asked._

_True I didn't tell your dad but I wanted you spend 5 days with your cousin Goku said._

_Goku walked with his son Gokenku and his niece Rikku __to the area where he selected._

_It's miles from any town uncle Goku young Rikku said._

_I know Piccolo said he had Gohan stay here and survive for 6 month but what I'm doing is to see if you can survive for 5 days Goku said._

_How can we when we only have a meal each? Rikku asked._

_I know but I'm doing this to see if can last 5 days out there Goku said as he used Instant Transmission to get back to his place._

_Gokee it's like a desert here there nothing but dinosaur young Rikku said. _

_I know but let's make the best of this young Gokenku said._

_4 days later._

_Hey Rikku I've got Fish for us Gokenku asked._

_Thanks with the rice I made, it will go good with it young Rikku said._

_Young Gokenku helped young Rikku to make salty fish fried rice._

_Let's dig in young Rikku said._

_After Young Gokenku and young Rikku ate._

_Outside the __Capsule House._

_As Rikku stepped outside a man with a gun went in front of Young Rikku._

_Give me this __Capsule House a man ordered._

_No Young Rikku said._

_You want to die a man said._

_I said no mean man young Rikku said._

_The man used the gun to hit Rikku on the head._

_Why won't you go down I hit you on the head a man said._

_F*** off young Rikku said._

_The man hit Rikku 3 times on the head and Rikku fell down._

_Finally b**** a man said._

_At that moment young Gokenku came out of the Capsule House._

_A thief huh young Gokenku said._

_Give me this Capsule House a man ordered._

_And why should I young Gokenku said._

_Unless you want to end up like her a man said._

_Young Gokenku used his speed to get Rikku's mother locket. _

_Take it young Gokenku said as he pressed the button to make the __Capsule House to go back to a Capsule._

_Good choice a man said as he took the DynoCap and ran._

_Young Gokenku went to young Rikku head and saw blood on her head._

_I better go to dad young Gokenku said._

_Young Gokenku used __Instant Transmission to get to his place._

_Outside Goku's place._

_Hey dad I need you it's an emergency young Gokenku said._

_Goku stepped outside._

_What is it? Goku asked._

_This young Gokenku said as he pointed to the blood on young Rikku head._

_I better go get a senzu bean goku said._

_There's no time dad she need some Saiyan blood young (my version Saiyan blood has incredible healing powers and give them Saiyan blood goes in their veins) Gokenku said._

_But that time with Yuna was an __emergency Goku said._

_And this ain't dad young Gokenku said._

_Goku inserted a needle into his arm to get some of his blood and injected it into Rikku._

_Give it a minute Goku said._

_Kay dad Young Gokenku said._

_A few minutes later._

_Goku checked Rikku head and the blood was gone. _

_Now all she need is rest Goku said._

_The next day._

_Rikku woke up and saw that she's in her uncle Goku house._

_What am I doing here? Young Rikku said._

_Gokenku came into the living room._

_Gokee what are we doing here? And what happen to that man that was trying to get that Capsule? Young Rikku asked._

_That man I gave him the capsule since it's not worth it to die and why we're here you see you were bleeding on the head after that man hit you on the head, so I came here to get help from dad young Gokenku said._

_Okay Gokee Young Rikku said as she felt her head and there was a scar there._

_-End flash back-_

Outside of Macalania Temple.

So before we get started Rikku do you still have that scar on your head? Gokenku asked.

Yea and you never told me how did uncle Goku heal the blood? Rikku asked.

Okay you and Yuna lives were endanger at different times so dad injected some of his blood which Saiyan blood has incredible healing powers and by giving you and Yuna his blood it goes into you and Yuna's veins and that's how Yuna gains her high speed I think Gokenku said.

So will mine be different? Rikku asked.

Can't say even thou you both got it from the same person it could be different Gokenku said.

Oh Rikku said.

Gokenku went in to punch Rikku but Rikku sidestep him and give him an elbow to the head.

Smart you knew where I was going to hit Gokenku said.

Not really I just guess where you were going to strike Rikku said.

Pretty good guess Gokenku said.

Just then Rangiku, Yuna and her Guardians came running out of Macalania Temple.

We got to go brother Yuna said as the Guado chased them.

Macalania.

Man those Guado don't give up Gokenku said.

Just then a fiend (Wendigo) jumped down from a cliff above.

His power is just above my super Saiyan Gokenku said.

Rikku began to walk towards the fiend.

Rikku you sure you can handle it? Gokenku said.

Rikku nods.

Auron if Rikku starts to lose can help her out? Gokenku asked.

Sure Auron said.

Rikku begins to power up. Rikku fired a ki blast at the fiend and the fiend took the attack and then went to punch Rikku but Rikku dodges it by jumping backwards.

She's going to lose Lulu said.

Have faith in her Gokenku said.

Rikku then went to attack the fiend with a few rapid punches to push it back and then the fiend punch Rikku in the face to push Rikku 3 feet backwards.

She needs help Lulu said.

Not yet Gokenku said.

Rikku saw the blood on her face and wiped it off with her hand. Rikku remember the attack that she saw her cousin Gokenku used against the fiend on Mi'ihen Highroad and she remember that her uncle Goku taught her the Kamehameha wave 4 years ago.

Ka… Me… Ha… Me Rikku said.

She knows the Kamehameha wave? Gokenku said.

I think uncle Goku taught her too Yuna said.

What do you me taught her too? Gokenku asked.

3 years ago uncle Goku taught me the Kamehameha wave Yuna said.

Oh Gokenku said.

Ha Rikku said as she fire the Kamehameha wave at the fiend (Wendigo) and it took ¾ damage and it crashed into a ice wall.

Please be down Rikku said.

The fiend (Wendigo) got up walked towards Rikku.

You got to be kidding me that didn't finish it Rikku said. I don't know if I have another one in me.

She's tired that attack took a lot out of her Lulu said.

Auron went to help Rikku.

What are you doing here? Rikku asked.

You need help Auron said.

No Rikku said.

You're too tired to fight Auron said.

But I can fight Rikku said.

Rikku knew that Auron was right.

Auron went to attack fiend (Wendigo) and defeated it and the fiend body disappeared and left a girl with short black hair around the age of 24 years and wore a light blue pants with a pink flames on the pants legs and she has a red shirt and on top of the shirt she has a armor on it.

Yuna walked up to the girl.

Excuse me but who are you? Yuna asked.

Fasha.

Fasha do you know why you'll are here? Yuna asked.

No all I remember is my name Fasha said.

I see Yuna said.

Elsewhere.

So this is other world Seymour said.

Seymour walks around to find how to get to hell.

Hey you have no halo a man said.

Be gone Blizzard Seymour said as he froze the man.

Seymour continues to walk until he could figure out how to get to hell.

So you are the one who froze that guy back there a green man said.

And who might you be? Seymour asked not that it mattered.

Pikkon.

Okay Pikkon this where I take my leave Seymour said as he use a Waterga spell first to soak Pikkon in water then he use Blizzaga to freeze Pikkon and with Pikkon soaked first the ice was bigger than normal. You should be lucky I didn't kill you.

Seymour finally found the gate to where hell is located.

Hell.

As Seymour entered hell 5 dead people approach him.

How did you enter here when there is no way out of here? A purple man said.

You may be dead here but if you come to Spira no one will know you are dead since there you will be an unsent Seymour said.

Unsent what's that? A purple man said.

I'll explain it to you later but your names? Seymour asked.

I'm Frieza this is Cooler, the Saiyan monkey Broly, Cell and Bojack.

Okay Frieza bring all of your forces Seymour said.

Okay but how are we going to get out of here? Frieza asked.

Don't worry about that I'll just use a teleport spell to get all of us out Seymour said.

Back with Yuna and co.

So Fasha where are you going to go now? Yuna asked.

Don't know Fasha said.

Just then the ground where they are standing crack from when Fasha was still a fiend.

Underneath Macalania.

We're underwater Lulu said.

Yea Gokenku said.

I thought so cause there's Macalania Temple Lulu said.

Hey brother after this is all over you, me, Rikku and Rangiku go to west city? Yuna asked.

Sure Gokenku said.

Just the Sin appeared.

Sin Gokenku said.

Sin attacked the group and they are teleported to an unknown place.


	7. Chapter 7

For those of you kind enough to click on this story, you have my thanks. I don't kind constructive criticism but I will not tolerate flames and swearing.

_I don't own Bleach, Dragonball Z & Final Fantasy X._

At ?.

Where am I? Gokenku said.

Gokenku walked a bit and then a fiend (Zu) went to attack but Gokenku jump backwards.

A Fiend huh Gokenku said.

Gokenku strike the fiend and push it back.

It's tougher than it looks Gokenku said.

Thunder ? said.

Gokenku saw that Lulu used that Thunder spell.

Lulu Gokenku said.

Now is not the time to talk Lulu said.

Gokenku strike the fiend (Zu) and a Masenko to serious damage the fiend.

A man came and slashes the fiend from the head down to defeat it.

Auron Gokenku said. Do you know where Yuna is?

No but we'll find her Auron said.

Auron, Lulu and Gokenku begin to search for Yuna and everyone else.

Elsewhere.

So this where that Seymour guy said to destroy to get "this Yuna girl" a pink man said.

Yes Dodoria what I'm wondering what so special about her? A blue man said.

Zarbon if Vegeta shows up I want revenge for killing me Dodoria said.

Same Zarbon said.

Zarbon and Dodoria enter Home.

Oui pudr kad uid uv rana (You both get out of here) a al bhed man said.

Whatever you say we're not leaving Zarbon said as he fired a Ki blast and it hit a al bhed and injured him.

Dodoria charged up his Maximum Buster to and fired it at the front gate.

Zarbon and Dodoria continue their attack until they came to the Summoner's Sanctum.

At Summoner's Sanctum.

Base on the description that that Seymour guy told us she is the one Zarbon said.

Seymour if you're here to take me think again a woman said.

And who are you Dodoria said.

Yuna.

So your Yuna Zarbon said.

If you're going to take me then you're going to have to take me by force Yuna said.

That's our thoughts exactly Zarbon said. What's her power level Dodoria?

1 Dodoria said.

Yuna begin to walk towards Dodoria and Zarbon.

Let's finish her Zarbon said as he fired a ki blast at Yuna but Yuna dashed to the left to dodge it.

1 you say her skill is a lot higher than 1 I'll say 30,000 Zarbon said.

Yuna smiled as she powered up to 43,000.

With both of our power combine we can take her Zarbon said.

_Zarbon transform to his monster form, Zarbon arms __and Legs size grows larger and his face changed from a handsome face to and ugly face. _

With our combine power level we can defeat her Dodoria said.

She's too cocky Zarbon said.

Zarbon attack Yuna with an Elegant Blaster while Dodoria attack Yuna with a Super Mouth Blast and both attacked at the same time and Dodoria's Super Mouth Blast power level went up to 31,000 while Zarbon Elegant Blaster power level went up to 42,000 and with both attack total power higher than Yuna's 43,000 they thought they had it and both attacks hit Yuna and smoke appeared.

She's done Dodoria said.

That was too easy Zarbon said.

I know how strong you both can go up now it will be easy and I don't even need to use my high speed form Yuna said as she powered up from 43,000 to 100,000.

As the smoke cleared there's not a scratch on Yuna.

How's that possible Dodoria said.

Easy after training all those years with my uncle you two are easy Yuna said.

I guess we should use the power that Seymour gave us Dodoria said.

Dodoria power level increase to 100,022,000 while Zarbon power level increases to 100,130,000.

Now you have no chance Dodoria said.

I guess I have no choice then Yuna said.

_First __Yuna eyes turns from black to white then her hair turns from brown to white colored_.

Her power level just increased around 90,000,000 Dodoria said.

No 110,000,000 Zarbon said.

Ka… Me… Ha… Me Yuna said.

Zarbon attack Yuna with an Elegant Blaster while Dodoria attack Yuna with a Super Mouth Blast and both attacked at the same time and Dodoria's Super Mouth Blast power level went up to 111,000,000 while Zarbon Elegant Blaster power level went up to 120,000,000 and with both attack total power higher than Yuna's 110,000,000 they thought they had it.

Ha Yuna said as her Kamehameha wave collided with both Zarbon's Elegant Blaster and Dodoria's Super Mouth Blast but with their total power levels of their two attacks at 231,000,000 the two attacks came at her and hit her and knocked her out.

I can't believe that we had to use the power Seymour gave us Zarbon said as he returned to normal.

Dodoria picked up Yuna and he and Zarbon went to Bevelle.

Back with Gokenku.

Gokenku, Auron and walks until they see Kimahri.

Lady Yuna gone Kimahri said.

It's not your fault Gokenku said.

All of them eventually got where Rikku and Rangiku are at.

I know where we're at Rikku said.

So you know where sis is Rikku? Gokenku asked.

Yea she's at Summoner's Sanctum and we're on Bikanel Island Rikku said.

Rikku led them to Home.

Oh no Rikku said.

At Home.

So many Fiends Gokenku said.

We got to save Home if possible Rikku said.

Just then Gohan appeared behind Rikku.

Gohan don't try and sneak up from behind me Rikku said.

Gokenku Dende said for some reason many of our enemies that we faced in the past have disappeared from hell Gohan said.

I think Seymour is behind this Gokenku said.

Gohan sense that Zarbon and Dodoria were here.

Not them even thou it will be easy to beat Gohan said.

Who? Gokenku said.

Two evil people that will kill everyone to get their way Gohan said.

They must be from your past Gokenku said.

Yea Gohan said.

At Summoner's Sanctum.

Ah Miss Yuna's guardian are here a red man said.

We're here to kill you a blue man said.

Burter, Jeice we have job to do since Lord Seymour said to kill them a orange man said.

Recoome we know Burter said.

Who are you three? Gokenku asked.

Oh it's them Gohan said.

I you know them Gokenku said.

How do you know us? Jeice asked.

I met you three clowns on Namek Gohan said.

You can't be that little runt Recoome said.

I see you remember me Gohan said.

You face us 3 against 1 Burter said.

Fine guys you leave them to me while you go ahead Gohan said.

Gokenku and co left.

You think you can take me I'm a lot stronger than when I was on Namek Gohan said.

You'll see Burter said.

Recoome went to hold Gohan and Burter and Jeice attack Gohan with their Continuous Crasher Cannon and much ki blast went to hit Gohan and he took the attack.

He's done Jeice said.

Gohan chuckled.

What's so funny? Burter said.

I'll give you 5 minutes to beat me and if you don't I'll end it quickly Gohan said.

I guess we should use the power that Seymour gave us Burter said.

Burter power level increase to 100,062,000 Jeice power level increases to 100,163,000 and Recoome power level increases to 100,165,000.

Big deal Gohan said.

Recoome kept holding on Gohan while Burter and Jeice attack Gohan with their Continuous Crasher Cannon and much ki blast went to hit Gohan and he took the attack again.

5 minutes later.

Time up Gohan said.

_Gohan began to power up to his mystic form his strength and speed increases and Lightning begins to surround his body._

Gohan power level skyrocket to the billions.

Gohan first punch Recoome in the Gut and Recoome fell down and then he disappear from Burter and Jeice sight.

Recoome easily taken out and he disappeared where we can't see him Burter said.

I don't even know where he'll come to hit either one of us Jeice said.

Gohan reappear behind Burter and fire a Ki blast on Burter back and with that Burter was flew several feet forward.

Ka… Me… Ha… Me… Ha Gohan said as he fires the Kamehameha wave at Jeice and finished him.

Gohan heard an airship take off.

With Gokenku and co.

5 minute ago.

Gokenku is it alright to leave your brother? Rikku asked.

Yea Gokenku said as they got on an air ship.

5 minutes later.

We got get out of here Cid said.

Brother starts up the airship.

Brother and Cid starts to sings the Him of the faith.

The air ship takes off and Cid tells Brother to fire the missiles to destroy Home.

10 minutes later.

In The Airship.

So what's our next move? Cid asked.

We go to Bevelle Gokenku said.

Why there Lulu asked.

Even though Yuna far I can sense her Ki at Bevelle Gokenku said.

Just then Gohan appeared in front of Cid.

Who are you? Cid asked.

Pops that's Gohan you know uncle Goku oldest son Rikku said.

So how many kids does Goku have? Cid asked.

2 with my mom Chi-Chi and one with an al bhed woman Gohan said.

So what's Goku doing now? Cid asked.

Well right he said he'll come here in a day Gohan said.

Well how is he going to find us? Cid asked.

Don't worry about that Gohan said.

Elsewhere.

Lord Seymour we got Yuna like you asked Zarbon said.

Good Seymour said.

But she gave us a bit of trouble Dodoria said.

Seymour you have Cell located at the Calm Lands but Why? Zarbon asked.

Simple if Yuna's Guardians rescue her i want Cell be put there in case Seymour said.

Okay Lord Seymour but what happens if Cell fails? Zarbon asked.

Don't worry I have a number of back up if Cell should fail Seymour said.

Back with Gokenku.

So how long till we get to Bevelle? Gokenku asked.

An hour and a half Cid said.

Gokenku can go on to the deck? Rangiku asked.

Sure Gokenku said as he and Rangiku went on to the deck.

On the Deck.

Gokenku how are we going to get Yuna back when the a****** won't give her up without a fight Rangiku said.

Rangiku I'm surprised you don't usually that kind of language Gokenku said.

I know but he just pisses me off Rangiku said.

And I don't know how we're going to get sis back but we're going to do it somehow Gokenku said.

Back with Gohan.

A 1 hour and 15 minutes later.

We are just 15 minutes to arrive to Bevelle Cid said.

No way it just can't be? Gohan said.

What it can't be Gohan? Rikku asked.

Some more enemies from my past Gohan said.

Who may they be? Rikku asked.

Cell, Frieza, Broly and Cooler just to name a few Gohan said.

Just Turles attacked the Airship by shooting a Ki blast.

We're under attack Cid said.

Gokenku and Co went to the Deck.

On the Deck.

You all may be guardians but this is where you die Turles said.

Wrong Gokenku said.

And how do you can defeat me? Turles asked.

Easy your power is too weak to face me Gokenku said.

Turles power increase to the millions.

Just like those Ginyu Force clowns this Seymour guy also gave him more power too Gohan said.

Gokenku leave him to me Rangiku said.

But Gokenku said but Rangiku put her finger on Gokenku's mouth.

Gokenku I love you but leave him to me as she put a soul candy in her mouth to release her Shinigami form. Watch my body.

But Rangiku are you sure you can handle him? Gokenku asked.

Yes Rangiku said.

So you think you can defeat me huh Turles said.

Once defeat you then you'll see the power I have Rangiku said.

Growl Haineko Rangiku said.

Rangiku blade turns to ashes.

I still don't think you can face me Turles said as he fired a barrage of ki blast a Rangiku but Rangiku flash stepped to dodge it and she used flash step again to get behind Turles.

Rangiku is getting killed Rikku said.

Nope Gokenku said.

Hado 33 Sokatsui Rangiku said as she fire the Kido spell hit Turles on the back.

Is that all you can do? Turles said very cocky.

So you still can take more Rangiku said.

Turles fires a full powered Energy Wave at Rangiku and she knew that she step the game up.

Ka… me… ha… me Rangiku said.

So using the attack Kakarot used against me Turles said as he fired a Full powered barrage Ki blast and everyone hit Rangiku started to get mad.

Rangiku don't get mad over him he's not worth it Gokenku said.

Rangiku closed her eyes and tried to relax.

You can't beat me for trash like you Turles said.

With that said Rangiku knew she couldn't hold back.

BANKAI Rangiku yelled.

Rangiku has a mountain loin head on her left shoulder and her blade is from the wind itself as it can detach from the Hilt and reattach on to the Hilt.

She should learn to control her temper Gokenku said.

Rangiku detach her Araiyama Haineko from her sword.

Turles fires a Full powered barrage Ki blast at Rangiku but Rangiku blocked all the Ki blast with her Araiyama Haineko.

Is that all? Rangiku said very bored.

Turles charge up a Ki ball about the size of a Super Nova and he fired it at Rangiku and Rangiku struggled against the attack.

She needs help Rikku said.

Wait Rikee Gokenku said.

Rikee? Lulu said.

Gokee you know I hate it when you call me that Rikku said.

I know Gokenku said.

I win Turles said while continuing his attack on Rangiku.

Bakudō 61 Rikujōkōrō Rangiku said as six rodes appear on Turles mid section.

What the hell I can't move Turles said.

Ka… Me… Ha… Me… Rangiku said.

Turles attack was kept at bay since Rangiku Araiyama Haineko kept it from going.

She's going to use her Bankai and combine it with the Kamehameha wave Gohan said.

Rangiku made her Araiyama Haineko go into her Kamehameha wave and Turles attack went towards her.

Ha Rangiku said as her Kamehameha wave combined with her Araiyama Haineko defeated Turles attack and then defeat him in the process.

You may have defeated me but what lord Seymour has planned to all of you, you won't last Turles said as he fell on the outside of Bevelle.

Gokenku knew that there was going to be a battle so he put the Machina Gloves on.

At Bevelle.

Fasha if you want to continue to live you will kill Gokenku Seymour demanded.

Lord Seymour if Gohan defeated the Ginyu Force with ease then she has no chance Kogu said.

True but if she want to be sent to the other world Seymour said.

No I won't fight him Fasha said.

You realize that you'll are an unsent Seymour said.

I don't care Fasha said.

Kill her Seymour said.

Kogu nods.

Back with Gokenku.

So they decide to attack us Gohan said.

Cid shots two long snake like harpoon at Bevelle.

Everyone jumped on the thing attack Cid shot.

At Bevelle.

Kogu just about to kill Fasha but Goten intervened.

You killing someone is just plain evil Goten said.

I am evil Kogu said.

Kogu shot a barrage of ki blast at Goten but Goten blocked everyone.

No offence but that was weak Goten said.

Kogu powered up to his maximum power.

_Goten__ eyes turns from black to Turquoise then his hair went straight up and turned Golden colored._

You can't beat me Kogu said as he didn't know the power difference between them.

Goten disappeared from Kogu sight.

I'll just kill the girl then Kogu said.

Kogu approach Fasha to kill her when he sensed a powerful ki somewhere.

Final Ka… Me… Ha… Me… Ha Goten said as he fired the Final Kamehameha wave at Kogu and defeated him with ease.

With Seymour.

Shoot them down Seymour said.

The monk warriors continuing to shoot down the airship and the harpoon roke andCid fled as Gokenku and co went to get Yuna.

Yuna we're coming Gokenku said.

Gokenku and everyone ran until they got to where Yuna is.

The monk warriors put the machina guns against everyone neck.

You move and you die Seymour said threatening Gokenku and co.

Guys cover your eyes Rikku said as she fired al bhed flash bomb to blind the monks and Seymour eyes.

Yuna fled to the temple and Gokenku and co went to the temple too.

In the temple.

So can we keep Seymour at bay while Yuna gets her Aeon? Gohan asked.

Don't know Lulu said.

After the cloister of trials.

We better stay here and guard Yuna Gohan said.

Yea bro Gokenku said.

_First Gokenku__ eyes turns from black to Turquoise then his hair turned Golden coloured then Gokenku went to go to the next level to Super Saiyan 2 his strength and speed increases and Lightning begins to surround his body_.

I prepare to fight them too Gohan said.

_Gohan began to power up to his mystic form his strength and speed increases and Lightning begins to surround __his body_.

Just then many Monk warriors arrive with Maester Kinoc.

Now all of you surrender Maester Kinoc said.

No Gohan said.

Attack Maester Kinoc said.

All the monk warrior attack Gokenku, Gohan and Auron but they easily defeated.

You think you won Maester Kinoc said.

You're not get Yuna Gohan said.

You'll see Maester Kinoc said.

Just then a purple man came in.

Frieza Gohan said.

So he's Frieza Gokenku said.

Frieza Kill them since you got more than enough experience Maester Kinoc said.

Frieza stabbed his hand into Maester Kinoc's head and killing him in the process.

Lord Seymour wanted Maester Kinoc killed and not you guys but the next time we meet we will fight and now I'm taking Maester Kinoc life force to Lord Seymour and with it you won't defeat him Frieza said as he disappeared.

Yuna came out from the room from the back.

Sis Gokenku said.

Brother I heard something from out here when I was praying for the Aeon what was it? Yuna asked.

Maester Kinoc and some of his men came to get you but we defeated his med but then Frieza killed Maester Kinoc and took his life force to give it to Seymour Gokenku said.

Oh that evil person that killed like a million people right? Yuna asked.

Yea Gokenku said.

Okay let's get out of here Yuna said.

At the high bridge.

We better run for it Rikku said.

No kidding Rikku Gokenku said.

Gokenku and everyone ran to exit Bevelle but Seymour blocked their path.

Oh great Gokenku said.

Seymour used Kinoc Life force to become stronger.

Now you will die Seymour said.

Just then Goku appeared in front of Yuna.

Uncle Goku Yuna & Rikku said.

Hey Yuna and Rikku looks like you're in trouble Goku said.

We need to get past him Yuna said.

Lady Yuna who is he? Auron asked.

My Uncle Yuna said.

Mine too Rikku said.

Sir what I know Yuna is an only child Auron said.

With Braska yes but with her mother no and I'm Goku.

What do you mean no Goku? Auron asked.

Well you see Yuna is Gokenku half-sister Goku said.

Wait Gokenku mother is Yuna mother too? Auron asked.

Goku nods.

I see Auron said.

_First Goku eyes turns from black to Turquoise then their went straight up and turned Golden colored then Goku went to go to the next level to Super Saiyan 2 his strength and speed increases and Lightning begins to surround his body and __then began to go to Super Saiyan 3 His hair begins to grown down his back and his eyebrows disappear. Lightning begins to surround his body increases the raw power and speed._

Let me take care of him Goku said.

You think you really can handle my new power Seymour said.

Yep Goku said.


	8. Chapter 8

For those of you kind enough to click on this story, you have my thanks. I don't kind constructive criticism but I will not tolerate flames and swearing.

_I don't own Bleach, Dragonball Z & Final Fantasy X._

Yuna can Goku handle Seymour by himself? Auron asked.

Yep Yuna said.

Are you sure about that Yuna? Auron asked.

Yea Yuna said.

If you say so Auron said still not sure if Goku can handle himself.

Seymour fired a multi Waterga, Blizzaga, Thundaga and Firaga spells at Goku but Goku easily dodge all of them and then punches Seymour in the face and Seymour goes back 11 feet.

If you're going to get tougher then you better do it fast Goku said.

Seymour went into his Natus form.

Seymour fired a rapid multi Waterga, Blizzaga, Thundaga and Firaga spells at Goku and Goku still easily dodge all of them and then Goku prepare to fire his Kamehameha wave.

Ka… Me… Ha… Me… Ha Goku said as he fire the Kamehameha wave at Seymour and making Seymour to go out of his Natus form and return to normal. Too easy.

Let's go before he gets up Gokenku said.

At Macalania woods.

Let rest here for the night Goku said.

Gokenku went to the spring.

Macalania spring.

Hey Yuna Gokenku said.

Hey big brother Yuna said.

So what are you doing here? Gokenku asked.

I just wanted to clear my head Yuna said.

Yuna it's been a week since we were here Gokenku said.

I know and I still haven't learned how to access my Hidden power all I can go to is High speed brother Yuna said.

Be patient sis Gokenku said.

But I want to access it fast Yuna said.

Being impatient won't help you sis Gokenku said.

I know but I can't help it Yuna said.

Let's go back to the others Gokenku said.

No I'm going to train all night if I have to somehow access this hidden power Yuna said.

Okay I won't stop you but I'm going to sleep Gokenku said as he went to sleep.

Back at Macalania woods.

2 hours later.

Sir Goku could you check up on Yuna since she is taking long? Lulu asked.

Sure Goku said.

Macalania spring.

There you are Yuna Goku said as he saw Yuna training.

Oh hey Uncle Yuna said.

Yuna come back to where everyone else is and sleep for the night Goku said.

No I have to figure out how to access my hidden power that Zaraki told me about Yuna said.

Just then Rangiku came.

Just the person I want to see Goku said.

Me you wanted to see me? Rangiku asked.

Yeah Rangiku can you contact the Soul Society? Goku asked.

Sure but why? Rangiku asked.

I want to ask the head captain if he'll let Yuna come in the Soul Society Goku said.

I'll try Rangiku said.

Rangiku connected to the Soul Society.

Miss Matsumoto why are you contacting the Soul Society? Sasakibe asked.

Lieutenant Sasakibe is Head-Captain Yamamoto there? Rangiku asked.

I'll get Head-Captain Yamamoto right away Sasakibe said.

Lieutenant Sasakibe got Head-Captain Yamamoto.

So do you want? Head-Captain Yamamoto asked.

It's me that want to talk to you Goku said.

Ah Goku so what do you want? Head-Captain Yamamoto asked.

Remember after me and my friend helped the Soul Society defeat Aizen and Arturo you promised me and my friends a favor Goku said.

Yea I remember and what do you want for your favor? Head-Captain Yamamoto asked.

Well for my favor I want Yuna to go to the Soul Society for an entire week over here and have your squad 11 captain train her like he trained my son Goku said.

But a week in the world of living is 19 days here and if I'm correct he trained Gokenku without his eye patch on Head-Captain Yamamoto said.

I know but Yuna has some hidden power within her and she want to access it by any means possible Goku said.

Normally I don't do this but I'll do this for you and I'll send Lieutenant Kudo the new Lieutenant for squad 10 Head-Captain Yamamoto said.

Wait a minute Head-Captain Yamamoto you got a new Lieutenant for squad 10? Rangiku asked.

Yes Matsuri Kudo as she was recently given the title of Lieutenant for squad 10 Head-Captain Yamamoto said.

I see Rangiku said.

I'll send Lieutenant Kudo in the morning so she'll be able to rest for the night Head-Captain Yamamoto said as he disconnected.

At Macalania woods.

The next day.

Yuna we got go Lulu said.

Lulu there's someone coming Goku said.

Who? Lulu asked.

Don't worry Goku said.

Just then a Senkaimon was opened and Matsuri Kudo comes out of the Senkaimon.

Just on time Goku said.

Goku I'm here to get this "Yuna" person Matsuri said.

What is she talking about sir Goku? Lulu asked.

Well you see last night I had the Head-Captain take Yuna for a week and have her train with the squad 11 captain Goku said.

How exactly are we supposed to guard Yuna if she not here? Lulu asked.

Lulu relax I understand Goku reason Auron said.

But Sir Auron Lulu said.

Yuna want this so we should support her Kimahri said.

I guess so lulu said.

Matsuri opens a Senkaimon.

Matsuri can you bring Yuna back on Mt. Gagazet in a week from now when her training is done? Goku asked.

Sure Matsuri said.

Wait let me come as well? Gokenku asked.

Why Gokenku? Matsuri asked.

Because I want to Captain Kyoraku to help me to achieve Bankai Gokenku said

I see but what happens there might be on my head if anything happens Matsuri said.

I'll take responsibility for what I do Gokenku said.

Okay Matsuri said.

Gokenku used his Combat badge to releases his soul so he can go into his Shinigami form.

Let's go then Matsuri said as herself, Yuna and Gokenku went in the Senkaimon.

At the Soul Society.

Squad 10 Barricade.

So you're returned Lieutenant Kudo Toshiro said.

Yea Captain and I don't understand why the head-captain agreed to let Yuna come here Matsuri said.

He is one that keeps to what he says and remember he promised Goku and his friends a favor each and normally he wouldn't let Yuna but he made an exception Toshiro said. You can come in Gokenku and the lady who I believe is Yuna.

Gokenku and Yuna stepped into the room.

So you must me Yuna Toshiro said.

Yes and who are you? Yuna asked.

I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya but you may call me Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro said.

Okay Yuna said.

Toshiro where I Captain Zaraki? Gokenku asked.

It's Captain Hitsugaya and Kenpachi is at squad 11 barricade Toshiro said.

Ok let's go sis Gokenku said.

A sister since when did you have a sister? Toshiro asked.

We have the same mother but not the same father but she has Saiyan blood in her but she isn't half Saiyan though Gokenku said.

Sis put you hand on my shoulder Gokenku said.

Why is he telling her to do that Captain? Matsuri asked.

Don't know Lieutenant Kudo Toshiro said.

Gokenku used Instant transmission and he and Yuna disappeared.

How did he do that? Matsuri asked.

No idea Toshiro said.

At squad 11 Barricade.

We're here sis Gokenku said.

Who are you and isn't she a Ryoka? Yumichika asked.

Is Kenpachi here? Gokenku asked.

Oh you must mean Captain Zaraki he's in his Captain room Gokenku Ikkaku said.

Hey who are you? Yumichika asked.

You didn't get it from when your friend just said it? Gokenku asked.

Yumichika his name is Gokenku Ikkaku said.

Okay who is she? Yumichika asked.

My sister Yuna and the Head-Captain let my sister come here on the request of my dad Gokenku said.

Oh Yumichika said.

Just then Kenpachi Zaraki came out of his Captain room.

Oh it's Gokenku and Yuna Zaraki said.

You know her Captain? Yumichika asked.

Yea I met her in the world of the living at Macalania woods Zaraki said.

Where's that? Ikkaku asked.

In Spira Zaraki said.

Oh isn't that where Sin is attacking? Ikkaku asked.

So why is she here? Zaraki asked.

Gokenku told them about the head captain letting Yuna come here for a week on request of his father.

Oh I see so you want to access you hidden power fast as possible correct? Zaraki asked.

Yes Kenpachi Yuna said.

Yumichika watch the squad while I'm gone training Yuna here Zaraki said.

Sure thing Captain Yumichika said.

At Squad 11 Training area.

Now Yuna based on what your brother told me you want to access your hidden powers quickly and I may know how I'm going to train you Zaraki said.

Just then Captain Kuchiki arrived.

What do you want Byakuya? Zaraki asked.

Captain Son has requested to have a training exercise with you Byakuya said.

Dammit Zaraki said.

So what were you just about to do here? Byakuya asked.

Well I was just about to think how am I going train Yuna Zaraki said.

You go meet Captain Son and I'll train her and you go to squad 3 barricade Byakuya said.

Zaraki left to squad 3 barricade.

Now come with me miss and you too Gokenku Byakuya said.

Byakuya flash stepped to his squad Barricade and Gokenku with Yuna's hand on his shoulder and then he used Instant transmission he and Yuna disappeared.

At Squad 6 Barricade.

Captain Kuchiki I've just finished the paper work Renji said.

Good Lieutenant Abarai now if you excuse me I must get going to the squad Training area Byakuya said.

Gokenku and Yuna just appeared due to Gokenku's Instant transmission.

Hey Gokenku and who is she? Renji asked.

My sister Yuna why? Gokenku asked.

Because I think she's hot Renji said.

Gokenku and Yuna let's get going to the Training area Byakuya said.

At Squad 6 Training area.

Now Yuna I'll be training you by firing Hadō 31 Shakkahō at you and your job is to dodge it but I won't be going easy as I'll be firing them x2 to x4 the normal speed Byakuya said.

_First __Yuna eyes turns from green & blue to white then her hair turns from brown to white colored_.

Byakuya began by firing 10 Shakkahō at a time and Yuna had a little difficult dodging the Shakkahō but she tried her best to dodge them.

Not bad now I'll increase speed to x3 Byakuya said.

Byakuya began fired 10 Shakkahō at Yuna and this time Yuna had a lot more trouble dodging the Shakkahō but she manages to dodge at least 3 of them.

Man this is hard to dodge all of them Yuna said.

Yuna we're almost finished Byakuya said.

Byakuya began fired 10 Shakkahō at Yuna and this time it was x4 speed and yuna barely dodged any but she dodged one of them.

Ok we're done Yuna Byakuya said.

Yuna powered down and returned to normal.

Yuna you ok? Gokenku asked.

I'm tried Gokenku Yuna said as her stomach begin to growl.

I see your hungry Renji said. You must have quite a bit of spiritual power to get hungry.

Why? Yuna asked.

Because normally people don't get hungry unless you got some spiritual power Renji said.

Oh I see and what's your name? Yuna asked.

Renji Abarai.

Renji do you know where we could eat? Yuna asked.

I know a great place Renji said. You want to come too Gokenku?

Sure Renji Gokenku said.

At a café.

Hey can you get me 5 number 6? Renji asked.

Sure a waiter said.

Why 5? Yuna asked.

Well two of my friend are coming Renji said.

Just then Izuru Kira & Momo Hinamori arrived.

Ah Momo and Izuru what took you so long? Renji asked.

Captain Son fell behind on the paper work so he had me to help him and I just finished 5 minutes ago Kira said.

And with me the paper work took longer than I thought Momo said.

So you ordered the usual? Kira asked.

Yea Renji said.

So who is she because she's quite cute? Kira asked.

Gokenku's sister Renji said.

A sister since when did you have a sister Momo asked.

Yuna saw the reaction of both Momo and Izuru.

My name is Yuna.

So Gokenku why are you here in the Soul Society? Kira asked.

Well I can feel it that I'm close to achieving Bankai so I figure I get some good training Gokenku said.

So Yuna I know you're not a Shinigami so did you get allow to enter the Soul Society? Momo asked.

Well my uncle had the Head-Captain let me in here for a week in Spira since he owe him a favor and Head-Captain agreed to it Yuna said.

Captain Son never told me that Head-Captain owed someone Kira said.

Well Head-Captain Yamamoto promised a favor me and all of my friends and family Gokenku said.

Ok oh here comes the food.

The waiter gave everyone their food.

It looks good Yuna said.

I know sis Gokenku said.

Let's eat Momo said.

Everyone ate the food quickly.

Yuna I take it you don't have a place to stay at right? Momo asked.

No Yuna said.

Then come to squad 5 and stay at my place Momo said.

Thanks umm what's your name? Yuna asked.

Momo Hinamori but please call me Lieutenant Hinamori when we are in public.

Sure Momo Yuna said.

Gokenku you can stay at squad 3 Kira said.

Thank but no thanks I'll stay at squad 11 Gokenku said.

By the way who trained you? Kira asked.

Kenpachi Zaraki Gokenku said.

Renji, Momo and Kira were all shocked.

Captain Zaraki trained you I never knew about him training anyone Renji said.

It's getting late so let's get going Momo said.

Renji, Momo and Kira paid for the meal.

Outside a café.

Gokenku are you sure the squad 11 will let you in? Kira asked.

Not sure but I'm willing to try Gokenku said as he used Instant transmission to get to squad 11 Barricade.

Yuna let's go Momo said.

Sure bye Yuna said.

Bye Renji and Izuru Momo said.

Away from Renji and Kira.

So Yuna who do you like Renji Abarai or Izuru Kira? Momo asked.

You mean the Blond or the Red head right? Yuna asked.

Yea Momo said.

Not sure they're both nice Yuna said.

Ah we're here Momo said.

At Squad 5 Barricade.

Lieutenant Hinamori isn't she a Ryoka? A man asked.

Yes but Head-Captain Yamamoto allowed her on the request on a certain person Momo said.

Why? The man asked.

All I know is Head-Captain Yamamoto allowed her on the request on a certain person said as she lied to one of her squad members.

Ok a man said as he left.

Okay Yuna let's go my room Momo said.

Okay Momo Yuna said.

In Momo's room.

Momo it's quite roomy Yuna said.

What did you expect? Momo said.

Well I thought it be a tiny room Yuna said.

Well it's not Momo said. You sleep over there.

Thanks good night Yuna said as she went to bed.

Good night Momo said as she went to bed.

With Gokenku.

Now where is squad 11 again? Gokenku said.

Gokenku begins to think.

Oh yeah it's not that far from here Gokenku said.

At Squad 11 Barricade.

Boy it's late so get out of here a man said.

Let him in Yumichika said.

Yes sir a man said as he left.

Thanks Yumichika Gokenku said.

No problem Yumichika said. By the way could you sleep with Lieutenant Kusajishi?

Isn't she a girl? Gokenku asked.

Yea but she tends to sleep Captain Zaraki and if he not able to then it's me.

Ok I'll sleep with her I just hope my fiancée won't get mad Gokenku said

Fiancée? So you're engaged and who the lucky woman? Yumichika asked.

Rangiku Gokenku said.

No way Rangiku Matsumoto is the lucky woman you're marring who else knows? Yumichika asked.

Momo, Renji and Izuru as well as my family Gokenku said.

Good night Yumichika said as he went to his room.

Yachiru room.

Oh I forgot to name you Yachiru said.

But I have a name Gokenku said.

I know I'll call you Gokee Yachiru said.

Just like Rikku Gokenku said.

Lieutenant Kusajishi aren't you lonely without Captain Zaraki? Gokenku asked.

Nah I'm used to it and beside tonight Kenny is going be out a few hours later

Yachiru said.

I see Gokenku said as he went to bed on Yachiru's bed.

Yachiru went closer to Gokenku and held on him so she knew that he wouldn't leave.

* * *

Yuna and Gokenku might be in Soul Society for about 5 chapters


	9. Chapter 9

For those of you kind enough to click on this story, you have my thanks. I don't kind constructive criticism but I will not tolerate flames and swearing.

_I don't own Bleach, Dragonball Z & Final Fantasy X._

With Yuna.

The next day.

Squad 5 Barricade.

What time is it? Yuna said.

Yuna saw that Momo was Gone and there a note and a black Kimono.

I wonder what it says Yuna said.

Yuna begins to read the note.

_Dear Yuna._

_I am leaving to a Captains meeting that their Lieutenants must attend and since my squad has no Captain at this time I must go but I left you a black Kimono please wear it and with it on many of the squads members won't say aren't you a Ryoka and I don't want to explain to them that the Head-Captain Yamamoto let you in the Soul Society cause of your uncle._

_Sincerely Momo Hinamori._

Yuna took off her skirt and put her fighting shorts and then put on the black Kimono.

I'll put this in Momo closet and put a note on it.

Yuna left the room to help Momo.

With Gokenku.

Squad 11 Barricade.

Man it must be at least 10 in the morning Gokenku said.

Gokenku left Yachiru Kusajishi room.

So you're up Mr. Son a man said.

Yea why? Gokenku asked.

Cause 5th Seat Ayasegawa said when you wake up for you to meet at Squad 1 Barricade where you will meet Lieutenant Hinamori there and you will have a meeting there with the Head-Captain Yamamoto a man said.

With Yuna.

Squad 5 Barricade.

Yuna sat on the sofa and drank a tea.

Huh it's the second day being here and I wonder how much I like Renji Abarai or Izuru Kira Yuna said.

At that moment Momo Hinamori came in the room.

Oh Momo Yuna said.

Momo walked up to Yuna and begins to whisper in Yuna's ear.

Yuna when we are in public please call me Lieutenant Hinamori Momo said in Yuna's ear.

Oh I'm sorry Lieutenant Hinamori and is there a reason you came? Yuna asked.

Yea we got to go to Squad 1 Barricade Momo said.

Yes Lieutenant Hinamori Yuna said.

Squad 1 Barricade.

Now all we have to do is go in Momo said.

Right Yuna said.

In the Captain room.

Ah Lieutenant Hinamori you're just on time Head-Captain Yamamoto said.

Head-Captain Yamamoto is there anyone else coming? Momo asked.

Yes 5th Seat Ayasegawa is coming here with Gokenku Head-Captain Yamamoto said.

5 minutes later.

They got 2 more minutes Head-Captain Yamamoto said.

He must be impatient Yuna said.

You think Momo said.

Just then Gokenku and Yumichika Ayasegawa arrived.

Perfect timing Head-Captain Yamamoto said.

Hey brother Yuna said.

5th Seat Ayasegawa you may leave this meeting is just with Yuna, Gokenku and Lieutenant Hinamori Head-Captain Yamamoto said.

Yes sir Yumichika said as he left.

Now Gokenku there is a reason I asked you and your sister to come here Head-Captain Yamamoto said.

And what may that be? Gokenku asked.

You've noticed that many of your past enemies have shown themselves but the ones that have shown themselves are enemies that you haven't seen correct? Head-Captain Yamamoto said.

Yes Sir Gokenku said.

Why is that? Momo asked.

Well Lieutenant Hinamori it's quite simple Seymour Guado wants to sacrifice you Yuna to become the Next Sin Head-Captain Yamamoto said.

But why would they listen to him? Gokenku asked.

Power he gave them a lot of power exchange they must kidnap you Head-Captain Yamamoto said.

But why me? Yuna asked.

Seymour figures by sacrifice you he can become the next Sin but mind you even I am unsure if evil plans are enough to become the next Sin Head-Captain Yamamoto said.

But head-captain even if this "Seymour" guy does this are you sure Goku's past enemies won't betray him? Momo asked.

The only ones that could do that are Cell, Bojack and Kid Buu would have enough power Head-Captain Yamamoto said.

But Kid Buu and Bojack aren't very smart and Kid Buu is reincarnated into Uub Gokenku said.

True but Seymour might have a way to take the power of Kid Buu and put it into a hollow body that will instantly change into Kid Buu and it will look exactly like Kid Buu in every way Head-Captain Yamamoto said.

But even if Seymour does this how will be able to stop Kid Buu this time since last time we used the Spirit Bomb to defeat him and this time we may not able to stop him Gokenku said.

But you've got some allies here Head-Captain Yamamoto said.

Yes sir Gokenku said.

Rukia Kuchiki you may enter Head-Captain Yamamoto said.

Rukia came in the room.

Now Rukia before I get to what I'm going to tell you I would like for you to take Yuna to squad 13 and both of you train with her brother but only for today Head-Captain Yamamoto said.

And who is he? Rukia asked.

Me Gokenku said.

I didn't know you have a sister Rukia said.

Yea Gokenku said.

Rukia your answer Head-Captain Yamamoto said.

Oh sorry yes I will take Yuna to Squad 13 training grounds and train with her as

well as with Gokenku Rukia said.

Good I have decided to move you to squad 5 and become 6th seat Head-Captain Yamamoto said.

But I like it at squad 13 Rukia said.

I know but there are going to be different opportunities that will come at you but mind you can turn this down but opportunity don't present themselves often Head-Captain Yamamoto said.

I know but I'm going to turn it down Rukia said.

I see now Rukia escort both Yuna and Gokenku to Squad and Lieutenant Hinamori I would like for you to personally Train Yuna while she is here? Head-Captain Yamamoto said.

But Head-Captain I've got a lot of paper work to do Momo said.

Mind you training Yuna starts tomorrow Head-Captain Yamamoto said.

But still Momo said.

Lieutenant Hinamori don't worry about it since I'll get your squad 5th Seat Fujimaru Kudo to do the paper work for the next 15 days Head-Captain Yamamoto said.

Thank you Momo said with a bit of relief.

And Lieutenant Hinamori the reason I'm getting you to train Yuna is yesterday her training with Captain Kuchiki was a bit too hard for her and Captain Kuchiki requested to find someone who is close to her level and when he told me I knew it was you or Lieutenant Kira and I figure have Yuna train with a female also it will give you a chance to get to know her Head-Captain Yamamoto said.

Okay Momo said.

Outside Squad 1 Barricade.

Gokenku I hear you're engaged to Rangiku Rukia said.

Who you hear this from? Gokenku asked.

Lieutenant Kira Rukia said.

Do you have a date set for your wedding? Momo asked.

Not yet Gokenku said.

Do you know where you're going have the wedding? Momo asked.

I have a few places where I might have it Gokenku said.

How about have it at Squad 5? Momo asked.

Well there are some people that Head-Captain Yamamoto might not let in Gokenku said.

Oh Momo said.

How about Vegeta's place? Rukia asked.

I don't if Bulma would let it go there Gokenku said.

Who's Bulma? Momo asked.

Yea I would like to know too Yuna said.

Bulma is Vegeta's wife Gokenku said.

You know her well so I don't think it would be a problem Rukia said.

Maybe Gokenku said.

I'd better get going Momo said.

See you Lieutenant Hinamori Yuna said.

Momo waved at Yuna as she left.

Rukia let's go Gokenku said.

Right Rukia said.

Squad 13 Barricade.

Rukia who are these two? an orange haired woman asked.

Kiyone please let us through Rukia said.

We are going in the training ground Gokenku said.

No Kiyone said.

Then we're going to see Captain Ukitake then Rukia said.

You can't he's sleeping a black hair man said.

Sentaro we got to go through Rukia said.

No Let Captain Ukitake sleep Kiyone said.

Gokenku pulled out his Zanpakuto out.

You can't use your Zanpakuto here Kiyone said.

Rukia and Yuna you better get back Gokenku said.

He's going release his Zanpakuto Rukia said.

Disappear doragonshin (Dragon sword) Gokenku said.

Both Sentaro and Kiyone felt the sudden change in spiritual pressure.

Now let us through Gokenku said.

No Kiyone said while shaking.

I didn't want to do this but you forced this Gokenku said as he increases his spiritual pressure to force them to let him, Rukia and Yuna to see Captain Ukitake.

Ok you can go through Kiyone said very scared.

Captain Ukitake room.

Captain Ukitake we need access to the training grounds? Rukia asked.

Ukitake sat up.

Ah Rukia so you need to go to the training grounds right? Ukitake said.

That's right Rukia said.

And who might you be? Ukitake asked.

Yuna.

Gokenku this is your sister right? Ukitake asked.

How'd you know? Gokenku asked.

Well you and your sister face look similar Ukitake said.

Really! Yuna said.

Yeah you see other than your eyes being different both of your cheeks are exactly the same and with both of you have the same mother Ukitake said.

Gokenku and Yuna began to smile.

Both of your smiles are similar too Ukitake said.

Gokenku and Yuna still smiled.

So can we go into the training grounds Captain? Rukia asked.

Oh sorry go ahead Ukitake said.

Squad 13 Training grounds.

So Gokenku are you going use your Shikai? Rukia asked

No because I want to see face off against my sister but you'll only use Kido but you can't use Bakudō Kido only Hadō Kido spells Gokenku said.

But Rukia said.

The reason I want to see you face off against my sister is I want to see how strong your Hadō spells are and this is a good chance to see if you can win without using Bakudō Kido spells Gokenku said.

Just then Captain Ukitake arrived.

That's a good idea Gokenku Ukitake said.

What do you mean Captain? Rukia asked.

It's a good idea to see if you fight a battle without your Bakudō so on this battle Ukitake said.

But Captain Rukia said.

Rukia just try it Ukitake said.

But how am I going to win on just my Hadō Kido spells? Rukia asked.

But Yuna you can't use any Defensive and healing spells also Ukitake said.

So Solar Flare is out then Yuna said.

Yes sis but using after image is allowed thou Gokenku said.

After Image what's that? Rukia asked.

It's a Defensive attack but it doesn't harm you in the lease Gokenku said.

Okay Rukia give me a minute Yuna said.

Sure Rukia said.

Aaah Yuna said as she quickly power up.

Whoa is she transforming into her super Saiyan form Rukia said.

No she is not a Saiyan but she has Saiyan blood in thou Gokenku said.

_First Yuna eyes turns from green & blue to white then her hair turns from brown to white colored_.

I'm ready Rukia Yuna said.

Rukia started by firing 3 Hadō 31 Shakkahō at Yuna but Yuna dodge all of them by using a after image and all 3 Shakkahō hit the after image.

I missed Rukia said.

Yuna tried to attack Rukia from behind But Rukia pointed her finger at Yuna.

Hadō 4 Byakurai Rukia said as she fired Byakurai at Yuna.

Crap Yuna said as Rukia attack hit her.

Can you still go on Yuna? Rukia asked.

Yea Yuna said as she got up.

Hadō 31 Shakkahō Rukia said as she fired 5 of them.

I don't think Sphere Clone Yuna said as she separate into 3.

Wha-what the heck Rukia said totally shocked.

Yuna's three clones jumped in the air and begin to charge up for an attack.

Cleaver of Yuna Ukitake said.

Yea but will Rukia able to destroy the two clones and defeat Yuna that is the question Gokenku said.

Hadō 33 Sōkatsui Rukia said as she fire it at all 3 clones.

Yuna jumped out of the way while her clones took the damage and got destroyed.

Grr Yuna said.

Now your clone technique won't work now Rukia said.

Time to end this Ka… Me… Ha… Me Yuna said.

I agree Hadō 73 Sōren Sōkatsui Rukia said as she fired it at Yuna's attack.

Ha Yuna said as her Kamehameha wave fired at Rukia's Sōren Sōkatsui and the 2 attacks struggled.

So Gokenku who's do you think is going to win? Ukitake asked.

No one Gokenku said as he could feel that both will knock each other out.

Rukia and Yuna continue to push both attack to try to win but both attacks caused and explosion and Yuna and Rukia got pushed backwards and hit a wall and they got knocked out.

See what did I tell you Gokenku said.

That was a good battle Ukitake said as he went to pick up Rukia.

Yea I got to see first hand how good Rukia is Gokenku said as he went to pick up his sister.

Same with Yuna Ukitake said. Let's go to my room.

Captain Ukitake room.

So Gokenku were you able to see how Yuna power is? Ukitake asked.

Yea but what I'm wondering is how Lieutenant Hinamori is going to train Yuna Gokenku said.

So Head-Captain Yamamoto told her to train Yuna then how'd she take it? Ukitake asked.

Not well at first Gokenku said.

I see but Head-Captain Yamamoto probably said something to ease her? Ukitake asked.

Yea he said he'll have her 5th seat officer do the paper work Gokenku said.

And when is the training with Yuna starts? Ukitake asked.

Tomorrow Gokenku said.

Some of us know that you were trained by Captain Zaraki but the majority don't know Ukitake said.

I'm going to take my leave Captain Ukitake Gokenku said.

I'm feeling a little under the weather so I'm going to sleep Ukitake said.

Outside Squad 13 Barricade.

I need to talk to Toshiro about how'd learn his Bankai so I have an idea to achieve Bankai Gokenku said.

Squad 10 Barricade.

What do you want Gokenku? Matsuri asked.

Is Captain Hitsugaya in? Gokenku asked.

No he just stepped out he said he'll be 10 minutes Matsuri said.

I'll wait Gokenku said.

10 minutes later.

Captain Hitsugaya walked in the room.

Oh it's Gokenku what do you want? Toshiro asked.

I want to talk to you in private Gokenku said.

Ok follow me Toshiro said.

Captain Hitsugaya room.

Captain Hitsugaya I would like to know you got your Bankai? Gokenku asked.

I wish I could help you on that but when I learned my Bankai are still a blur from it despite having it for many years but I'll tell you this learning Bankai takes a lot of effort into it Toshiro said.

Even thou that didn't help one bit I may have to find someone to train with then Gokenku said.

Wait let me train you? Toshiro asked.

I don't know Gokenku said.

With Lieutenant Kudo I have more time on my hands as she refuses to let me do the paper work so training you isn't a problem Toshiro said.

Ok I guess Gokenku said.

Then follow me to the training grounds Toshiro said.

Squad 10 Training grounds.

Now Gokenku please fight me with your super Saiyan form at it's highest? Toshiro asked.

Fine Gokenku said.

_First Gokenku eyes turns from black to Turquoise then his hair went straight up and turned Golden colored then Gokenku went to go to the next level to Super Saiyan 2 his strength and speed increases and Lightning begins to surround his body._

Now I see what I must do to train you Toshiro said.

You do? Gokenku asked.

Yes Bankai Toshiro said.

_starting at his right arm which ice forms onto in the shape of a dragon's head around his sword hand, encasing the sword up to the hilt. The ice continues forming up over his shou__lders with two large wings sprouting from his back and a long tail. And finally The ice forms down his left arm encasing his hand which ends in a claw._

Daiguren Hyōrinmaru Toshiro said.

Last time we fought I won Gokenku said.

But this time I won't let my anger cloud my judgment Toshiro said.

Gokenku pulled out his Zanpakuto.

Disappear doragonshin (Dragon sword) Gokenku said.

So your using a Tachi type now Toshiro said.

Gokenku powered up a little of his ki into his Zanpakuto.

Toshiro went to attack Gokenku but Gokenku used after image and Toshiro attacked it as he thought it was Gokenku and Gokenku attacks Toshiro from behind and stab him in left shoulder.

So that move you used was an image of you and I thought you were going to block my attack but instead you left a image of you to fool me nice trick but it won't work again Toshiro said.

Toshiro went to strike but Gokenku sidestep him and slashed Toshiro in the left arm and blood dripped down.

I should be more serious Toshiro said.

Toshiro slash Gokenku in the left arm but at the last moment Gokenku used After Image to dodge it but Toshiro then went to where Gokenku is and slashes him in the right arm.

Not bad Captain Hitsugaya but don't go easy on me Gokenku said.

Okay Toshiro said.

Toshiro attack Gokenku at full power and Gokenku attack Toshiro at full power as well and the two crashed at each other and Gokenku's and Toshiro's Zanpakuto clashed at each other and Toshiro barely won.

If he's this strong with a Shikai combine with his super saiyan 2 form then his Bankai is sure to be powerful Toshiro said.

7 hours later.

Squad 13 Barricade.

Rukia woke up and saw Yuna in her room.

Ow what happened? Rukia said.

Kiyone Kotetsu walked in.

Oh Kiyone what happened? Rukia asked.

Oh you and miss Yuna attacks were so strong that both of you got knock out but that is what Captain Ukitake told me Kiyone said.

No wonder my head hurt Rukia said.

You should take it easy Kiyone said.

Okay but once Yuna gets stronger I want a rematch but this time I'll use my Zanpakuto in it's Shikai form Yuna said.

So you only use Kido right? Kiyone asked.

Well I only used Hadō since I couldn't use Bakudō Rukia said.

Just then Yuna woke up.

Ow my head hurt Yuna said.

You too Rukia said.

What do mean you too? Yuna asked.

When I woke up my head hurt too Rukia said.

I know I need to get stronger if I hope to defeat you Rukia Yuna said.

Kiyone where's Gokenku Rukia asked.

At Squad 10 Kiyone said.

Yuna let's go Rukia said.

Squad 10 Barricade.

Lieutenant Kudo is Captain Hitsugaya in? Rukia asked.

Yes Matsuri said.

Captain Hitsugaya room.

Captain Hitsugaya is Gokenku here? Rukia asked.

Yea he's sleeping in my bed since our battle against each other and he got knocked out when both of us attacked each other at full power also I used my Bankai Toshiro said.

He has Bankai right? Rukia asked.

No but his Bankai is sure to be strong if he can almost defeat me since Toshiro said.

Wow Captain Hitsugaya why does he need Bankai if he can almost defeat you? Rukia asked.

He has his reason Toshiro said.

Just then Gokenku woke up.

Oh yea I lost against Captain Hitsugaya Gokenku said.

So you're up Toshiro said.

Yea Gokenku said.

Just then Momo Hinamori stepped in the room.

Momo what are you doing here? Toshiro asked.

I was looking for Yuna since I just came from Squad 13 Momo said.

What do you want Lieutenant Hinamori? Yuna asked.

I was wondering if you want to come to Squad 5 and have something to eat Momo said.

Sure Yuna said.

Yuna and Momo left.

Gokenku could you face me one a 1 on 1? Rukia asked.

Why? Gokenku asked.

Cause I want to face Yuna again and this time I want to win Rukia said.

I see Rukia but don't expect me to go easy on you Gokenku said.

Gokenku you can go in the Training grounds Toshiro said.

Squad 10 Training grounds.

Now Rukia I won't be using my Zanpakuto Gokenku said.

Why? Rukia asked.

Cause I don't require it Gokenku said.

Okay by the way I can fight how I usually do? Rukia asked.

Yea Gokenku said.

_First Gokenku eyes turns from black to Turquoise then his hair went straight up and turned Golden colored._

Dance Sode no Shirayuki Rukia said.

_the blade, hilt and tsuba turn completely white. a white ribbon forms from the pommel._

Hadō 31 Shakkahō Rukia said as she fires the Kido at Gokenku and it hit him on the head and he was unfazed by it.

I must tell you this use higher level Kido against me Gokenku said.

Fine then Bakudō 61 Rikujōkōrō Rukia said as six thin, wide beams of light that slam into a Gokenku's midsection but what she thought was Gokenku it was only a after image.

You better check your eyes Rukia Ka... Me... Ha... Me Gokenku said.

Rukia eyes widen and realized that she didn't get him at all.

Hadō 73 Sōren Sōkatsui Rukia said as she fires Sōren Sōkatsui at Gokenku.

Ha Gokenku said as his Kamehameha wave fired at Rukia's Sōren Sōkatsui and went through it and defeated Rukia in the process.

I lost Rukia said.

Rukia even though you lost I was able to see your true skills that I wasn't able to see earlier today when you faced my sister Yuna Gokenku said.

You were able to defeat me so easily and how'd you dodge my Bakudō 61 Rikujōkōrō by leaving a after image Rukia said.

Today I saw some good moves but you lack one thing Gokenku said.

And what may that be? Rukia asked.

Your Kido may be good but you lack the necessary speed even though you activated you Shikai but your speed wasn't changed that much Gokenku said.

Okay I know what I'm lacking but could you train me? Rukia asked.

If I can get some time here to do that after my session with Captain Hitsugaya Gokenku said.

Captain Hitsugaya is training you? Rukia asked.

Yea he's training me to help me to achieve Bankai Gokenku said.

Then he will be the first person to train you that is a Shinigami right? Rukia asked.

No the two people that trained me the first one is my Dad and the other is Kenpachi Zaraki Gokenku said.

So you'll have two people that have trained you after your time here then Rukia said.

Yea and Rukia I'll Train you but tomorrow at 7 in the morning we'll start and you better not think your training is going to a piece of cake cause tomorrow i'll start by teaching you how to fly and not floating in the air Gokenku said.

Rukia knew this was not going to be a cake walk.

So where are we going to do the training? Rukia asked.

I'll get permission from Captain Ukitake to let us train early in the morning Gokenku said.

With Yuna.

Squad 5 Barricade.

Lieutenant Hinamori and who are you? A man asked.

This is Yuna the person that is staying at my place Momo said.

Yes Lieutenant Hinamori a man said.

In Momo's room.

Yuna I also want to talk to you Momo said.

What is it Momo Yuna asked.

Yuna I thought long and hard about how I am going to train you and for tomorrow i'll test you by going through a series of obstacles with a blindfold on Momo said.

But how's that going to work? Yuna asked.

Don't worry Momo asked.

Okay Yuna said.

Here's a Bento Momo said as she gave Yuna the Bento box.

Looks good Yuna said as she started to eat.

Thanks Momo said she too started to eat.

Momo this is really good Yuna said as she continue to eat.

Thanks I put some protein in the food to give you some energy Momo said.

Momo and Yuna finished their food.

Yuna we are going start at 11 am so you better get some sleep Momo said.

Yea but I'm not tried Yuna said.

Okay but let's go to sleep by midnight Momo said.

With Gokenku.

Squad 13 Barricade.

Kiyone is Captain Ukitake up? Rukia asked.

Yea Kiyone said.

Captain Ukitake room.

Rukia and Gokenku what brings you here? Ukitake asked.

I'm just going to be straight forward Captain Ukitake Gokenku said.

Let me guess you want access to the training grounds? Ukitake asked.

Yea you see Rukia wants me to train her even thou Captain Hitsugaya is going to train me but I just don't know how am I going to train her when Captain Hitsugaya is going to train me Gokenku said.

I see when are you going to train Ms. Kuchiki? Ukitake asked.

7 in the morning Rukia said.

I see so what are you doing do tomorrow for Rukia's Training? Ukitake asked.

For tomorrow I will be teaching her how to fly and not it how a Shinigami does it Gokenku said.

And did you suggest it Gokenku? Ukitake asked.

No Rukia asked to be trained by me but even thou I didn't teach Rangiku and Momo how to fly Gokenku said.

Why not? Rukia asked.

One I wasn't a Shinigami, two I focus on teaching them two techniques and three in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber (not Destroyed in my version) I was focusing on getting Rangiku and Momo to master their two new techniques Gokenku said.

Let me guess the two attacks Rangiku used during the battle with Aizen? Ukitake asked.

Yes Gokenku said.

I will allow you to use the training grounds but I would like to see how you train Rukia? Ukitake asked.

Yes you can but don't interrupt the training with Rukia Gokenku said.

I never thought of doing that I just want to watch Ukitake said.

Just then Captain Hitsugaya stepped in.

Captain Hitsugaya what are you doing here? Rukia asked.

I just wanted Gokenku to let you know I will be training you at my squad training grounds at 12 noon Toshiro said.

5 Hours later after Gokenku train me Rukia said.

What are you talking about? Toshiro asked.

Gokenku is Training me at 7 in the morning Rukia said.

Gokenku are you sure you can handle training Rukia and being trained by me Toshiro said.

Yea but don't worry Gokenku said.

Whatever Toshiro said as he left.


	10. Chapter 10

_I don't own Bleach, Dragonball Z & Final Fantasy X.

* * *

_

The next day.

At Squad 10 Barricade.

Let me check what time it is Gokenku said.

Gokenku checked the time and saw it is 6:30 am.

I better get going Gokenku said as he left to Kuchiki Family Manor.

25 minutes.

Kuchiki Family Manor.

-Knock- -Knock- -Knock-.

Byakuya opened the door.

What do you want? Byakuya asked.

I'm here for Rukia Gokenku said.

She's sleeping Byakuya said.

Let me in so I can wake her up Gokenku said.

No Byakuya said.

You just don't get it Captain Kuchiki yesterday she asked me to train her Gokenku said.

Just then Rukia came out from her room.

Morning Brother Rukia said.

Morning Rukia you're up early Byakuya said.

Well my training with Gokenku starts at 7 brother Rukia said.

So you were telling the truth then Gokenku Byakuya said.

Squad 13 Training grounds.

Captain Ukitake Rukia said.

Morning Rukia Ukitake said.

Rukia first thing first try to get your Ki or energy onto the palms of your hands and once you done that I'll have something harder for you Gokenku said.

Rukia did as Gokenku said and she tried to focus to get her Ki on her Palm of her hand but she couldn't even get her Ki out.

It's harder than it looks Ukitake said.

Aah what the heck am I doing wrong Rukia said in frustration.

I'll show you Rukia Gokenku said.

Gokenku focus his Ki onto his Palm of his hand and a small Ki ball appeared.

That's all there is to it Gokenku said.

You make it look so easy Gokenku Rukia said still frustrated.

You'll never get your Ki out if you're getting mad Gokenku said.

But it's so hard Rukia said.

I never said it was easy Gokenku said.

Ukitake focus his Ki onto his Palm of his hand and a small Ki ball appeared.

Now Rukia calmly focus your Ki out just like Captain Ukitake just did Gokenku said.

Rukia closed her eyes to try to calm herself and she began to think about rabbits and then Rukia cleared her mind so she can release her Ki.

I can feel it that she's going to release a certain amount of Ki Gokenku said.

Rukia focus her Ki onto her Palm of her hand and a large Ki ball appeared.

Excellent now onto the next part Gokenku said.

The next part I thought getting my Ki out into a ball? Rukia asked.

No that was just the easy part and the next part is to put your Ki underneath your feet and once you done that lift yourself in the air Gokenku said.

This is going to be hard Rukia said.

Two and a half hours later.

Rukia you aren't going anywhere until you can put your Ki underneath your feet Gokenku said.

I'm trying very hard but I just can't put my Ki underneath my feet Rukia said.

I know you're trying very hard Rukia but it is a little harder than the last part but maybe it you tried focus like you did with the last one Gokenku said.

But all I did was thought about rabbits Rukia said.

And if it helps you to focus think about rabbits then think about rabbits to do exactly what you need do Gokenku said.

Rukia began to focus on rabbits so she can focus on getting her Ki onto her feet.

She's going to get her Ki onto her feet Gokenku said.

Yeah I agree I can feel it too Ukitake said.

Rukia focus her Ki and her Ki went underneath her feet and then she got herself in the air.

We're done for today Rukia tomorrow we're going to work on your speed by hitting moving target that I will be controlling Gokenku said.

Moving targets huh so it will be on the ground right? Rukia asked.

No in the air and for this one you must fly in the air and then fire a Hadō 31 Shakkahō at the moving targets Gokenku said.

How many moving targets will there be? Rukia asked.

Hard to say as I don't exactly know right now Gokenku said.

So 5 of them right? Rukia asked.

A lot more than that Rukia Gokenku said.

Oh Rukia said.

It may seem hard right now but as you get faster it will get easier Gokenku said.

If you say so Rukia said.

With Yuna.

At Squad 5 Barricade.

Yuna wakes up and sees it's 10:49 am.

Crap I better get to the training grounds Yuna said as she rushed there.

At Squad 5 Training ground.

Yuna about time I was about to think you weren't going to show Momo said.

I slept in ok Yuna said.

Momo placed a blindfold on Yuna to prevent from seeing anything.

Now Yuna I've placed a series of obstacles here and I want to find out if you can find them without seeing Yuna Momo said.

Okay I trust you Lieutenant Hinamori Yuna said.

Yuna started the series of obstacles first she began going onto the monkey bars. Yuna put her hand in front of her and one by one she grabbed each bars until she finished. Next Yuna ran until she hit something in her gut.

Something in front of me Yuna said.

Yuna climb over the obstacle in front of her.

An hour later.

Yuna finally finished the obstacle.

Well done I know how exactly I'm going to train you Momo said.

You do? Yuna asked.

Yea the whole obstacle was meant to see how I'm going to train you and I can see why Head-Captain Yamamoto got me to train you and I can see how you had it very difficult time dodging Captain Kuchiki's Shakkahō Momo said.

It was at 4 times the normal speed also there was 10 or more Yuna said.

Yea I know Yuna tomorrow I'm going to be firing Hado 31 Shakkahō for 10 minutes straight after that Hado 33 Sōkatsui for another 10 minutes and with both attacks you must dodge all attacks I throw at you Momo said.

That is what Captain Kuchiki did Yuna said.

True but I will be using the Incantation so it will be stronger Momo

Yikes Yuna said.

With Gokenku.

At Squad 10 Training ground.

So training Rukia didn't affect you one bit Toshiro said.

Nope since I thought her how to fly and not how Shinigami does it Gokenku said.

Like how birds does it right? Toshiro asked.

Similar but different but this ain't about Rukia it's about training me Gokenku said.

Sorry Toshiro said. Bankai.

_starting at his right arm which ice forms onto in the shape of a dragon's head around his sword hand, encasing the sword up to the hilt. The ice continues forming up over his shoulders with two large wings sprouting from his back and a long tail. And finally The ice forms down his left arm encasing his hand which ends in a claw._

Daiguren Hyōrinmaru Toshiro said.

So my training is going to be fighting you while you are in your Bankai Gokenku said.

Correct and you at full power as well so your training is going to be more affective Toshiro said.

I see aaah Gokenku said.

_First Gokenku eyes turns from black to Turquoise then his hair went straight up and turned Golden colored then Gokenku went to go to the next level to Super Saiyan 2 his strength and speed increases and Lightning begins to surround his body._

Let's fight Gokenku said.

Aren't you going to release your Zanpakuto? Toshiro asked.

No cause I'm going to attack you with energy based attacks Gokenku said.

Whatever do as you want Toshiro said.

Gokenku started by launching a Destructo Disk at Toshiro but Toshiro sidestepped it and Gokenku's Destructo Disk missed completely.

You'll think you will best me this time Gokenku said.

Time will tell Gokenku Toshiro said.

Toshiro rushed towards Gokenku at great speed and then launch his Sennen Hyōrō at Gokenku and Gokenku attempt to launch an Kamehameha wave but Toshiro was too fast and six pillars appear around Gokenku and beginning to crush him.

Aaah Gokenku said as he tried to break one pillars but he couldn't.

Come on can't you even get free Toshiro said.

Aaah Gokenku said as some unknown power began to release from Gokenku.

How is he getting stronger? Toshiro said.

Gokenku continue to get stronger.

It's like he don't want to be killed but I wouldn't even do that Toshiro said.

Then Gokenku hair begins to grow down to his back and he continues to get stronger.

Crap he's Goku's Kid alright Toshiro said.

Lightning appear around Gokenku and Gokenku speed increase greatly.

I just hope I can defeat him without seriously hurting him Toshiro said.

Just then Shunsui Kyoraku arrived.

Captain Hitsugaya what's going on here I could sense the huge power from my squad Kyoraku said.

Captain Kyoraku what are you doing here? Toshiro asked.

You're over your head on this Captain Hitsugaya Kyoraku said.

What do you mean? Toshiro said.

You may be training Gokenku but you accidently got him to raise his power when you used your ice attack Kyoraku said.

Gokenku power and speed continue to increase to an exceptional level.

I guess I better help you with this Kyoraku said.

Gokenku power and speed stop increasing and he destroys all six pillars in an instant.

Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer Katen Kyokotsu Kyoraku said.

_Kyoraku sets the two blades against each other in a cross, and then pulls after uttering the poem-like command. When the flash clears, Katen Kyokotsu has become a pair of huge, heavily-curved, black Chinese scimitars with silver edges. The hilt and tsuba of each are still the same as they were in Katen Kyokotsu's sealed-form, but they now sport long red tassels dangling from the end._

Yuna arrived on the scene.

Yuna leave Toshiro said.

No he helped me back at Luca (Goku finally told her at Macalania woods) so it my turn Yuna said.

But you're not strong enough Toshiro said.

_First Yuna eyes turns from green & blue to white then her hair turns from brown to white colored_.

Captain Hitsugaya if she wants to help let her and plus I can see in her eyes that she won't go even if you make her Kyoraku said.

Fine Yuna but if you get serious hurt don't blame me Toshiro said.

Gokenku went to attack Kyoraku with a powerful right hand but Kyoraku tried to block the attack but the power that Gokenku possesses was too much for Kyoraku and he was pushed back.

So he's stronger than a Captain huh no big deal Kyoraku said.

I guess I better use it I didn't want to Yuna said.

What are you talking about? Toshiro asked.

I have an attack that is so deadly that I am limit to use it 3 times a day but it's power is close to Gokenku's current power but to use it I need time to charge Yuna said.

We'll give you the time you need Kyoraku said.

Captain Kyoraku what are you doing helping her Toshiro said.

I'm going to trust her and give her the time she needs for her attack Kyoraku said.

Kyoraku and Toshiro attacks Gokenku while they gave Yuna the time to charge for her attack.

How much longer can we go? Toshiro asked.

Don't know but right now Gokenku is just a mindless monster and we got to save him by any means necessary Kyoraku said.

But I don't know if I can stay in Bankai much longer Toshiro said.

Yuna continue to charge up for her attack.

She's almost done but so are we Toshiro said as he and Kyoraku attacks Gokenku in a X shape attack but Gokenku dodges it by jumping in the air and then attacks both of them with a Final Flash and defeated both of them and Toshiro Bankai instantly ended.

Hope… Yuna… can… Defeat… Gok… enku Kyoraku said as he passed out.

Finally it's done Yuna said.

Gokenku rushed towards Yuna.

Sphere Ball Strike Yuna said as she went towards Gokenku and hit him and defeated him with the Sphere Ball Strike and Gokenku passed out and Yuna as well.

Captain Unohana arrived with her Lieutenant Kotetsu.

Captain Unohana it looks like a graveyard Kotetsu said.

Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Kyoraku look awful and so do these two Unohana said.

Captain Unohana let's take them to Squad 4 Kotetsu said.

Yes Unohana said.


	11. Chapter 11

_I don't own Bleach, Dragonball Z & Final Fantasy X.

* * *

_

The next day.

Squad 4 Barricade.

The room where Captain Kyoraku is.

Captain Kyoraku you ok? A man said.

I've been better Kyoraku said.

Captain Kyoraku you should have been more careful a woman said.

Nanao if I didn't I would have been utterly destroyed Kyoraku said.

What do you mean Captain Kyoraku? Nanao asked.

You see if I didn't help Captain Hitsugaya then there would have been no victory Kyoraku said.

Gokenku and Yuna room.

Gokenku I thought you said you'll be ok but here you are Rukia said.

Rukia how long are you going to be here? Byakuya asked.

As long as it takes brother

Momo walked in.

Lieutenant Hinamori what are you doing here Rukia asked.

I'm here to see Yuna Momo said as she walked to Yuna bed.

Rukia walked to Yuna bed.

From what I heard Gokenku couldn't control his power and he easily defeated Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Kyoraku but Yuna somehow manage to defeat them how I don't know Rukia said.

Yuna please wake up Momo said as she prayed for her recovery.

So Lieutenant Hinamori what you think about Yuna? Rukia asked.

I don't know her that long but when I'm hanging out with her it feels like I known her for years Momo said.

I want Yuna to wake up and get stronger Rukia said.

Why? Momo asked.

With Gokenku in here right now I just hope he & Yuna get better so Gokenku can continue my Training so I beat Yuna in a fair fight Rukia said.

But you know that I'm training Yuna Momo said.

That doesn't matter to me since our last battle ended in a draw Rukia said.

No wonder why you want to fight her again to prove who is better Momo said.

Basically Rukia said.

Retsu Unohana came in the room.

Rukia we should leave Byakuya said.

You can leave brother but I'm not Rukia said.

Fine Rukia I have to get to the paper work at my squad Byakuya said as he left.

Captain Unohana how's Gokenku? Rukia asked.

I'll say it be 3 days until he and umm Lieutenant Hinamori what's the misses name? Unohana asked.

Yuna sister to Gokenku Momo said.

Wow I never knew he had a sister Unohana said.

He's just a year older than Yuna Momo said.

Just then Gokenku and Yuna woke up.

You two should go back to sleep Unohana said.

And who are you? Yuna asked.

Sis she's Captain Unohana and I've got more important things right now Gokenku said.

I know like getting my hidden power to be released Yuna said.

Your health comes first Unohana said.

Gokenku listen to her Rukia said.

Yuna do you got any Senzu bean with you? Gokenku asked.

Yea I brought ten with me on this journey Yuna said.

Perfect give me one and you take one Gokenku said.

Yuna threw a Senzu bean to Gokenku.

Yuna and Gokenku ate the Senzu bean and their injuries vanished.

Gokenku even if you are 100% but Captain Hitsugaya is not as that training with you was more than a training session it was like trying to survive Unohana said.

I don't remember about hurting Captain Hitsugaya the last thing I remember is being crushed by Captain Hitsugaya attack Gokenku said.

Brother let go outside Yuna said.

Nah Gokenku said.

I'll go outside with you Yuna Rukia said.

Outside Squad 4 Barricade.

So what do you want to come out here? Rukia asked.

Well i wanted to get some fresh air Yuna said.

Oh i see Rukia said.

By the way Rukia i heard you're an unseated officer Yuna said.

Yea but it is mainly cause of my brother Rukia said.

Why don't you go for a seated officer? Yuna asked.

I want to but with my brother involvement I can't even though I want to Rukia said.

Screw him and just go for a seated officer Yuna said.

I know but Rukia said.

I know you turned down the 6th seat of squad 5 so how bout you take the next one that comes across Yuna said.

Inside Squad 4 Barricade.

Gokenku so you've known Yuna since was born? Momo asked.

Well no since I was 9 Gokenku said.

So you've known her for 9 years Momo said.

Yea and my cousin too Gokenku said.

Cousin what cousin? Momo asked.

My Cousin Rikku Gokenku said.

So is she a Saiyan too? Momo asked.

No but she has Saiyan blood in her like Yuna Gokenku said.

Is she powerful as Yuna? Momo asked.

I can't say Gokenku said.

Why? Momo asked.

Cause Rikku hasn't used a form like Yuna's High speed or like my Super Saiyan form Gokenku said.

I'm going to see Toshiro Momo said.

Shouldn't you call him Captain Hitsugaya? Gokenku asked.

I say it all the time Momo said as she went to Captain Hitsugaya room.

At Captain Hitsugaya room.

Hey Toshiro Momo said.

It's Captain Hitsugaya and what are you doing here? Toshiro asked.

Well to see how are you Momo said.

I've been better and I don't know what that power that Gokenku suddenly brought out was but it was stronger than me and Captain Kyoraku Toshiro said.

What do you mean? Momo asked.

When my attack was just about to defeat Gokenku a strange power emerge from within him Toshiro said.

But Gokenku doesn't remember anything after being crushed by your attack Momo said.

If he can use that power then his Bankai is sure to be extremely powerful Toshiro said.

Oh really Momo said.

The next day.

Gokenku and Yuna you two are in perfect health Captain Unohana said.

Gokenku how bout we go to squad 13 Yuna asked.

Sure why not Gokenku said.

Squad 13 Barricade.

You two are not going to be let in Kiyone said.

Well try and stop us from going in Gokenku said.

You are just a little brat who thinks he can come in as he pleases but you can't Sentaro said.

Just then Rukia came out of squad 13.

Oh Gokenku and Yuna come in Rukia said.

Rukia the only reason they came in before when we were here was because he scared us Kiyone said.

Rukia ignored Kiyone walk in with Gokenku.

In a room in Squad 13.

So why are you two here? Rukia asked.

What we can't come see you Yuna said.

Yea you can Rukia said.

So Rukia is Captain Ukitake in? Gokenku asked.

Yea Gokenku Rukia said.

Captain Ukitake stepped in.

Captain Ukitake what are you doing here? Rukia asked.

I just come to see you that all Ukitake said.

Oh ok Captain by the way Gokenku before that incident you said you'll train me Rukia said.

I know but I need to think how your next part is going to go Gokenku said.

I forget how the next part going to be again Rukia said.

Don't worry Rukia tomorrow I'll be continuing your training but right I'm going to go to the training area Gokenku said.

Captain Ukitake is it ok? Rukia asked.

I have no problem with it and I can see how he trains Ukitake said.

Squad 13 Training area.

Now Rukia you better not move unless you want to be serious hurt Gokenku said.

You don't have to tell me twice Rukia said.

Gokenku inner world.

It's been a while Gokenku there must be a reason why you would come here? Doragonshin asked.

As you know I'm trying to obtain Bankai and I wonder if you have any idea how to get it Gokenku said.

I thought it was that and no but I can help you to control you latest Saiyan transformation thou Doragonshin said.

What are you talking about? Gokenku asked.

I guess I'll show you then Doragonshin said.

Doragonshin showed Gokenku his super Saiyan 3 transformation and how Yuna helped him.

Outside Gokenku world.

What is he doing? Rukia asked.

Communicating with his Zanpakuto Ukitake said.

I wonder what he is saying Rukia said.

Gokenku inner world.

Now Gokenku I will show you how to go into your super Saiyan 3 form Doragonshin said.

I'm ready for anything Gokenku said.

Now in here you'll experience a training session unlike you have in the past Doragonshin said.

So in other words I'm in store for a lot of pain Gokenku said.

Doragonshin nods.

Now Gokenku first you'll train with someone that look exactly like your cousin Rikku Doragonshin said.

Doragonshin change into Rikku.

Now we'll start Doragonshin said.

Doragonshin summoned his Zanpakuto.

But Rikku doesn't have a Zanpakuto Gokenku said.

I said "_you'll train with someone that look exactly like your cousin Rikku_" Doragonshin said.

You may combine it with your super Saiyan I'm going to show you how to use your Zanpakuto in a way you've never thought before Doragonshin said.

Ok then show me Gokenku said.

I'll show you in battle thou Doragonshin said.

Gokenku drew his Zanpakuto.

Now Gokenku don't go easy on even thou I'm your Zanpakuto Doragonshin said.

I don't plan to Gokenku said.

_First Gokenku eyes turns from black to Turquoise then his hair went straight up and turned Golden colored then Gokenku went to go to the next level to Super Saiyan 2 his strength and speed increases and Lightning begins to surround his body._

Gokenku pulled his Zanpakuto out.

Good now let's begin Doragonshin said.

Gokenku started by attacking Doragonshin but Doragonshin easily blocked it and pushed Gokenku backwards.

If you're going to attack like that then you're never going to get to super Saiyan 3 then Doragonshin said.

Even thou I want to attack you at full force but my body won't let me Gokenku said.

Then try to imagine I'm someone else Doragonshin said.

Gokenku attacks Doragonshin again and this time Doragonshin had some trouble but Doragonshin still pushed Gokenku back.

That's better but you can still do much better thou Doragonshin said. And how about releasing your Zanpakuto.

Fine Disappear Doragonshin Gokenku said.

Gokenku again attack Doragonshin but this time his Zanpakuto released and Doragonshin was given 3/4 trouble but still pushed Gokenku back.

You're doing quite well Gokenku and with the short time you've manage to get closer and now you can go training Rukia Doragonshin said.

Squad 13 training area.

Sorry about the silence but now we can get to your training Gokenku said.

But weren't you going to train? Rukia asked.

I did in my inner world with my Zanpakuto Gokenku said.

Oh I see Rukia said.

Now for the moving targets that you must hit with your Shakkahō Gokenku said.

Gokenku then focus to force six sphere sizes out of the ground.

Gokenku began to fly in the air.

Now Rukia you can't be on the ground to hit these Gokenku said.

With Gokenku controlling the spheres Rukia tried her best to hit one while in the air but she had a lot of trouble but Rukia determination to not to give up got her to hit two of them with her Shakkahō and destroyed them.

Very good Rukia now I'll increase the speed of them by 1% Gokenku said.

Gokenku increase the speed of the 4 remaining sphere by 1% and this time Rukia had a bit of trouble hitting the spheres but she didn't give up thou.

1% huh it seems a lot faster than 1% to tell you the truth Gokenku Rukia said.

It is 1% Rukia you're just not use to it that's all Gokenku said.

Rukia began fly faster and then she hit 3 of them with her Shakkahō and destroy them.

Now this one is going to be the hardest Rukia since I'm going to increase it by 10% Gokenku said.

Gokenku increase the speed of the final sphere by 10% and Rukia had a lot of trouble with it but Rukia still didn't give up even thou.

She has a lot of determination Yuna said.

Yes she does Yuna Ukitake said.

Rukia then fired 3 Shakkahō in hoping that she hit the one sphere but she didn't even do that.

Rukia you can easily hit it you just have to focus to hit it that's all Gokenku said.

Easy for you to say Rukia said.

Rukia he's right I can hit it no problem so it should be no problem for you Yuna said.

Rukia closed her eyes to focus and then she saw that it truly was easy.

Hado 31 Shakkahō Rukia said as she hit the final sphere and destroyed it.

Excellent Rukia Gokenku said.

Brother bring 12 spheres out Yuna said.

Okay sis Gokenku said.

Gokenku focus to force twelve sphere sizes out of the ground.

Why would she want to have 12 of them? Rukia asked.

Alone I can't destroy all of them Yuna said.

I think I know what you're going to do Gokenku said.

Yuna smirked.

Sphere 2 Clone Yuna said as she separate into 4.

What she has an upgraded from her Sphere Clone Rukia said.

Apparently so Ukitake said.

Multi Fira Sphere ball Yuna said as 3 Fira Sphere ball appeared and on each of her clones 3 Fira Sphere ball more appeared for a total of 9 with her clones Yuna fired all 12 Fira Sphere balls at the 12 spheres and Gokenku increase the speed by 50% but Yuna still easily destroyed all 12 of them.

What percent was that? Rukia asked.

50% Gokenku said.

How high of a percent has Yuna done? Rukia asked.

93% and that was child play Yuna said as her clones disappeared into herself.


	12. Chapter 12

_I don't own Bleach, Dragonball Z & Final Fantasy X._

10 days later.

Squad 13 training area.

Now Rukia over the later 10 days you've Improved but you've need to get a lot better thou Gokenku said.

Ok Rukia said.

And just because I've obtained my super Saiyan 3 form 2 days now isn't a reason for you to slow down Gokenku said.

I know Rukia said as she went towards Gokenku and slash him but Gokenku went an inch to the side to dodge the attack.

Rukia I know you can go a lot faster Gokenku said.

It's only recently I've gotten faster Rukia said.

I know but I'm not going to go easy on you Rukia Gokenku said.

Just then Izuru Kira arrived.

Ah Lieutenant Kira Rukia said.

Rukia don't turn your back Gokenku said.

Sorry Rukia said as she went to strike Gokenku but he easily dodge it.

Man Rukia has a hard training with Gokenku but this is what she wants Kira said.

Rukia you've got to speed up and even thou I'm not in my super Saiyan form that doesn't mean you can slow down a bit Gokenku said.

I know Rukia said as she speed up to her maximum and she strikes Gokenku from different angles and brought him down to a knee.

That's better Gokenku said.

_First Gokenku eyes turns from black to Turquoise then his hair went straight up and turned Golden colored._

Now let's continue Rukia Gokenku said.

Dance Sode no Shirayuki Rukia said.

_The blade, hilt and tsuba turn completely white. A white ribbon forms from the pommel._

Some no mai, Tsukishiro Rukia said as her Zanpakuto glows and then she slashes towards Gokenku position and then a large ice circle appeared under her.

I don't think so Gokenku said as he frozen by the ice.

_Gokenku began to go to his super Saiyan 2 his strength and speed increases and Lightning begins to surround his body._

As Gokenku entered super Saiyan 2 form the ice broke.

Wow he's strong Kira said.

Nice try now if you're done playing around so we can get back to training Gokenku said.

Rukia strikes Gokenku but he easily block it but Rukia continues to attack him but Gokenku still block the attacks Rukia then back a bit to fires a forbidden Kido.

I see Gokenku said.

Gokenku I know this is forbidden Kido But I have no choice Rukia said.

Not like I care Gokenku said.

Rukia don't Kira said.

Lieutenant Kira I know it's forbidden but I have no choice Hadō 88 Hiryugekizokushintenraiho Rukia said as she fired it at Gokenku.

_Gokenku began to go to his super Saiyan 3 His hair begins to grown down his back and his eyebrows disappear. Lightning begins to surround his body increases the raw power and speed._

Ka… Me… Ha… Me… Ha Gokenku said as he fires the Kamehameha wave at Rukia attack and the two attacks struggle against each other.

I've heard of that attack but I never knew Rukia knew that attack Kira said.

Gokenku begin to go on the losing side but then the Kamehameha wave went forward a bit but not enough to win.

Just then Captain Hitsugaya arrived with his left arm in an arm sling.

Captain Hitsugaya you shouldn't be here you should be recovering Kira said.

I know but Captain Unohana allowed for me to get out so I thought I go here Toshiro asked.

I see Captain Kira said.

So Gokenku mastered that power that took me and Captain Kyoraku to distract him so Yuna could defeat him Toshiro said.

So that is what made you in the state you are in Kira said.

Yes but I wonder if Kuchiki can beat Gokenku using the forbidden Kido? Toshiro said.

Who knows? Kira said.

Rukia and Gokenku attacks still struggle against each other and then Gokenku Kamehameha wave got the upper hand against Rukia attack and ultimately the finish as Gokenku attack push it way through Rukia attack and thus finishing her.

Gokenku grabbed Rukia hand and pulled her up.

You won Gokenku Rukia said.

Yes but that forbidden Kido was very powerful but you look exhausted thou Gokenku said.

I fell dead right now Rukia said.

Captain Hitsugaya approached Rukia.

There is a reason it is forbidden one after using it the user spiritual pressure is very low, two the immense power from it can only be used once every 30 days and three it can damage the area if you are not carful Toshiro said.

Umm Captain she didn't even hear you since she fell asleep from the side effect from using the Kido Kira said.

Gokenku returned to normal.

So Gokenku have you got Bankai yet? Toshiro asked.

No Gokenku said.

With Yuna.

Squad 5 Training area.

Now Yuna today we are going to try to get you to awaken your hidden power Momo said.

Ok Momo Yuna said.

_First Yuna eyes turns from green & blue to white then her hair turns from brown to white colored_.

Hado 4 Byakurai and Hado 33 Sōkatsui Momo said and she fired both of them at Yuna.

Firaga Sphere Vortex and Blizzaga Sphere Ball Yuna said as Firaga Vortex was summoned and a huge gush of wind swallowed her Blizzaga Sphere ball into it and after a while an Ice & Fire Sphere ball came out and demolished both of Momo attacks and hit Momo and took out Momo left arm.

Are you ok? Yuna asked.

Yes Momo said.

Momo knew Yuna was close to awakening her hidden power and she thought maybe one or two more training sessions would awake her hidden power.

Yuna I know I can only have one more attack in my since my left arm is out so how bout we go all out on this last attack Momo said.

Ok Ka… Me… Ha… Me Yuna said.

Hado 73 Sōren Sōkatsui Momo said as she fires the attack at Yuna.

Yuna smirks.

Ha Yuna said as she fires the Kamehameha wave at Momo and the two attacks collides against each other and then the two attacks begin to struggle and then notice a strange power from within herself.

_Yuna began to go to his High Speed 2 her strength and speed increases and lightning begins to surround her body._

With this new power Yuna easily overpowered Momo and send her attack right back at her and thus defeating her.

Yuna you manage to awaken your hidden power Momo said.

All Yuna did was smiled.

Yuna how bout I take you to a nice place to celebrate? Momo asked.

Sure Yuna said.

At a café.

Can I have table for 4? Momo asked.

Sure a waiter said as he took Momo and Yuna to a table.

Since I got a bit more money than normal I'm going to order you something special Momo said.

You don't have to Yuna said.

But I want to Momo said.

Yuna knew that Momo wouldn't say no.

By the way who else is coming? Yuna asked.

Your brother and Rukia Momo said.

Just then Gokenku and Rukia arrived.

Hey sis Gokenku said as he took his seat.

Hey brother Yuna said.

Hey Rukia Gokenku Yuna awakened her hidden power Momo said.

Really! sis Gokenku said.

Yea Yuna said.

So we're here to celebrate Yuna getting her hidden power unlocked? Gokenku asked.

Yep Momo said.

Then the waiter came to take their orders.

You ready? The waiter asked.

Yes Momo said I'll have number 5 he'll have the number 4 and Yuna here will have the number 8 Momo said.

You know number 8 is only for birthdays and to celebrate a special occasion the waiter said.

I know but this is a special occasion since we're celebrating her getting her hidden power unlocked Momo said.

I take it that's a good thing the waiter said.

Yep Momo said.

And you Miss? The waiter asked.

I'll have the same as Momo Rukia said.

Now Yuna before you and Gokenku leave we're going to have a rematch Rukia said.

I know and this time there is going to be a winner Yuna said.

Yuna and Rukia stare at each other like they're going to die.

I never seen Rukia like this before Momo said.

I know the same is said with Yuna Gokenku said.

It's like they are rivals Momo said.

Agree with you Momo Gokenku said.

Just then the waiter came and gave them their food.

No wonder it's for birthdays and special occasion cause it looks good Yuna said.

Well hope you enjoy it Momo said.

Everyone quickly ate their food.

Man Momo it was good Yuna said.

Well that's good Momo said.

The next day.

Squad 13 barricade.

So let me get this straight you want an exhibition match right Rukia? Ukitake asked.

Yes Captain I want to face Yuna again but this time there is going to a winner Rukia said.

So I'll get it arranged in 3 days on the day Yuna and Gokenku leave Ukitake said.

So where is it located? Rukia asked.

Don't worry about it Rukia I'll get it straighten out Ukitake said.

Ok Captain by the way where is Gokenku? Rukia asked.

Oh he said he'll be at the training area Ukitake said.

Thanks Captain Rukia said.

Squad 13 training area.

Rukia walks in the training area

Rukia sees Gokenku training.

Ka… Me… Ha… Me… Ha Gokenku said as he fired the Kamehameha wave.

Rukia sees Gokenku disappeared and then reappear in front of the Kamehameha wave and then take the attack at full power and smoke appeared.

Why would he do that? Rukia said.

As the smoke cleared Gokenku was ok.

Gokenku turned his head to see Rukia.

Rukia what are you doing here? Gokenku asked.

Well I wanted to see and I saw you use that Kamehameha wave and then teleported in front of the attack Rukia said.

Oh you saw that Gokenku said.

Yea and why would you do that? Rukia asked.

Simple I'm trying to get Bankai at all cost Gokenku said.

Rukia walks up to Gokenku and slaps him in the face.

What the hell was that for? Gokenku asked.

Are you trying to get yourself killed with that move of yours or did you forget that you are engaged to Rangiku Rukia said.

No I didn't get myself killed and no I didn't forget that I'm engaged with Rangiku Gokenku said.

Then why the hell would you do that? Rukia asked.

I just want to Gokenku said as he was interrupted by Rukia.

You just want to get Bankai at any means necessary but you shouldn't be so reckless to get it thou Rukia said.

Gokenku heard the words that Rukia had said and realized she is right.

I didn't realize I was being reckless Gokenku said.

Wow Gokenku I never knew you'll admit you were being reckless Rukia said.

Well it's true Gokenku said.

By the way Gokenku is Yuna with Momo? Rukia asked.

I'm not sure all she told me was that she'll be going to see how Captain Hitsugaya is doing Gokenku said.

Oh I see Rukia said.

With Yuna.

Squad 4 barricade.

Captain Unohana is Captain Hitsugaya in his room? Yuna asked.

Yea he's resting right now but if you want you can go see him Unohana said.

Ok Yuna said.

Captain Hitsugaya room.

Hey Captain Yuna said.

Oh hey Yuna what are you doing here? Toshiro asked.

I just want to see how you are feeling Yuna said.

Fine thank you Toshiro said.

That's good Yuna said.

Now if you please leave Toshiro said.

Ok bye Yuna said.

With Gokenku.

Later that night.

At Kuchiki manor.

Rukia are you sure it's ok being here? Gokenku asked.

Yea I thought you might want some down time Rukia said.

Yea I could use some down time Gokenku said.

Then follow me Rukia said.

Ok Gokenku said.

In Rukia room.

I take it by the amount of bunny items that you love bunnies? Gokenku asked.

Yep Rukia said.

I see Gokenku said.

Do you have anything that you like? Rukia asked.

Not really Gokenku said while lying.

Somehow I don't believe you but I'll still take your word for it Rukia said.

I can't let her know that I have a huge collection of comic books Gokenku thought.

Gokenku brother said he'll be out all night so I was wondering if you could Rukia said.

Could what? Gokenku asked.

We'll normally Byakuya is in the manor but tonight he is going be at squad 6 barricade until 6 in the morning doing so I was wondering if you could sleep in here on the spare bed I have? Rukia asked.

Sure I don't have any problem with that Gokenku said.

Thanks Rukia said.


	13. Chapter 13

_I don't own Bleach, Dragonball Z & Final Fantasy X.

* * *

_

2 days later.

At squad 10 arena area.

So let me get this straight Rukia is going off to face Yuna? Kira asked.

Yea but that what I read on the notice Renji said.

In the arena.

Now my fellow Shinigami the last two days you've been hearing about Rukia Kuchiki facing Yuna Ukitake said.

Up in the stands.

Are you sure this is going to be good? Nanao asked.

Nanao this is what Kuchiki wants Kyoraku said.

Captain shouldn't you be resting? Nanao asked.

Unohana said I could get out for this Kyoraku said.

Back at the arena.

Rukia and Yuna enter the arena.

Dance Sode no Shirayuki Rukia said.

_The blade, hilt and tsuba turn completely white. A white ribbon forms from the pommel._

Up in the stands.

She's not going to back down Renji said.

But don't count Yuna out Momo said.

Back at the arena.

_First Yuna eyes turns from green & blue to white then her hair turns from brown to white colored_. _Yuna began to go to her High Speed 2 her strength and speed increases and lightning begins to surround her body._

Sphere Clone 2 Yuna said as she separated into 4.

Not going help you this time Hado 4 Byakurai Rukia said as she easily dispatch two of the clones with her Kido.

So you've gotten better Yuna said.

Yea and you used the clone technique last time Rukia said.

I know now it isn't going cut it Yuna said as her clone disappeared into herself.

Up in the stands.

So Rukia has changed Gokenku said.

What do you mean? Kira asked.

They faced each other before and it ended in a tie Gokenku said.

So that why Rukia wants to fight Yuna Kira asked.

Yea Gokenku said.

Back at the arena.

Firaga Sphere Vortex and Blizzaga Sphere Ball Yuna said as Firaga Vortex was summoned and a huge gush of wind swallowed her Blizzaga Sphere ball into it and after a while an Ice & Fire Sphere ball came out and would of hit Rukia but Rukia fired a Kido.

Hado 73 Sōren Sōkatsui Rukia said as Yuna attack came close Rukia's Sōren Sōkatsui hit the attack and went through and hit Yuna.

I know that was an after image Yuna Rukia said.

Up in the stands.

Why isn't using her Zanpakuto? Renji asked.

Simple cause Yuna doesn't have a weapon Gokenku said.

But she released her Zanpakuto? Renji said.

True but that was just to get an edge Gokenku said.

Ok but I still don't get thou Renji said.

Renji let me spell it out for you that even your pea brain can get Rukia did that so she'll be on the same playing field as Yuna Captain Son said.

I get it now Renji said.

Back at the arena.

Sphere Shadow Yuna said as she turned into a shadow and went into the shadows.

Now you're going to attack me when I don't know it huh I don't think so Rukia said as she waited for the right moment for Yuna to strike.

She's planning something Yuna thought.

Yuna then sprung out from where she's hiding and attacks Rukia from behind but Rukia use a Kido.

Bakudō 61 Rikujōkōrō Rukia said as six thin, wide beams of light that slam into Yuna's midsection making her unable to move.

Rukia turned around and then fired a Hado 4 Byakurai at Yuna.

Yuna begins to struggle to break out of the Kido.

You think you can Rukia said.

I just won't let you win sphere swap Yuna said as Yuna and Rukia switch places.

What the hell how did you do that? Rukia asked as she tried to break free of her Kido.

That's my little secret Yuna said as she begins to fire her Kamehameha wave.

Rukia knew what Yuna going to fire and begins to break through.

Up in the stands.

How did Yuna do that? Kira asked.

Who knows Captain Kuchiki said as he didn't even know himself.

Back at the arena.

Rukia finally breaks through her Kido.

Ka… Me… Ha… Me Yuna said.

I'm not going to let you beat me Hado 73 Sōren Sōkatsui Rukia said as the Kido fired at Yuna.

Ha Yuna said as her Kamehameha wave fired at Rukia's attack struggled against each other even thou Yuna had a bit more power.

Up in the stands.

I wonder if it will end the same as last time Gokenku said.

What do you mean? Momo asked.

Last time they fought both of them used the same move that they are using now and the result was Yuna and Rukia attacks sending each other backwards and they hit a wall and that what made both of them tied against each other Gokenku said.

Ok Momo said.

Back at the arena.

Rukia knew that if this didn't finish Yuna then she have to try something bigger.

Rukia and Yuna attacks kept on struggling against each other and then after 3 minutes Yuna Kamehameha wave went closer to Rukia but then Rukia's Sōren Sōkatsui went closer to Yuna to the point where she is just about to be defeated.

You lose Rukia said as her Sōren Sōkatsui crashed into Yuna. I win.

All you hit was my after image Yuna said.

I used so much of my spiritual pressure in that attack I don't know if I can go another one Rukia said.

Up in the stands.

Pretty smart of sis at the last moment to replace herself with an after image Gokenku said.

True and Rukia didn't even knew it was happening Momo said.

Rukia will still win Renji said as he wants Rukia to win.

Both Momo and Gokenku know Rukia can't win.

Back at the arena.

Yuna begins to charge up for an attack.

I can't even get another Kido Rukia said.

I hope you can defend yourself Yuna said.

I just hope it won't serious hurt me Rukia said.

Sphere ball Yuna said.

Up in the stands.

She's going to use that move that Yuna helped her brother Toshiro said.

What move is that? Momo asked.

Sphere ball strike Toshiro said.

Ok Momo said.

Back at the arena.

Toshiro you think it's Sphere ball strike but you're wrong you thought.

Yuna attack starts to burn.

A fire attack Rukia said.

Firaga Strike Yuna said as she ran towards Rukia and defeated her. I'm beat.

Up in the stands.

If she as a fire one then she might have a lightning one too Toshiro said.

That was a good fight Kira said.

It could have gone either way Gokenku said.

True but Yuna still won regardless Momo said.

A few hours later.

Yuna back in her summoner clothes.

Now Yuna I will have Lieutenant Hinamori go with you and Gokenku to go to Mt. Gagazet where you are meeting your group at Head Captain Yamamoto said.

No disrespect Head Captain Yamamoto but are you sure I should go? Momo asked.

I'm quite sure and this will give you a chance to see what Spira is like Head Captain Yamamoto said.

But Momo said.

You're the only person that I'll be sending also if you're worried that the paper work is not going to be done I'll get someone in your squad to do that Head Captain Yamamoto said.

Ok I'll go Momo said in defeat knowing very well that she couldn't get out of it.

Don't worry Momo Yuna said.

Now Gokenku, Yuna and Lieutenant Hinamori I have the Senkaimon set up so all of you end up just before Mt. Gagazet Ukitake said.

Ukitake opens the Senkaimon.

Ok let's go Momo said.

Okay Yuna said as she, Momo and Gokenku went into the Senkaimon.

A week after going to the Soul Society.

At Calm lands.

Goku it has been a week since you let lady Yuna go to this Soul Society and shouldn't she be back yet? Lulu asked.

Very soon Lulu Goku said.

At that moment a Senkaimon opens.

They are coming out Goku said.

Yuna, Gokenku and Momo walked out of the Senkaimon.

Lady Yuna Lulu said.

Yuna we continue your pilgrimage Auron said.

Yes sir Yuna said.

And who may you be Miss? Auron asked.

Momo Hinamori.

Well Momo you've heard about Yuna's pilgrimage so far? Auron asked.

Well I heard this person called Seymour is trying to become the next Sin Momo said.

Other than that Seymour has gotten some of Goku past enemies and putted them against us Auron said.

The pathway between Mt. Gagazet and the Calm lands.

I've been expecting you a man said.

Cell how are you even here? Goku said.

Well if you must know it was Seymour me to escape Hell and come here to get my revenge Cell said.

So this is Cell not much to look at Gokenku said.

Who the hell are you? Cell asked.

Not like you need to know Gokenku said.

No but I'm just curious that's all Cell said.

Son I'm going to fight him Goku said.

So you're Goku's kid eh Cell said.

Yea so what? Gokenku said.

I'm going kill you then Cell said.

Don't bet on it Gokenku said.

Brother let me fight him Yuna said.

Lady Yuna let your guardians fight Auron said.

No aaah Yuna said.

The ground starts to shake.

So that girl is Yuna correct? Cell asked.

Gokenku nods.

_First Yuna eyes turns from green & blue to white then her hair turns from brown to white colored_. _Yuna began to go to her High Speed 2 her strength and speed increases and lightning begins to surround her body._

This should be good since she was defeat by both Zarbon and Dodoria Cell said.

So those idiots are there too Gohan said.

I may have lost to them that time but I'm stronger than I was Yuna said as fire a sphere ball blast at Cell and cell block the attack.

Is that all you got? Cell said.

No Holy Yuna said as she fired a Holy spell at Cell and Cell had trouble stopping the attack but it was too strong for Cell and he crashed into a wall.

I underestimated you it seems Cell said.

Cell you may be strong but I won't let you beat me Yuna said.

I guess I'll use the power that Lord Seymour gave Cell said as he used the power Seymour gave and his power was higher than Yuna.

I'm going beat you somehow Yuna said.

Then do it Cell said as he began to fire a Kamehameha wave.

Ka… me… ha… me Yuna said.

Lady Yuna can use it too? Lulu asked.

Yea I taught her it Goku said.

Ok Lulu said.

Ka… me… ha… me… ha Cell said as he fire the Kamehameha wave at Yuna.

Yuna smiled.

Ha Yuna said as she fire the Kamehameha wave at Cell and it began to overpower Cell.

I can't lose the same way Cell said as he tried to push Yuna's attack but the power she has was still higher than his and Cell's Kamehameha wave was pushed back at Cell and defeating him in the process.

Let's go since Yuna is done with Cell Goku said.

Ok Uncle Goku Yuna said as she returned to normal state.

Mt. Gagazet.

Everyone arrived and saw the Ronso lying on the ground dead.

We been expecting you haven't we brother Frieza said.

Yes Frieza Killing those Ronso was fun but the two over there lasted the longest thou Cooler said.

First Cell and now Frieza and Cooler Goku said.

Oh yea Broly said he'll Kill you Frieza said pointing to Goku.

I doubt it Goku said.

You two will fight us next Frieza said pointing to Yuna and Rangiku.

Rangiku are you ready? Yuna asked.

Yea how bout we do the Fusion again? Rangiku asked.

Yuna smiled.

What's so funny? Frieza asked.

Nothing Yuna said.

Rangiku put a soul candy to release her Shinigami form.

Bankai Rangiku said.

Rangiku has a mountain lion head on her left shoulder and her blade is from the wind itself as it can detach from the Hilt and reattach on to the Hilt.

Ban? Frieza said.

Kai? Cooler said.

Araiyama Haineko Rangiku said

It should take us long Frieza said as he didn't know how much Rangiku power had change.

Aaah Yuna said.

What's this her Ki is increasing at alarming rate Frieza said.

Yea it's like she been training for years Cooler said.

_First Yuna eyes turns from green & blue to white then her hair turns from brown to white colored_. _Yuna began to go to her High Speed 2 her strength and speed increases and lightning begins to surround her body._

She has white hair now? Auron said.

Yea somehow my blood in her veins has affected her blood in this way Goku said.

Rangiku you ready? Yuna asked.

Yep Rangiku said.

Yuna and Rangiku beside each other perform the fusion dance. Yuna quickly outstretched her arms to the left, while Rangiku did the same except she moved her arms to the right. Moving as exact mirror images of one another, they placed their heals together so that their knees were pointed outwards and they called out "Fu". They then moved only three steps over to each other making sure that their arms were now outstretched and pointing towards each other. Once this was done, they once again outstretched their arms to the opposite side as they called out "Sion". Yuna then raised her left knee and made a quarter turn while Rangiku did the same except he raised her right knee. They each then slid their legs out and pointed their fingers towards each other in a parallel direction. Just as their fingers had touched together, they screamed out "Ha". Then, without warning, an intense white light filled the entire area. The two warriors were visible as shadows which were combining with one another. When the intense light died down, there was only one man visible. An incredibly large golden aura flared around him and as odd as it was, she looked like an exact fusion of Yuna & Rangiku.

Where did they go? Momo asked.

So this is what Lord Seymour fought Cooler said.

Yea but nothing the two of us can't handle Frieza said.

Look right now Frieza I would like kill but with the agreement I have with Seymour I can't Cooler said.

I know about it but right now let's fight that weirdo over there Frieza said looking at Yugiku.

You two are going to get demolished Yugiku said.

Both Frieza and Cooler Laughed.

Yugiku disappeared from both Frieza and Cooler sight.

Now they are in for it Goku said.

Yugiku used Flash Step combined with her High Speed as she defeated Frieza.

I didn't even see it Cooler said.

Frieza and you are weak Yugiku said.

Cooler used the power Seymour gave him and went to maximum power.

You think you're power is strong eh Yugiku said.

You're weak now compared to me Cooler said as he fire his Death Beam at Yugiku hoping it would kill her but Yugiku dodge it entirely.

Here I thought you'll be a challenge Yugiku said.

I'm going to kill you Cooler said.

Yugiku increase her power a little bit and Cooler still didn't noticed.

Cooler fired a Super Nova at Yugiku and Yugiku begin to fire a Kamehameha wave.

Ka… Me… Ha… Me… Ha Yugiku said as she fire the Kamehameha wave at Cooler and he had trouble overpowering Yugiku.

It's over Goku said.

Yugiku easily overpowered Cooler's Super Nova and it got pushed back to him and defeated him.

Let's go Goku said.


	14. Chapter 14

For those of you kind enough to click on this story, you have my thanks. I don't kind constructive criticism but I will not tolerate flames and swearing.

_I don't own Bleach, Dragonball Z, Final Fantasy X and MegaMan._

20 minutes after Yugiku defeated Frieza and Cooler.

At Mt. Gagazet.

Uncle Goku it's so cold Yuna said.

I know but we have to walk up here to get to Zanarkand Goku said.

By the way Momo why are you even here? Rangiku asked.

We'll if you must know Head-Captain Yamamoto wanted me to come to Spira so I have a chance to see what's it's like Momo said.

I see Rangiku said.

We're almost at the top of the mountain Gokenku said.

As they walk to the gate where the snow stops they came across a man with huge muscle.

Broly Goku said.

Kakarot you're dead Broly said.

Yuna you take a rest since you've already had two fights in a roll Goku said.

But Uncle Goku Yuna said.

Sis listen to your Dad Gokenku said.

But brother I want to fight Yuna said.

I know but let dad take care of it Gokenku said.

Ok Yuna said.

Broly Seymour may have gotten you of Hell but I'm going to put you back in Goku said.

_First Goku eyes turns from black to Turquoise then their went straight up and turned Golden colored then Goku went to go to the next level to Super Saiyan 2 his strength and speed increases and Lightning begins to surround his body._

Broly powered up and then went towards Goku and slammed him into the ground.

He's tougher than I remember Goku said.

Broly fires an Omega Blaster at Goku.

Kaaa… Meeee… Haaa…. Meeee… Haaaa Goku said as he fires his Kamehameha wave at Broly but the Goku's attack still wasn't enough to make Broly's attack go back to him.

_Gohan began to power up to his mystic form his strength and speed increases and Lightning begins to surround his body._

Kaaa… Meeee… Haaa…. Meeee… Haaaa Gohan said as he fires his Kamehameha wave at Broly but even with his and his father's attack wasn't enough still.

_First Gokenku eyes turns from black to Turquoise then their went straight up and turned Golden colored then Gokenku went to go to the next level to Super Saiyan 2 his strength and speed increases and Lightning begins to surround his body._

Kaaa… Meeee… Haaa…. Meeee… Haaaa Gokenku said as he too fires his Kamehameha wave at Broly but with all 3 Kamehameha wave at Broly his Omega Blaster begins to go back at Broly.

Gohan focus on defeating Broly and Gokenku if we don't beat Broly here and now then there is no hope for the earth Goku said.

And with what Goku said the Son family got the strength from within and push back Broly's attack right back him.

Not going to happen Broly said as he used the power Seymour gave him.

And with the power Broly just used he pushed the Family Kamehameha wave back at the Son Family.

His new power is just too strong Gohan said.

_Goku began to go to Super Saiyan 3 His hair begins to grown down his back and his eyebrows disappear. Lightning begins to surround his body increases the raw power and speed._

And with that Son family overpowered Broly and defeated him.

Goku, Gohan and Gokenku returned to normal.

Let's go before he recovers Goku said.

Why? Momo asked.

Because here he is an unsent so killing him don't matter since he can't die since he is already dead Goku said.

Okay Goku Momo said.

After the trail on the mountain.

Yuna are you ready? There is a guardian to test you Auron said.

I'm ready for anything it should hit me with Yuna said.

Goku knows with the small amount of hidden power Yuna awaked it won't be enough to beat the fiend outside.

Outside the mountain.

Man it's huge Gokenku said.

_First Gokenku eyes turns from black to Turquoise then his hair went straight up and turned Golden colored. Gokenku began to go to his super Saiyan 2 his strength and speed increases and Lightning begins to surround his body. Gokenku began to go to his super Saiyan 3 His hair begins to grown down his back and his eyebrows disappear. Lightning begins to surround his body increases the raw power and speed._

Sis you and me fight this thing Gokenku said.

You're thinking what I'm thinking too huh Yuna said.

But lady Yuna let Lulu, Kimahri and I fight with you Auron said.

Sir Auron no disrespect but I want to fight with my brother Yuna said.

Fine Auron said.

_First Yuna eyes turns from green & blue to white then her hair turns from brown to white colored. Yuna began to go to her High Speed 2 her strength and speed increases and lightning begins to surround her body._

Let see if both of them can beat it Auron said.

Have faith in them Goku said.

Why? Auron asked.

Well it's been 5 years since they fought together Goku said.

Then I should see how good they are together Auron said.

Brother you ready? Yuna asked.

Oh yea Gokenku said.

It's been a while since we fought together Yuna said.

5 years if I remember correctly Gokenku said.

Yea we manage to beat umm what was his name again? Yuna said.

I think it was Lukka Sin and he was stronger than us as an individual but together we were stronger Gokenku said.

Let's hope we can beat this fiend Yuna said.

No we will Gokenku said trying to convince Yuna.

You're right Gokenku Yuna said.

Umm Goku are you sure they can handle it alone? Lulu asked.

Yes Goku said as he went to sit down.

Yuna went over to the Fiend (Sanctuary Keeper) left side while Gokenku went to the Fiend (Sanctuary Keeper) right side.

Sis this fiend is stronger than that person we beat 5 years ago Gokenku said.

I know Yuna said.

Why are they attacking from opposite sides? Lulu asked.

My guess is they figure from attacking from the sides will give them an advantage Auron said.

Advantage How? Lulu asked.

Simple now this fiend can't attack both of them at once and when it attacks someone Gokenku or Yuna will attack while it's focus on one of them Auron said.

Yuna cast Shell and protect on herself to make sure the damage isn't strong on herself.

Gokenku went to attack the fiend on the right side but the Fiend (Sanctuary Keeper) attacks Gokenku with a Tail Sweep but Gokenku blocked it by grabbing the tail.

Yuna Now Gokenku said.

Kaaaa… Meeeee… Haaaaa… Meeee… Haaaa Yuna said as she fires a Kamehameha wave at the Fiend (Sanctuary Keeper) and it went crashing against the wall.

Now let's finish it Yuna said.

Yea let's Gokenku said.

Kaaaa… Meeeee… Haaaaa… Meeee… Haaaa Yuna said as she fires a Kamehameha wave at the Fiend (Sanctuary Keeper).

Kaaaa… Meeeee… Haaaaa… Meeee… Haaaa Gokenku said as she fires a Kamehameha wave at the Fiend (Sanctuary Keeper) and with his and Yuna's Kamehameha wave hit the fiend but it still wasn't enough as the Fiend (Sanctuary Keeper) got up and easily pushed through the Brother and Sister Kamehameha and Yuna and Gokenku jumped out of the way before it can hit them.

It's a lot stronger than we thought Yuna said.

Yea it took 3 Kamehameha wave at full impact and it doesn't look like they affected him Gokenku said.

Yea I don't think going on different sides of him is going to help Yuna said.

Yea especially when it took a full impact of my Kamehameha wave while in my super Saiyan 3 Gokenku said.

And I don't think blinding him will do much Yuna said.

Sphere Clone 3 Yuna said as she separated into 7.

So she has a stronger Sphere clone huh Gokenku said.

Kaaaa… Meeeee… Haaaaa… Meeee… Haaaa Yuna said as she fires a Kamehameha wave at the Fiend (Sanctuary Keeper) and even thou he attacks 4 of clones with a mana Breath the other 3 hit him with the Kamehameha wave but it didn't look like he took any damage thou.

You got to be kidding me Yuna said.

Sis do you have two more Sphere Clone 3 in you? Gokenku asked.

I just need one since I got 2 clones it should be more than enough Yuna said as she was tired but refused to let it beat her.

Gokenku approached the Fiend (Sanctuary Keeper) and put his hands at the side of his head.

Solar Flare Gokenku shouted as he blinded the Fiend (Sanctuary Keeper) with the intense light.

Sphere Clone 3 Yuna said as she separated into 7 and her two remaining clones also separated into 7 for a total of 21 clones.

Kaaaa… Meeeee… Haaaaa… Meeee… Haaaa Yuna said as she fires a Kamehameha wave at the Fiend (Sanctuary Keeper).

Kaaaa… Meeeee… Haaaaa… Meeee… Haaaa Gokenku said as she fires a Kamehameha wave at the Fiend (Sanctuary Keeper) and with 22 Kamehameha wave hit the Fiend (Sanctuary Keeper) it finally defeated.

Yuna's clones disappeared into herself.

Both Yuna and Gokenku returned to their normal state.

Yuna and Gokenku went to lie down.

See I knew they would beat it Goku said as he went over to where Gokenku and Yuna is.

Umm Yuna was you going easy on Rukia when you fought her? Momo asked.

No at that time I didn't have it Yuna said.

Oh I see Momo said.

The group walked to Zanarkand Ruins and saw the ruins that have been in ruins for 1000 years.

At Zanarkand Ruins.

Seeing this change my look on life Gokenku said.

Yea same Yuna said.

Both Yuna and Gokenku looked at the ruins and knew in a blink of an eye everything could change in an instant and Yuna was more determine to defeat Sin.

I never something so powerful could do this Momo said.

Yea it can Lulu said.

And here I thought Sōsuke Aizen was strong Momo said.

Momo I fired a direct Kamehameha wave at Sin back between Besaid and Kilika Island and I was in my super Saiyan from and all it did was a small dent Gokenku said.

Then how can we hope to defeat it Momo said.

The final summoning Yuna said.

Sis come on I really don't think the final summoning is going to help Gokenku said.

Then how are you going to beat it then? Yuna asked.

I don't know but my gut is telling me that the final summoning isn't going to work Gokenku said.

Then our only hope to defeat Sin is the final summoning Yuna said.

But sis you shouldn't just hope the final summoning can work cause it could be far from the truth Gokenku said.

I understand your worry brother but when I beat Sin with the final summoning I'll beat it once and for all Yuna said.

-Sigh- ok but I'm still not going give this up thou Gokenku said.

At Zanarkand Dome.

All that's left is to complete the last test Auron said.

Yes sir Yuna said.

After Cloister of Trials.

Guys stand aside while take care of this fiend (Spectral Keeper) Gohan said.

Just then a girl with black hair arrived wearing pink pants with some music notes on it and a Red shirt with a couple of music notes on it.

No cause I'll be helping you a 15 year old girl said.

Who are you? Gohan asked.

I see you don't remember me Gohan a girl said.

Should I and how you know my name? Gohan asked.

Wait I think I know her Yuna said.

I think so too Rikku said.

Then would you mind telling me who she is? Gohan asked.

Gohan I never knew that you forgot me a girl said.

Even if you know me I don't Gohan said as he still didn't know who she is.

This should give you a hint Yuna said.

I wonder what the hint Yuna is talking about? Gohan said.

Yuna you look like you've gotten stronger the girl said.

Yea I have and I can imagine you have too sis Yuna said.

Your sister huh Gohan said.

The last time I saw you was a year after Kid Buu was defeated Gokenku said.

I know Gokenku but right now I'm going to help Gohan beat that fiend to pieces a girl said.

Ok Sonia good luck Gokenku said.

Don't worry about me Sonia said. Note: Sonia Strumm has black hair in this story and she is half Saiyan and half Al Bhed.

I hope you can keep up with me Gohan said as he powered up.

_Gohan began to power up to his mystic form his strength and speed increases and Lightning begins to surround his body._

Gohan you don't have to worry about that aaah Sonia said.

_First Sonia eyes turns from Green to Crimson Red then her hair turned Silver colored. Sonia then began to go to her Crimson Flash 2 her strength and speed increases and Lightning begins to surround her body._

Wow oh wait I think I remember you your Gokenku sister who both of you have the same parents Gohan said.

You're just remembering it now Sonia said.

Well it has been 9 years since I've seen you Gohan said.

Sonia turned towards the fiend.

You die here Sonia said.

The fiend (Spectral Keeper) went to attack Sonia with it's Claws but Sonia easily dodge it's attack delivers a Crimson Kick and the fiend (Spectral Keeper) got stunned a bit.

Wow she is certainly stronger that's for sure Yuna said.

Lady Yuna you know her? Lulu asked.

Yea she's my little sister Yuna said.

On Sir Goku side of the family correct? Lulu asked.

Yep Yuna said. Rikku is she strong? Auron asked.

Oh yea and she has a real nasty side Rikku said.

What do you mean? Auron asked.

You see last time I saw her which was 8 years ago we got in an argument what I don't remember but what I do remember that we got in a fight and I got injured after Sonia punched me and I went forward a bit and crashed into a rock that was super sharp since it was shaped like a knife and gut went into it and right after she knew what happened she pulled me out of the rock slowly and I have the scar from it Rikku said.

That was just a fight how is that her nasty side? Auron asked.

One her punches were like bullets so strong that if she was even more mean I could of died Rikku said.

I see Auron said.

Kaaaa… Meeeee… Haaaa… Meeee Gohan said.

Criiii… msoooonnnn Wave Sonia said as she fires her Crimson Wave at the fiend (Spectral Keeper).

Haaaaa Gohan said as he fires the Kamehameha wave at the fiend (Spectral Keeper) and with his and Sonia's attack it still wasn't enough to beat it.

The fiend (Spectral Keeper) got up and fires a few Glyph Mines at Gohan and Sonia but both of them dodges the attack entirely.

She we end this? Sonia asked.

When was the last time we fought together? Gohan asked.

9 years ago when we beat that b**** Sonia said.

Yea she was since she wanted to Gohan said as he was interrupted.

You mind not saying it since it gives me nightmares just thinking about it Sonia said as she shivered remembered what she want to do with Gohan and herself.

Ok I won't then and could you distract it? Gohan asked.

Why? Sonia asked.

Cause I'm going be hitting it with my Shine Kamehameha wave Gohan said.

Sonia went to hit the fiend (Spectral Keeper) with a Mega Crimson Kick to knock it down.

Gohan gathered his Ki to focus it on his hands.

I hope he's not that much longer? Sonia said.

Shiiinne Kaaaa… Meeeee… Haaaaa… Meeee Gohan said.

It better be enough Sonia said.

The fiend (Spectral Keeper) got up went toward Gohan to attack him.

Haaaa Gohan said as he fires the Shine Kamehameha wave at the fiend (Spectral Keeper) and utterly defeated him.


	15. Chapter 15

For those of you kind enough to click on this story, you have my thanks. I don't kind constructive criticism but I will not tolerate flames and swearing.

_I don't own Bleach, Dragonball Z & Final Fantasy X._

Now that this fiend (Spectral Keeper) is beaten let's go down this lift Gohan said.

Wait Gohan there are two people hiding Yuna said.

Show yourself Gohan said.

Zarbon and Dodoria came out from the door to the right.

You Yuna said.

So i take it Yuna you know them? Gohan asked.

Oh yea using the power Seymour gave them they defeated me Yuna said.

And we'll do it again Zarbon said.

You said it Zarbon Dodoria said.

I have some unfinished business you two Yuna said.

The only unfinished business you have with us is a beat down of a lifetime Zarbon said.

_First Yuna eyes turns from green & blue to white then her hair turns from brown to white colored. Yuna began to go to her High Speed 2 her strength and speed increases and lightning begins to surround her body._

So you've gotten stronger no big deal Zarbon said.

Sphere clone Yuna said as she separated into 3.

Zarbon two of them are clones Dodoria said.

I know Zarbon said as he transformed into his monster form.

ka... me... ha... me Yuna said.

Zarbon fired a large Ki blast at Yuna.

Dodoria then fires a large Ki blast at Yuna as well but at the other side of Yuna and with the two attacks near her both Dodoria and Zarbon thought she beaten.

ha Yuna said as she fires the Kamehameha wave at Zarbon and easily went through his attack like it was nothing and defeating him in the process.

At the last moment Yuna dodge Dodoria attack.

Blast you I'll kill you Dodoria said as he fires a Maximum Buster at Yuna but she easily dodges it.

Without your friend to help you you've lost Yuna said as she Kicks him in the head and knocks him out.

Yuna returns to her normal state.

Let's go down the lift Goku said.

Wait Rikku said.

Just then Wakka came in the room.

Lady Yuna send him Lulu said.

But Yuna said.

He's already died Lulu said.

Yuna performed the sending to sent Wakka to the Farplane.

Now let's go down the lift guys Goku said.

Everyone went down the lift.

In the hall of the final summoning.

This can't be the final aeon Gokenku said.

Yea brother it's very weak Yuna said.

A man walks out of a door.

That aeon lost it's power many years ago in here Yunalesca will give you your final aeon a man said.

In the room Yunalesca is in.

I'm skipping to the upper area.

Who will be the final summoning Yunalesca said.

Before I choose my choice will Sin return even if I defeat it? Yuna asked.

Sin will always return even if you defeat it Yunalesca said.

So that's why Sin is back after Braska defeated it Goku said.

But the Teachings states we can exercise sin with complete atonement it's been our only hope all these years lulu said.

it's always good to have hope because it helps you forget the horrible situation you're in and lets you accept fate Yunalesca said. Now choose who will be your final aeon?

No one I would of gladly given my life but no more the final summoning is a false hope that should be thrown away Yuna said.

No it's is our only hope, your father sacrifice that hope to give to the people hope so they could forget sorrow Yunalesca said.

Wrong my father want to make Spira sorrow to go away not just cover it up with lies Yuna said.

Sorrow can't be destroyed easily Yunalesca said.

My father I loved him, so I will my sorrow my live my own life I will defeat sorrow in it's place I will stand my ground and be strong I don't know when it will be but I will do it without false hope Yuna said.

You fool you would do that then I will be your liberator Yunalesca said.

_Now! This is it! Now is the time to choose! Die and be free of pain or live and fight your sorrow! Now is the time to shape your stories! Your fate is in your hands!_ Auron said.

Yuna need Kimahri, Kimahri Protects Yuna Kimahri said.

Well I'm fighting Rikku said.

Rangiku put an Soul candy in her mouth to release her Shinigami form.

A soul Reaper huh Yunalesca said.

Well there's no way I'm not fighting Gohan.

_Gohan began to power up to his mystic form his strength and speed increases and Lightni__ng begins to surround his body._

Yea Gohan I totally agree Gokenku said.

_First Gokenku eyes turns from black to Turquoise then his hair went straight up and turned Golden colored. Gokenku began to go to his super Saiyan 2 his strength and speed increases and Lightning begins to surround his body. Gokenku began to go to his super Saiyan 3 His hair begins to grown down his back and his eyebrows disappear. Lightning begins to surround his body increases the raw power and speed._

I'm helping my big sis Sonia said.

_First Sonia eyes turns from Green to Crimson Red then her hair turned Silver colored. Sonia then began to go to her Crimson Flash 2 her strength and speed increases and Lightning begins to surround her body._

It seems you all want to die Yunalesca said.

_First Yuna eyes turns from green & blue to white then her hair turns from brown to white colored. Yuna began to go to her High Speed 2 her strength and speed increases and lightning begins to surround her body._

There's no way I'm not fighting Momo said as put an Soul candy in her mouth to release her Shinigami form.

Another soul reaper Yunalesca said.

Ka… Me… Ha… Me… Ha Gokenku said as he fires the Kamehameha wave at Yunalesca.

Splitting Void Yunalesca said as the Splitting Void appeared in front of the Kamehameha wave and swallowed it and reappeared behind Gokenku.

I don't think so Big Bang Attack Gokenku said as he turns around and fires The Big Bang Attack and totally destroyed the Kamehameha wave.

Gokenku I never knew you had an attack that powerful Momo said. Hado 33 Sōkatsui.

As Momo attack fires at Yunalesca and Yunalesca again uses Splitting Void to swallow the attack.

I knew it so Bakudō 61 Rikujōkōrō Momo said as six thin, wide beams of light that slam into Yunalesca's midsection making her unable to move.

Without a thought Yunalesca easily broke all six beams.

Grr Momo said.

Rangiku pulls her Zanpakuto out.

Bankai Rangiku said.

_Rangiku has a mountain lion head on her left shoulder and her blade is from the wind itself as it can detach from the Hilt and reattach on to the Hilt._

Araiyama Haineko Rangiku said.

So there's someone here that can use Bankai huh Yunalesca said.

How do you know about Shinigami and their abilities? Momo asked.

Simple you see 230 years ago one of Summoner Ohalland guardians were a Shinigami (not going to be mention) Yunalesca said.

Ka… Me… Ha… Me Yuna said.

Trust me girl it won't work Yunalesca said.

Bakudō 63 Sajo Sabaku Momo said as Chains rapped round Yunalesca's body and making her arms strapped down making her unable to move.

Bakudō 61 Rikujōkōrō Rangiku said as six thin, wide beams of light that slam into Yunalesca's midsection making her unable to move.

Ka… Me… Ha… Me Rikku said.

Kimahri & Auron attacks Yunalesca with their weapon but Yunalesca jumps in the air even thou she is binded due to the kido.

Ka… Me… Ha… Me Momo said.

Rangiku detach her Araiyama Haineko and wraps it around Yunalesca.

chihari higyou Rangiku said as the attack plunge a thousand shaped needle went into her body and holding her down.

Ha said Rikku, Yuna and Momo said as they fires the Kamehameha wave at Yunalesca and hope it would be enough to defeat her but at the last moment she broke free of both Kido and Rangiku's chihari higyou attack and dodges all 3 attacks.

How can she dodge all 3 attacks? Lulu asked.

However she's still is going be hard to bring down Gohan said.

Gohan went to the left side of Yunalesca, Gokenku went to the right side of Yunalesca, Yuna went behind Yunalesca, Rikku went in front of Yunalesca, Rangiku went to the northeast side of Yunalesca, Momo went to the northwest side of Yunalesca and Sonia went to the southeast side of Yunalesca.

So all of you going to attack me at once huh Yunalesca said.

Ka… Me… Ha… Me Momo, Rikku, Yuna, Gohan, Gokenku and Rangiku said.

Crimson Sonia said.

Ha/ Wave Momo, Rikku, Yuna, Gohan, Gokenku, Rangiku and Sonia said.

All seven attacks hit her and they finally defeated her (I'm not going to put her other forms in here).

If I die so does the final Aeon and with it Spira only hope Yunalesca said.

We'll find Spira a new hope Gokenku said.

Fool there is no other way, even if there was even if you did destroy Sin, Yu Yevon the immortal create sin a new Yunalesca said.

Yu Yevon? Gokenku said.

Zeon forgive me Spira has been robbed of the light of hope all that remains is sorrow Yunalesca said as she disappeared into nothing.


	16. Chapter 16

For those of you kind enough to click on this story, you have my thanks. I don't kind constructive criticism but I will not tolerate flames and swearing.

_I don't own Bleach, Dragonball Z & Final Fantasy X._

Zanarkand.

Now that we've beat Yunalesca let's find a way to beat Sin Goku said.

By the way Goku who's is she (Sonia)? Lulu asked.

Yuna's half-sister and Gokenku sister Goku said.

How? Lulu asked.

Simple Yuna and Gokenku's mother is her mother as well and I'm her father Goku said.

Outside Zanarkand.

Look it's Sin Yuna said.

Son even with your powers it won't be enough to beat Sin Goku said.

Ok Gokenku said.

At that time Cid's ship came and tackled Sin and everyone came on the Ship.

The Airship.

Ah if it isn't Goku how have you been? Cid asked.

Good and you? Goku asked.

Great Cid said.

Away from Cid and Goku.

Now that the final summoning is no more now maybe all we got to do is hit it fast and hard Gokenku said.

No little brother since look how hard it was to defeat Yunalesca I think we should go to Maester Mika since he has some great knowledge he might be able to help Gohan said.

Well I don't trust him Gokenku said.

We don't have to trust him but if we can get the info that we need then it should be good then Gohan said.

I think Gohan got the right idea but maybe the faith might know how to defeat Sin as well Lulu said.

Back with Goku.

Dad I just had an idea Gohan said.

And what is that Gohan? Goku asked.

How bout we go see Maester Mika since he has some great knowledge and he might be able give us some info what Sin's weakness is Gohan said.

Kid if Sin had a weakness already then Mika would have said it already to Spira Cid said.

No, being as old as he is he tend to keep some secret of how to defeat Sin Gohan said.

Well Gohan has a point some old people don't tell everything that they may know so I figure Mika knows the real reason how to defeat Sin and the Final Summoning is just to temporally defeat it even if it is gone for a few years but I think if Yuna was to use the Final Summoning not only would she die but Sin would come back as it normally does for those who uses the Final Summoning Goku said.

Then let's go to Bevelle Cid said.

At Bevelle.

At the moment everyone walked up to go see Maester Mika two gunmen had there guns pointed at the group.

Infidel Gunmen one said.

Dad should we even bother with them? Gohan said.

All Goku did was shake his head.

You're regret showing your face here we're strike you down in the name of Yevon Gunmen two said.

Blah blah blah so guys Gokenku said.

If they want a fight let's give them one Rikku said.

Prepare to charge Gunmen two said.

STOP a voice yelled.

A woman came running towards the two Gunmen.

Captain Gunmen one said.

Lady Yuna is not to be harmed She's no traitor it's an evil rumor spread by the Al bhed a woman said.

Say What Rikku and Gokenku said.

Maester Mika told me a woman said.

Then what are we to do Gunmen one said.

Stand down Rikku said.

As she says a woman said.

The two gunmen walk away somewhere.

What was that about the evil al bhed? Rikku asked.

I truly don't understand it myself oh Yevon is in a state of confusion and yesterday they made me Captain of the Guards a woman said.

Short on believers Auron said.

The chaos in the temples is worse than I'd imagined, and all the priest do is blame each other, I worry what will become of Yevon But no I must be the rock that stants against the whirling tides right? Lady Yuna I must tell you your courage has been a great importation to me a woman (I think you know who this is if you have play the game) said.

All we came here is to see Maester Mika is he here? Gohan asked.

Yes arrange a meeting with him a woman said.

At Maester Mika hall.

Why are you here you must defeat Sin quickly you have you obtained the Final Aeon from Yunalesca have you not? Maester Mika asked.

We did meet her Gokenku said.

We fought and defeated her Yuna said.

WHAT! Maester Mika said.

Summoners and Guardians will sacrifice by the Final Summoning no more Auron said.

You have destroyed a 1000 year old Tradition now all remains is Yu Yevon Maester Mika said.

Who's Yu Yevon? Rikku asked.

He who crafts the souls of the undead to a holy armor called Sin and with it Yu Yevon is unstoppable and the only thing that could have defeated it you have destroyed it and nothing can stop it now Maester Mika as he dissolved into nothing.

A woman just came into Maester Mika hall.

Where's Maester Mika? A woman asked.

He just Yuna said as she was interrupted by Auron.

How long are we going to wait? Auron asked.

Oh I could of sworn Maester Mika was here I'll go look for him as she left.

At that moment Bahamut Faith appeared in front of Yuna & Gokenku.

I must go see the Faith Yuna said.

I See Auron said.

In Bahamut Room.

Hello Bahamut Faith said.

I must thank you for Aeon Yuna said.

So what's up Gokenku said.

So have you found a way to truly defeat Sin? Bahamut Faith asked.

I think the Hymn of the Faith is a way to weaken it Gokenku said.

Perhaps Bahamut Faith said.

You mean it won't work? Yuna asked.

A very long time has gone since Jecht Became Sin so he might not be able to hear it anymore Bahamut Faith said.

I know it a longshot but we got to try it if there's a chance Gokenku said.

Yes you must I'm glad you're doing this you have a good sprite Truly Bahamut Faith said. Also you'll need more than Hymn.

We'll fight and defeat Yu Yevon Gokenku said.

Summon us we'll fight Bahamut Faith said.

Ok Yuna said.

At Bevelle.

A woman just came.

I'm afraid I can't find Maester Mika? A woman asked.

It's ok we were just leaving Gokenku said.

Oh I see a woman said.

Hey maybe you can help us with the Hymn Rikku said.

Rikku that's an good idea Gokenku said.

It's like this we need you to tell as many people as you can Rikku said.

What should I tell them? A woman asked.

A ship in the sky will sing Hymn of the Faith when they hear it we want everyone to sing along Rikku said.

Everyone in Spira Gohan said.

I'm not sure I understand a woman said.

You don't haft to just tell everyone Rikku said.

A ship in the sky will sing Hymn of the Faith so when they hear it they should sing along with it right? a woman asked.

If they do we might be able to defeat Sin for good this time Gokenku said.

Truly a woman said.

Yes Yuna said.

That's wonderful you can count on me I'll tell all of Spira a woman said.

On the Airship.

How long till we're in Sin's range? Gokenku asked.

2 hours kid Cid said.

Okay thanks Gokenku said.

Umm Gokenku do you have that DynoCap that allows us to do some intense training in? Rikku asked.

No Gokenku said.

oh bummer Rikku said. oh Uncle will get it for me

Ok Rikku I'll go ask Bulma if she has one Goku said as he put two fingers on his forehead and then disappeared.

Where did he go? Lulu asked.

Capsule Corp. Gokenku said.

At Capsule Corp.

Bulma do you have that Capsule that you can get 12 hours of training in just a hour? Goku asked.

Yea and i got the only 2 made since they were made for you guys Bulma said as she handed the two Capsules to Goku.

Thanks Bulma take care Goku said as he put two fingers on his forehead.

Wait Kakarot a man in the back said.

What is it Vegeta? Goku asked.

Kakarot I've been sensing a powerful Ki stronger than Aizen Vegeta said as he came into the room where Bulma is.

That would be Sin Goku said.

Kakarot take me with you? Vegeta asked.

Just put your hand on my shoulder Goku said.

Vegeta put his hand on Goku's shoulder and then Goku used instant transmission to get to the airship.

On the Airship.

Hey Goku who the hell is he? Cid asked.

He's an ally of mine and his name is Vegeta Goku said.

Listen punk if you step out of line I'll put you in your place Cid said.

Whatever Vegeta said.

Pops don't egg him on cause if he's as strong as uncle Goku then you're in trouble Rikku said.

I understand that he's close to Goku in power but I still won't take shit from anyone Cid said.

Whatever than, oh do you have the capsule Uncle Goku? Rikku asked.

Yep Rikku here Goku said as he gave the Capsule to Rikku.

Yunie, Gokenku and Ms. Hinamori could you come with me so we could some extreme training? Rikku asked.

Sure I don't see the problem with that Momo said.

Umm Uncle Goku the capsule you gave Rikku does the time out here is the same in there? Yuna asked.

Nope one hour out here is 12 hours in there plus the gravity in there start level is 50 times normal gravity and maximum level is 600 times normal gravity, so only if you can handle it the intense gravity level, but if you can't then you better not go in Goku said.

It's ok Dad we should be able to handle it Gokenku said as he, Momo, Yuna and Rikku left to an empty room.

Outside of the Interior.

The four of them walked to an empty room.

Ok good there's no one here Rikku said as she tossed a DynoCap and since no one was in the room and all four of them into the room.

In a room.

First thing first let's power up Gokenku said.

Ok Momo said.

Yea I don't see a problem with that Yuna said.

_First Yuna eyes turns from green & blue to white then her hair turns from brown to white colored._

_First Gokenku eyes turns from black to Turquoise then his hair went straight up and turned Golden colored._

Snap Tobiume Momo said.

_Momo's Zanpakuto blade straightens and produces two jutte-like prongs along its length at various intervals._

I'll fight just as I am since can't transform yet Rikku said.

Don't worry Rikku by the end of 24 hours in here you should be able transform Yuna said.

Ok Yunie I trust you Rikku said.


	17. Chapter 17

For those of you kind enough to click on this story, you have my thanks. I don't kind constructive criticism but I will not tolerate flames and swearing.

_I don't own Bleach, Dragonball Z & Final Fantasy X._

* * *

In a room.

Now sis don't hold back Gokenku said.

Fine, Sphere Clone 4 Yuna said she separated into 10.

I don't recall you training to get Sphere Clone 4? Momo asked.

She must have got it between her battle with that fiend (Sanctuary Keeper) and now Rikku said.

I know the weakness of your attack already Sis and I'll show you Gokenku said as he attacks the clone # 3 and since it was the real one the rest vanished.

So you know if you hit the one who is the real one the rest disappears Yuna said.

Yea because when we were fight that fiend (Sanctuary Keeper) together I noticed at that time the flaw of your attack and that is you rely on it to power up your next attack by attack with a Ki based attack Gokenku said.

So you've noticed huh, Rukia never noticed I think Yuna said.

Well enough talking let's get back to the fighting Gokenku said as he went to punch Yuna but she shifted to the left to dodge his attack and the Yuna puts her left hand at His head and then shouts a word.

Firaga Yuna said and with that attack Gokenku flew backwards.

Nice didn't expect it sis Gokenku said as he went to deliver a kick to Yuna's Midsection but She dodges the attack by shift to the right and then kicking him in his midsection.

They are not going easy Momo said.

This is what happens when they train together Rikku said.

Isn't this kind of harsh? Momo asked.

Yea but this is how they train together Rikku said.

That's smarts Gokenku said.

Gokenku puts his hands together to fire the Kamehameha wave.

Ka... Me... Ha... me Gokenku said.

If that's what you're going to do then I'm going to do it too Ka... Me... Ha... me Yuna said.

Ha Gokenku said as he fires Kamehameha wave at Yuna.

Ha Yuna as she fires Kamehameha wave at Gokenku and their two attacks collided but Gokenku overpowers hers.

Gokenku is stronger than Yuna Momo said.

You're wrong they are equal in power right now Rikku said.

How can you tell? Momo asked.

Easy by I can sense the power difference between the two and there is no difference in power so who will win this is all about the styles of battle they use Rikku said.

Ok I guess Momo said.

Holy Yuna said as her Kamehameha wave combine with her Holy attack to gain some advantage but there attacks exploded to canceled each other out.

A draw huh Gokenku said.

Looks like it Yuna said.

Now it's you and Momo turn Gokenku said.

Ok now Rikku if you are like Yuna then I shouldn't go easy Momo said.

But remember unlike Yuna I can't transform Rikku said.

I know but still Momo said.

Thief Blade Rikku said as a Ki based blade appeared on her right hand.

I never seen her use that attack before Gokenku said.

Same here Yuna said.

Thunder Thief Blade Rikku said as a lightning element Ki based blade appeared on her left hand.

Bakudō 1 Sai Momo said as Rikku hands were tied to her back but Rikku easily powered out of it.

You think I'm going to beaten that easy Rikku said as she went attack Momo with her two Thief Blades but Momo dodged both of Rikku's Thief Blades by Jumping backward.

Bakudō 63 Sajo Sabaku Momo said as Chains rap around Rikku binding her arms but despite the strength of the Kido Rikku tried to break through but it was harder to break. So you've found out that it is a lot harder to break huh Rikku.

You Think Rikku said trying to break through the Kido even with her Thief Blades she still couldn't break it.

Hadō 33 Sōkatsui Momo said as she fires the Kido spell at Rikku but knowing the attack was going to hit her Rikku Jumped several feet in the air despite being binded by the Kido and in the process dodged the attack entirely. How did she dodge it when I binded her with my Kido spell.

You've underestimated a Thief Momo even thou my arms are binded that won't stop me from beaten you Rikku said.

Then bring it on Hadō 54 Haien Momo as she fires the Kido spell But this time Rikku Broke free of Momo's binding spell and then easily went through Momo's Hadō like it was nothing and then attack Momo with both her Thief Blades but even thou Momo tried to block Rikku attacks with her Zanpakuto but Rikku manage to overpowered Momo and Momo's Zanpakuto was sent flying and then Rikku attack Momo in an X shaped.

I lost Momo said.

Yea but I had to go beyond what I thought I could do Rikku said.

So Rikku you're Thief Blades are they you're strongest attack Momo asked.

Only when I want a close combat type of battle Rikku said.

Oh I see still it was a good battle Momo said.

That it was Rikku said.

Since we're going to be in here for 24 hours we got to make the best of this and not waste any time Gokenku said.

True now let's work on getting you your power like super Saiyan or my High speed Rikku Yuna said.

Rikku are you tired? Gokenku asked.

Nope Rikku said.

Ok then fight me next Gokenku said.

_Gokenku began to go to his super Saiyan 2 his strength and speed increases and Lightning begins to surround his body._

Ok cousin I'll fight you in my super Saiyan 2 form Gokenku said.

Fire Thief Blade, Thunder Thief Blade Rikku said as a Fire element Ki based blade appeared on her right hand and an lightning element Ki based blade appeared on her left hand.

Ok I'll won't use any Ki based attacks Twin wave Blades Gokenku said as two Ki based appeared on his right & left hand.

You have a Ki based Blades as well? Rikku asked.

Yea i have the Kamehameha sword strike so this isn't anything new Gokenku said.

You perfected it? Rikku asked.

Yep a few months ago Gokenku said.

Rikku went to attack Gokenku but Gokenku dodge her attack and then slashes her in the Back.

Can you still go on Rikku? Gokenku asked.

Rikku didn't answered all she did was went to slash Gokenku in his right arm but Gokenku blocked but the power of her blow was stronger than Yuna's High Speed and then Gokenku was sent flying into a wall.

That's hurt a lot more than when I fought Ikkaku when he was trying to make Rangiku come back Gokenku said.

Why won't Rikku answer you then? Momo asked.

I think she's trying to unlock her hidden power and that slash I gave her was the final straw Gokenku said.

So how do we help her? Yuna asked.

If we can cause I'm not sure if even I can beat Rikku alone the way she is Gokenku said.

If that the way it is then Yuna said.

_Yuna began to go to her High Speed 2 her strength and speed increases and lightning begins to surround her body._

Only 1 hour has gone in here and this happens Momo said.

Firaga Sphere Vortex and Blizzaga Sphere Ball Yuna said as Firaga Vortex was summoned and a huge gush of wind swallowed her Blizzaga Sphere ball into it and after a while an Ice & Fire Sphere ball came out and went to hit Rikku but Rikku easily destroyed it by slashing it with both of her thief Blades.

What that didn't do anything Momo said.

Let's use the Kamehameha wave at her Gokenku suggested.

Isn't it overkill? Yuna asked.

Well at this point we just got to get her to know where she is and remember who we are and right now she doesn't know any of it Gokenku said.

Ka… Me… Ha… Me… Ha Momo said as she fired the Kamehameha wave at Rikku.

Ka… Me… Ha… Me… Ha Gokenku said as he fired the Kamehameha wave at Rikku and joins with Momo's Kamehameha wave but it still wasn't enough.

Ka… Me… Ha… Me… Ha Yuna said as she fired the Kamehameha wave at Rikku and joins with Momo's and Gokenku's Kamehameha wave but even thou it gave Rikku a little trouble.

Holy Yuna said as holy combine with her Kamehameha wave but the three Kamehameha waves only went a bit further closer to Rikku.

_Gokenku began to go to his super Saiyan 3 His hair begins to grown down his back and his eyebrows disappear. Lightning begins to surround his body increases the raw power and speed._

But even with that it only went half way through.

_First Rikku eyes turns from green to white then her hair turns from Blonde to white colored._

In Rikku's head.

Rikku walks around and sees a large Dark Monster.

Who are you and where am I? Rikku asked.

All the large Dark Monster did was attack her but Rikku dodge the attack.

Ka… Me… Ha… Me… Ha Rikku said as she fires the Kamehameha wave at the large Dark Monster and it made a direct contact on large it but it didn't do much damage on it thou.

Again the large Dark Monster went to hit Rikku but again she dodges it and begins to fire another Kamehameha wave at it.

If I get hit I'm finished since every time he attacks there's a large damage to the area and he's still standing after the Kamehameha wave I shot at it and I can't afford to go close up it, so I've got to keep my distance Rikku said.

Suddenly the large Dark Monster changed it appearance to what it look like to an dark version of Rikku.

What the hell? Rikku asked.

Ka... Me... Ha... Me Dark Rikku said.

wha- what the heck Rikku said.

Ha Dark Rikku said as it fires the Kamehameha wave at Rikku.

Crap Ka... Me... Ha... Me... Ha Rikku said as it fires the Kamehameha wave at Dark Rikku and the two attacks battles against each other and with neither side going an inch.

You can't beat you're dark side Dark Rikku said.

Well i can and i will Rikku said.

You can never beat the darkness Dark Rikku said.

Well you'll never know Rikku said.

Outside Rikku head.

Brother there's something going on in Rikku mind Yuna said.

That's the only reason why we're struggling against her right now and hopefully she can beat the thing in her head Gokenku said.

Hopefully she'll do it fast Momo said.

Back inside Rikku head.

I'll beat your friends and family after i deal with you Dark Rikku said.

NOOOO YOU WON'T DO NO SUCH THING YOU BASTURD RIKKU YELLED.

_First Rikku eyes turns from green to white then her hair turns from Blonde to white colored._

You won't beat me even thou you transformed Dark Rikku said as he tried to push Rikku attack back but he couldn't push it back a bit. What the hell why can't I push it back?

Rikku knew that she had the power to beat her darkness.

Take this Rikku said as her Kamehameha wave went right through Dark Rikku and defeated him.

I'll be back someday Dark Rikku said as he dissolved into nothing.

Back outside.

Oh crap Rikku said as she jumped to the left to dodge the three Kamehameha waves and they just disappeared.

Gokenku walked up to Rikku.

Rikku what happened? Gokenku asked.

Not sure myself you see first thing i knew i was fighting you next thing i knew i was fighting a large dark creature which changed it look Rikku said.

Changed it look? How's that possible? Gokenku asked.

I don't know how it did it but Rikku said.

It sounds like you were fighting you darkness in your heart Momo said.

Yea but somehow it changed it look to look like me but it was black & grey colors Rikku said.

Well you finally got your transformation and it's just like Yuna's Gokenku said.

Yea Rikku said with a big smile.

Someone's happy Momo said.

Why wouldn't she be Yuna said.

I can't help it Rikku said still smiling.

Gokenku power down to his normal state.

Now guys now that an hour and a half has past let's started to increase the gravity to 150 Gokenku said.

I thought you never say it Yuna said.

Isn't that a bit high? Momo asked.

Nah Rikku said.

Why is that? Momo asked.

Simple the highest gravity level Yuna and I had was 190 Rikku said.

Gokenku raised the gravity level to 150 times normal gravity level.

I have no choice I have to use it since it will make the weight easier to move Momo said.

What's she talking about? Yuna asked.

Who knows? Gokenku said.

Bankai Momo said.

_Momo now had a pair of beautiful white wings on her back. Also she had a her Sword changed back to look like her Katana sealed Zanpakuto but it's blade is now black and has Beautiful energy surrounding her._

Inferuno Fenikkusu Momo said.

Momo hopefully by the end of this you can take the gravity without using Bankai Gokenku said.

I'll see Momo said

20 hours later.

We only have 2 and a half hours left so let's increase the gravity to 200 Gokenku said.

Kay said Momo, Yuna and Rikku.

Gokenku raised the gravity level to 200 times normal gravity level.

Rikku even thou you can go to high speed 2 that doesn't mean I'll go easy on you Gokenku said.

I know Rikku said while trying to control her high speed 2.

Light and Dark Thief Blades Rikku said a Dark element Ki based blade appeared on her right hand and an Light element Ki based blade appeared on her left hand.

Rikku went to attack Momo with her Thief Blades but Momo blocked the attack with her Zanpakuto and every time Rikku attacks Momo blocks everyone despite Rikku's powerful attacks.

Rikku you can do better than that Momo said.

Well Light and Dark Thief Blades are my second strongest attack next to the Kamehameha wave Rikku said.

Then hit me with your strongest hits Momo said.

Fine Rikku said as she combines the ends of both Thief Blades to form Thief Edge Sword.

So you can combine two Thief Blades into one huh Momo said as she prepares for Rikku's attack.

Thief Cissan Cmela fyja (Summer Slice wave) Rikku said as the attack hit Momo's Zanpakuto and pushed Momo back against a wall and then took out Momo.

Now our turn Yuna said.

Yes Gokenku said.

_First Yuna eyes turns from green & blue to white then her hair turns from brown to white colored. Yuna began to go to her High Speed 2 her strength and speed increases and lightning begins to surround her body._

So you're going all out huh sis I'll go all out too Gokenku said.

_First Gokenku eyes turns from black to Turquoise then his hair went straight up and turned Golden colored. Gokenku began to go to his super Saiyan 2 his strength and speed increases and Lightning begins to surround his body. Gokenku began to go to his super Saiyan 3 His hair begins to grown down his back and his eyebrows disappear. Lightning begins to surround his body increases the raw power and speed._

Sphere Clone 4 Yuna said she separated into 10.

You didn't learn from last time sis Gokenku said.

Oh I did, Sphere Shadow Yuna said as she turned into a shadow and went into the shadows as well as her clones.

I never thought of that Gokenku said as he powered up to super Saiyan and with that the whole area was lighted up.

Ka… Me… Ha Yuna said.

So you think using the Kamehameha wave is going to help huh Ka… Me… Ha… Me Gokenku said.

Me… Ha Yuna said as she came out of the shadow and then fires a Kamehameha wave behind Gokenku.

Ha Gokenku said as he turns around and fires a Kamehameha wave at Yuna's Kamehameha wave and Gokenku slowly began to gain the upper hand.

I will beat you brother Yuna said as she tried to push Gokenku's Kamehameha wave but she just wasn't strong enough.

_Suddenly Yuna hair began to go down her back and her eyebrows disappear. next Lightning begins to surround her whole body._

So she's finally getting her powers fully unlocked Gokenku said.

What do you mean? Momo asked.

Simple Momo, when you were training Yuna you only manage to get her a bit past high speed 2 Gokenku said while holding Yuna's Kamehameha wave at bay.

_Finally her strength increases and as well as her speed._

Suddenly both Gokenku and Yuna's Kamehameha exploded and Gokenku and Yuna flew backwards and hit a wall and both Gokenku and Yuna was hit so hard that they went unconscious.

It's a draw Rikku said.

2 and a half hour later.

Gokenku reset the gravity level to normal.

That last 2 and half hours were brutal Rikku said.

Yea but now I'm a lot stronger Momo said.

Too bad that our fight was a draw Yuna said.

Yea but we'll fight some other time Gokenku said.

Yea and since I got my high speed, you beat me once and I beat you once and then we had two ties Yuna said.

When was that Yuna? Rikku asked.

A year ago after i just got my high speed Yuna said.

Oh ok Rikku said.

Let's get out Gokenku said.

Yea and it's been 24 hours Momo said.

Everyone exit the room.

On the Airship.

Gokenku pressed the button on the DynoCap to make it go back to it's Capsule.

The four of them went where Goku and everyone is.


	18. Chapter 18

For those of you kind enough to click on this story, you have my thanks. I don't kind constructive criticism but I will not tolerate flames and swearing.

_I don't own Bleach, Dragonball Z & Final Fantasy X._

* * *

On the Airship.

Well this is it huh Cid said.

Yu Yevon is hiding and we're going to find him Gokenku said.

Well that sounds simple Cid said.

Hey Simple is the way you like it right? Gokenku asked.

You got that right Cid said.

Pops I'm counting on you Rikku said.

Right got you covered Cid said as he input the Hymn of the Faith into the a machine on the airship. How's that?

Right on Rikku said.

A while later.

A sing ship in the sky Lulu said.

I hope everyone got the message Gohan said.

Ceh (Sin) Brother said in al bhed.

Everyone sees Sin.

Alright we're going in Gokenku said.

So how are we going to get inside? Gohan asked.

The easy way Gohan Gokenku said.

Figures Rikku said.

Well let's go Lulu said

How are you going to get in? Cid asked.

If we can't in we're rip open a way in you with me Gokenku said.

Cid laughs his head off. That what I call a plan.

Vydran! E ghuf fryd du ica (Father! I know what to use) Brother said in al bhed.

Of course Cid said.

Of course Gokenku said.

Well give that thing a blow hole all you got to is jump Cid said.

Roger Gokenku said.

Do your worst Kid Cid said.

Roger Gokenku said.

Wait Brother said in al bhed. Rikku you guard.

Will do Gokenku said.

Outside of the airship.

I can hear it Rikku said

I can hear the Hymn too Lulu said.

They listen to us Rikku said.

We won't let them down Gokenku said.

Sin here Gohan said.

So this is Sin Momo said.

Yes and all I left was a small dent on it Gokenku said. So now we fight it.

_First Yuna eyes turns from green & blue to white then her hair turns from brown to white colored. Yuna began to go to her High Speed 2 her strength and speed increases and lightning begins to surround her body. Yuna began to go to her High Speed 3 her hair begins to grown down her back and her eyebrows disappear. Lightning begins to surround her body increases the raw power and speed._

When did Yuna get stronger? Lulu asked.

In that DynoCap that Uncle Goku gave us Rikku said.

But in only 2 hours? Lulu asked.

24 hours in there and at 150 times normal gravity until the last 2 and half hours Rikku said.

Oh I see Lulu said.

_First Gokenku eyes turns from black to Turquoise then his hair went straight up and turned Golden colored. Gokenku began to go to his super Saiyan 2 his strength and speed increases and Lightning begins to surround his body. Gokenku began to go to his super Saiyan 3 His hair begins to grown down his back and his eyebrows disappear. Lightning begins to surround his body increases the raw power and speed._

My turn to transform Rikku said.

What you can too? Gohan asked.

Yep Rikku said

We'll see then Goku said.

Aaah Rikku said.

_First Rikku eyes turns from green to white then her hair turns from blonde to white colored. Rikku began to go to her High Speed 2 her strength and speed increases and lightning begins to surround her body._

Let's go then Gohan said.

_Gohan began to power up to his mystic form his strength and speed increases and Lightning begins to surround his body._

I'm not staying out this time Goku said.

_First Goku eyes turns from black to Turquoise then his hair went straight up and turned Golden colored. Goku began to go to his super Saiyan 2 his strength and speed increases and Lightning begins to surround his body. Goku began to go to his super Saiyan 3 His hair begins to grown down his back and his eyebrows disappear. Lightning begins to surround his body increases the raw power and speed._

Momo and Rangiku put a Soul candy in their mouth to release their Shinigami form.

Both Momo & Rangiku pulls out their Zanpakutō.

Bankai Rangiku said.

Rangiku has a mountain lion head on her left shoulder and her blade is from the wind itself as it can detach from the Hilt and reattach on to the Hilt.

Araiyama Haineko Rangiku said.

Bankai Momo said.

_Momo now had a pair of beautiful white wings on her back. Also she had a her Sword changed back to look like her Katana sealed Zanpakuto but it's blade is now black and has Beautiful energy surrounding her._

Inferuno Fenikkusu Momo said.

Rangiku I think we need every advantage we can get Yuna said.

Let me guess Fusion Rangiku said.

Aaah Vegeta said.

_First Vegeta eyes turns from black to Turquoise then his hair turned Golden coloured. Then Vegeta began to go to the next level, Super Saiyan 2 his strength and speed increases and Lightning begins to surround his body._

_Yuna and Rangiku beside each other perform the fusion dance. Yuna quickly outstretched her arms to the left, while Rangiku did the same except she moved her arms to the right. Moving as exact mirror images of one another, they placed their heals together so that their knees were pointed outwards and they called out "Fu". They then moved only three steps over to each other making sure that their arms were now outstretched and pointing towards each other. Once this was done, they once again outstretched their arms to the opposite side as they called out "Sion". Yuna then raised her left knee and made a quarter turn while Rangiku did the same except he raised her right knee. They each then slid their legs out and pointed their fingers towards each other in a parallel direction. Just as their fingers had touched together, they screamed out "Ha". Then, without warning, an intense white light filled the entire area. The two warriors were visible as shadows which were combining with one another. When the intense light died down, there was only one man visible. An incredibly large golden aura flared around him and as odd as it was, she looked like an exact fusion of Yuna & Rangiku._

Now we make an opening to get inside Gokenku said.

Gokenku used his combat pass to go to his shinigami form.

Gokenku pulls out his Zanpakutō.

Disappear Doragonshin Gokenku said as his Katana changed to a Tachi type sword.

Now beat it until Sin is no more Vegeta said as he put his arm forward and then he put hand upwards.

Using the power of her Zanpakuto, holy and her ki she begin to say a kido spell.

Hado 33 Sokatsui Yugiku said as she fires a burst of blue spiritual energy at Sin but it only did a small dent. Hado 73 Sōren Sōkatsui as she fires two burst of blue spiritual energy at Sin and it did a little bit more than her last attack.

My turn Big Bang Attack Vegeta said as he fires his big bang attack at Sin but it did the same amount of damage as Yugiku last attack.

Ka… me… ha… me Yugiku said.

Hado 88 Hiryūgekizokushintenraihō Momo said as she Fires a gigantic electricity blast of spiritual energy at Sin and it barely did anything but it made a huge dent on it's left arm.

Cid used his ship guns to fire at Sin's left arm and it fell right off.

Vydran huf fa ku du dra udran ceta (Father now we go to the other side) brother said in al bhed.

Of course Cid said.

Cid moved the airship to Sin right side so he can blast off it's right arm.

Kakarot Sin is stronger than that Aizen guy Vegeta said.

But it's just a shell to get to Yu Yevon Goku said.

just then a Senkaimon opens and out came Captain Kuchiki, Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Ukitake.

So the Soul Society came to help Goku said.

You helped us with Aizen so it's our turn to help you Ukitake said.

Bankai Tōshirō said.

_Starting at his right arm which ice forms onto in the shape of a dragon's head around his sword hand, encasing the sword up to the hilt. The ice continues forming up over his shoulders with two large wings sprouting from his back and a long tail. And finally The ice forms down his left arm encasing his hand which ends in a claw._

Daiguren Hyōrinmaru Tōshirō said.

Bankai Byakuya said as he drops his sword to the ground and it faze into the ground as f it was a pool of water.

_Energy ripples expand out, turning the surrounding area dark, and within seconds, two rows of a thousand giant blades rise up from the ground. Those thousand swords then scatter and countless flying blades pierce the enemy. No one knows the exact number of blades generated and no one can see the movements of those blades or even dodge them._

Senbonzakura Kageyoshi Byakuya said.

So Lieutenant Hinamori when did you learn Bankai? Ukitake asked.

That's not important right now Momo said.

All Waves, Rise now and become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade Sogyo no Kotowari Ukitake said.

_Once he completes the incantation, he grasps the single blade with two hands. The blade then transforms slowly and begins to form two blades, as the blades peel apart, a large red rope-like chain at the base of the hilt lengthens and silver metal square charms attached to the chain begin to fall until all five present themselves._

Hadō 33 Sōkatsui Byakuya said as a blue beam fires at Sin but did little damage.

The airship goes closer so they can attack it without falling to the ground.

Ka…. Me…. Ha…. Me Goku said.

Tōshirō attack Sin with a powerful slash but it proves to be too weak to even leave a dent.

So it is really strong Ukitake said.

Ukitake can that sword absorb energy base attacks? Vegeta asked.

Ukitake nods.

Take this Big bang attack Vegeta said as he fires this Big bang attack at Ukitake but Ukitake absorbs the attack and redirect it to Sin and with the damage being more powerful than when Vegeta fire it, it caused a major dent in the arm. I thought it might have been stronger than when I fired it.

Hado 88 Hiryūgekizokushintenraihō Momo said as she Fires a gigantic electricity blast of spiritual energy at Sin and it barely did anything but it made a huge dent on it's right arm.

Cid used his ship guns to fire at Sin's right arm and it fell right off.

Cuz let's go on Sin and attack him head on Gokenku said.

Sure why not Rikku said as she jump off the ship and landed on Sin and so did the others.

On Sin.

Momo then sat on Sin.

Guys you take over from there since I'm beat after all I did use 2 Hado 88 and it takes a lot of you Momo said as she went out of her Bankai.

Being a high level Kido that is normal Ukitake said.

Momo you take a rest Goku said. You've done plenty.

Tōshirō started by attacking with a fury of slashes to Sin but it did little effect to it.

Goku and Vegeta Powered down.

_Goku and Vegeta beside each other perform the fusion dance. Goku quickly outstretched his arms to the left, while Vegeta did the same except he moved her arms to the right. Moving as exact mirror images of one another, they placed their heals together so that their knees were pointed outwards and they called out "Fu". They then moved only three steps over to each other making sure that their arms were now outstretched and pointing towards each other. Once this was done, they once again outstretched their arms to the opposite side as they called out "Sion". Goku then raised his left knee and made a quarter turn while Vegeta did the same except he raised his right knee. They each then slid their legs out and pointed their fingers towards each other in a parallel direction. Just as their fingers had touched together, they screamed out "Ha". Then, without warning, an intense white light filled the entire area. The two warriors were visible as shadows which were combining with one another. When the intense light died down, there was only one man visible. An incredibly large golden aura flared around him and as odd as it was, she looked like an exact fusion of Goku & Vegeta._

_First Gogeta eyes turns from black to Turquoise then his hair turned Golden coloured. Then Gogeta began to go to the next level, Super Saiyan 2 his strength and speed increases and Lightning begins to surround his body._

Ka… Me… Ha… Me… Ha Gogeta said as he totally destroyed the Sin scale.

Back on the ship.

Both Gogeta and Yugiku fire a Kamehameha wave at Sin but with both attacks the damage was only was 30% of his maximum but a small crack there.

Guys now that there's a crack on Sin aim at that Gogeta said.

Everyone prepare to fire an attack except Momo as she still recovering her Reiatsu.

All Gogeta, Gohan, Gokenku, Yugiku and Rikku Fires a Kamehameha wave at Sin.

Sonia fires a Crimson Wave at Sin at full power.

Lulu fires an Ultima at Sin.

Auron hits Sin with an Auronrain (Cloud from ff7 Meteorain).

Kimahri fires a Nova on Sin.

Byakuya attacks Sin with his Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.

Hado 33 Sōkatsui Ukitake said as he fires a blue beam at Sin.

Toshiro fires a beam of Ice at Sin from his Zanpakuto.

With all of the attacks they were able to get an opening where the airship went in Sin.

Inside Sin.

A few hours after walking they come across Seymour and the Z Fighter Past enemies.

Seymour then took the energy of Frieza, Cooler, The Ginyu Force, Dodoria, Zarbon, BoJack and his Crew, Turles and his men, Cell and Broly and added their power to his own and with it his power is par with Kid Buu.

And with Seymour is a Pink thing.

No way it's Kid Buu Goku said.

But how, when his power is in Uub now Gohan said.

It's nothing but a clay thing that takes the form of the original look of the evil soul Seymour said.

Byakuya then stepped forward.

I will not allow a commoner like you to disrupt the peace Byakuya said.

I'm a Maester of Yevon Seymour said.

You only got to be a Maester by killing your old man not by hard work Byakuya said.

How I got to be Maester is not important Seymour said.

Byakuya grabs his Zanpakutō.

Byakuya you can't fight him by yourself? Momo said.

He won't since I will be here Gohan said.

Are you sure you can handle him Gohan? Byakuya asked.

Everyone but Gohan and Byakuya left.

_Gohan began to power up to his mystic form his strength and speed increases and Lightning begins to surround his body._

Does this answer it Gohan said.

Not really but I shall see if you can or not Byakuya said.

Seymour then used the fusion technique to fuse with the Kid Buu Clay thing.

Now it's going be a bit difficult Byakuya said.

Bankai Byakuya said as he drops his sword to the ground and it faze into the ground as if it was a pool of water.

_Energy ripples expand out, turning the surrounding area dark, and within seconds, two rows of a thousand giant blades rise up from the ground. Those thousand swords then scatter and countless flying blades pierce the enemy. No one knows the exact number of blades generated and no one can see the movements of those blades or even dodge them._

Senbonzakura Kageyoshi Byakuya said.


	19. Chapter 19

For those of you kind enough to click on this story, you have my thanks. I don't kind constructive criticism but I will not tolerate flames and swearing.

_I don't own Bleach, Dragonball Z & Final Fantasy X._

* * *

Inside Sin.

Boy you better be able hold on to your own Byakuya said.

Don't worry about it Gohan said.

Seymour fires a few icicles spears at Gohan & Byakuya but Byakuya dodge the attacks by using flash step & Gohan dodge the attacks by using his intense speed to dodge it.

Is that all? Gohan asked very bored.

I will have Lady Yuna so I will become the next Sin Seymour said.

You will be taken over by Sin itself even if you become the Sin but that won't happen since I'll defeat you Byakuya said.

Not alone you won't Gohan said.

Not bad but I'm just getting started Seymour said.

Seymour fires a few thundered powered icicles at both Byakuya & Gohan but this time it's twice a wide and harder to dodge.

Gohan & Byakuya went to dodge the attacks like the last one but with the icicles being twice as wide it made more difficult to dodge and as both of them went to dodge it their arms got a major cut.

Ka... Me... Ha... Me Gohan said.

Byakuya used his hands to make his Bankai go twice as fast and it his Seymour in the shoulder.

I'm surprise that you can attack me at all Seymour said.

Hado 33 Sōkatsui Byakuya said as he fires a blue beam at Seymour.

Ha Gohan said as he fires the Kamehameha wave at Seymour and with both attacks Seymour was pushed back a bit.

Is that all? Seymour said very bored.

Byakuya we need to fuse in order beat him Gohan said.

I've seen it and no Byakuya said.

With Goku and co.

Uncle Goku I hope Gohan will be alright? Yuna asked.

With that Captain Kuchiki guy he should be Goku said.

Goku how much further till we get to the Guy who is currently Sin? Tōshirō asked.

I wish I could tell you but I have no idea but it could be an hour from now or more but I'm just guessing here Goku said.

Kakarot I can tell it will take a lot of walking just to get there so why don't we Fly there Vegeta suggested.

One small problem with that the air will cause us to lose some of our strength for every minute we're in the air so it wouldn't be a good idea Goku said.

Point taken Vegeta said.

Back with Gohan & Byakuya.

We need to somehow get the enemies of my past separated from him and get Kid Buu and him unfused Gohan said.

Bakudō 61 Rikujōkōrō Byakuya said as six thin, wide beams of light slams into a Seymour's midsection, holding him in place.

Ka... Me... Ha... Me Gohan said.

Even with this spell holding me down you won't win Seymour said.

Just then Kid Buu started to fight the fusion.

Stop now if you fight the fusion we'll lose against them Seymour said.

Hadō 73 Sōren Sōkatsui Byakuya said as he fires two blue beam and with more power than #33 at Seymour.

Seymour tries to get control over Kid Buu but Kid Buu proves to be too powerful for him and his fusion with Kid Buu was disconnected and beside him was Kid Buu.

Ha Gohan said as he fires the Kamehameha wave at Seymour and both attacks hit Seymour and greatly injury him in the process.

You lost Byakuya said as he walks toward Seymour.

I won't lose to you two since I can still beat you Seymour said.

How when my Kido is still binding you not him (pointing at Kid Buu) Byakuya said.

Super Nov Seymour said as he was interrupted by Byakuya as he used Konso on Seymour and out came two skulls.

The gates of hell Gohan said as they took Seymour into hell itself.

Aaaah Seymour yelled as his body dragged into hell.

All of the Z fighters past enemies all disappeared back into hell.

We better hurry up to catch up with the others Byakuya said.

As Gohan and Byakuya hurried up as fast as they could go Goku and Co came across a Fiend.

With Goku and Co.

Both Yuna and Gokenku knew who this Fiend was.

So he died and became this Fiend Yuna said.

You know this Fiend? Lulu asked.

When he was alive he attacked Gokenku and me when we were younger but now he's a lot stronger now Yuna said.

If this Fiend has that Red Skull on his arm then this is the guy Gokenku said.

You mean like that one Rikku said as she was a red skull on the Fiend left arm.

Yuna this fiend is the same one that attacked us we should go all out Gokenku said.

If he's still a hard hitter than we should try to keep our distance Yuna said.

Why is that? Lulu asked.

Easy he kept using his Fist to attack us so if he is still the same then we should keep our distance from him Yuna said.

The Fiend walks closer to both Yuna and Gokenku and ignored the others.

_First Yuna eyes turns from green & blue to white then her hair turns from brown to white colored. Yuna began to go to her High Speed 2 her strength and speed increases and lightning begins to surround her body. Yuna began to go to her High Speed 3 her hair begins to grown down her back and her eyebrows disappear. Lightning begins to surround her body increases the raw power and speed._

My guess it's Gokenku turn Lulu said.

_First Gokenku eyes turns from black to Turquoise then his hair went straight up and turned Golden colored. Gokenku began to go to his super Saiyan 2 his strength and speed increases and Lightning begins to surround his body. Gokenku began to go to his super Saiyan 3 His hair begins to grown down his back and his eyebrows disappear. Lightning begins to surround his body increases the raw power and speed._

Sphere Clone 2 Yuna said as she separated into 4.

Gokenku used his combat pass to go to his Shinigami form.

Gokenku grabs his Zanpakuto.

Disappear Doragonshin (Dragon sword) Gokenku said.

Firaga Yuna yelled as she fired it at the Fiend.

Gokenku attack the fiend with his Doragon Onidageki (Dragon demon Strike) and hit the fiend from behind.

Is it finished? Rikku asked.

The fiend then turned around and went and punched Gokenku but he dodged the attack at the last moment.

That was close Gokenku said.

You're telling me Yuna said.

We should use that attack Gokenku suggested.

Too risky Yuna countered back.

I know but what choice do we have Gokenku said.

E druikrd yvdan dryd desa fa fuh'd ryja du ica ed (I thought after that time we won't have to use it) Yuna said in Al Bhed.

Famm cec fa ryja hu lruela eh dra syddan cehla ev fa tuh'd ica ed fa sekrd hud pa ypma du payd ed (Well sis we have no choice in the matter since if we don't use it we might not be able to beat it) Gokenku said in Al bhed.

Yuna hated that Gokenku was right.

You know how much I hate you right now Yuna said.

And I love you too Gokenku teased.

Gokenku ran to the left side of the Fiend and Yuna went to the right side.

What are they doing? Lulu asked.

Not sure Goku said.

Holy Yuna shouted as Holy white magic came in her left hand.

Ka… Me… Ha… Me Gokenku said.

Ultima Yuna shouted as Ultima black magic came in her right hand.

Ha sword strike Gokenku said.

I see using their strongest attacks and joining them as one huh Goku said.

Yuna then fired the black magic Ultima and Holy white magic at the Kamehameha Sword strike and when they joined they became Black & White Unity Sword strike.

Now you're finished Gokenku said as jumped into the air and then slash the Fiend as he came downwards and slashing the Fiend in two.

Gokenku then dropped on the ground due to the huge pressure of the attack.

Both Rangiku and Yuna ran to Gokenku.

Guys we'll meet up with you later Goku said as he and others went up ahead.

* * *

Strife99: I've ment to upload chapter 17 - 19 but with work I had no time


End file.
